Lily's Flowering Days: First Disc
by Nikkou-tan
Summary: Singing android celebrities – called Vocaloids, are becoming a huge hit in Japan. They're almost as notable as the giant monsters - called Viruses - that attack place in increasing numbers. Lily is involved with both worlds but somehow finds combating Viruses with music easier than getting along with her co – stars.
1. Harajuku Beats

**A/N**: I know, it's pretty bad to start a third fic with two WIPs still but this one I know will be short. It's based of an idea I had for NaNo.

I don't own any of these characters or any of the songs referenced here.

* * *

_**Track 01: Harajuku Beats**_

"Once more please, just the last chorus this time."

The girl gently held on to her headphones as music played. A fast paced, pop beat flooded her ears. She looked at the gaggle of men and woman in front of her. They stared back, expectant and focused. The crowd's fierce glower unnerved her so she closed her blue eyes.

Now she could only see herself and the words. Kanji glowed bright gold against a background of azure zeros and ones the floated pass, like a river. She focused on the gold and couldn't help but smile. She opened her mouth, and sung.

The glow faded from the first line and moved to the next, each time she sung a lyric the next would shine in her mind, almost impossible to not belt out. Her voice was deep but somehow fit with the upbeat drums and electric guitar that accompanied it.

She opened her eyes when she finished, the men and woman nodded their heads and chattered excitedly. She groaned. _Happy now?_

Only when she removed her black headphones and let them hang around her neck did she hear the door swing open. A young looking man entered, but unlike the audience outside he wasn't clad in a white coat. Instead it was a black tank and matching sweatpants. The gray armband did nothing to hide definition in toned, cream-shaded limbs. She rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe they got you into that Gakupo - san. You look too normal."

"I know," He said mournfully. "I miss my samurai get-up already. At least they let me keep the ponytail." Said ponytail, purple and nearly as long as her own thigh-length blonde locks, swayed behind him as he walked towards her. "Great set Lily - san!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said with relief. She played with the wires that enwrapped her as a part of her "get-up". "You gonna ask the Tuners to make that tattoo permanent?"

Gakupo laughed. "No, they seem more your style." As if to prove it he traced the black design on her left hand. He then tried to snake his arm around her waist – where another tattoo laid incidentally – but Lily scooted out of it and walked out of the recording room. "Ah! You never let me get close."

"And that is also my style." She quipped.

"Hey, good work today Lily, Gacktpoid." One of the white coated women said. "The finished song is going to take a bit of time but do you want hear the track so far?"

"Sure thing!" Gakupo's purple eyes gave Lily the same expectant gaze the audience had given her before. "Sound good to you Lily - chan?"

Lily groaned. "I –"

The CD by her hip beeped. A wide grin spread across her face. She ran off. Gakupo blinked before going after her. She skipped past the white-coated people, others in suits, others in odd clothes like hers and her purple-haired tail. She slid down the stair rails, her long yellow-and-black boots skated down three floors. She was hardly winded when she and Gakupo entered the parking garage. Lily got a glimpse of a black motorcycle with a sunny yellow painted frame, affectionately dubbed B. B, and hopped on to the seat.

"Wait!" Gakupo called out. "What about our song?"

She hardly heard him over the roar of her motorcycle's engine. "I'll hear it soon enough, later Gakupo - san!"

She drove off. The lights of Tokyo zoomed pasted her like a blurry neon rainbow. At a red light she put the CD in a slot near the center of the bike's handles, plugged her headphones into a circular port, and placed them over her ears again. A transparent blue screen appeared at the corner of her eye but she knew to the numerous car drivers surrounding her it wasn't there.

"What's the story now Mosh?"

A booming, less melodious male voice than Gakupo's answered. "It's a small fry Virus but you how they are, only as big as their buffet."

The light changed and Lily sped forward again. She glanced at the blue sparingly, long enough for the map to tell her where to go but not long enough to cause and accident. She frowned. The road she traveled was well-lit and swarming with calm, leisurely people on the cramped sidewalks. "Please don't tell me it's Harajuku."

"Alright, it's in a place in Japan that is sometimes called Harajuku." Mosh quipped. "If you get here fast we can kill it without too much damage." The line was silent for a bit before he added. "Try not to make a big show Miss Celebrity. Otherwise the humans might think it's for a video and stick around instead of running."

Lily laughed. "I'm still you're same old partner Mosh, being a Vocaloid makes me no more theatric than usual." She stopped. The road was headed by a slow moving truck. At the back of its seemingly endless train was a wooden ramp. Lily leaned as far left could without tipping over. There was a creature in the distance. A muddy purple and brown colored mass, it reached for a young couple in goth loli and they screamed. The creature grew three feet in height and began pounding on the windows the building closest to it. More shrieks were heard, more people got dragged by their heels to inside the monster. Lily clenched her hands on the handlebars. _Come on, come on, move already! _

"Theatric? You?" She heard him snicker softly to himself. "That's partially what I'm afraid of."

"Screw it!" Lily cried. She snaked past car after car, ignoring the blare of horns. She drove up the truck's wooden ramp. She pushed the gas harder, the ignition roared and she soared into the sky.

Lily held on to her bike for dear life as she felt gravity remember her. The metal machine sunk and bounced as she landed on the Virus' back.

The creature roared in pain. "Well it wasn't so easy for me either." She said through gritted teeth. She pressed the petal harder and harder. The wheels spun and stopped, spun and stopped, tendrils of murky color bubbled beneath her and clung to her boots. A transparent pop – up flashed:

**Project Lily plus V2 – Status Report**

**Minor Damage**

**Power: 97 %**

**Recommended: Sustain Attack**

A 'BOOM' resounded, the creature wailed again and the motorcycle was released. Lily nearly flew again and ended up wheels-first onto the ill-treated building's rooftop. She slammed on the break and the vehicle skidded. Black tire marks painted the ground. A broad-shouldered, figure appeared out of nowhere and held the motorcycle down so she didn't manage to fall off the roof.

"See?" Mosh grinned a bright, white smile. It was even lighter than his spiked gray hair in fact. However, Lily was less than pleased.

"Whatever." She dismissed, but internally she could feel her gears winding faster than they ever had before. _Calm down you idiot, Vocaloids are supposed to be stronger. _She steadied herself held out her tattooed wrist. In a flash of golden squares a microphone stand materialized. Instead of pointing it towards herself, she aimed the mike at the Virus. "Hey, listen up!"

The creature was momentarily distracted by her and Mosh, but soon went back to swallowing a girl in Visual Kei through its skin.

Lily beamed. "Your funeral."

She closed her eyes and a different set of golden words flooding into her digital sea. She sang. Music notes made of blaring gold light were surrounding her when she opened her eyes. They fired themselves at the Viruses. It cried out again but this time, the damage made it shrink. The stereo that made up Mosh's upper torso amplified Lily's voice and thus made the shining notes bigger. The Virus shriveled more went they hit. Humans ran out, tendrils attempted to follow them but this time their screams were drowned out by her song or by the crowd's cheering. Finally the Virus vanished completely and Lily halted her song.

"Great set, Lily." Mosh patted her shoulder. "If you stop Viruses as well as you sign autographs, you'll fit in with your fellow Vocaloids in no time."

"As if." Lily snorted. "Why would I want to fit in anyways?"

* * *

When she left the studio the sun was in just barely setting. Now the moon hung high in the starry sky as she slowed B. B. to a halt. As quietly as she could, she unlocked a shed and set her motorcycle inside. After she locked the shed back she looked to the adjacent house. It wasn't huge or colorful, but large enough to fit four comfortably. She went for the door, but then promptly turned on her high heels and went to the left wall instead. She climbed the large vines that grew against it, knowing that at the second floor there was a window that was closed but not locked.

**Project Lily plus V2 – Status Report**

**Minor Damage**

**Power: 85%**

**Recommended: Sleep Mode or Consumption**

When she reached the sill tiredness finally got up with her, her limbs felt heavier than usual as she dragged herself up the wall. _Damn, battery's going. I might actually have to sleep tonight…_ She lifted the glass and swung one leg inside the dark room before the light clicked open. A young boy stared at her. _Damn, again…_

"Lily- nee - chan, you're back!" He cried. His buck teeth stood out even more when he beamed at her. Lily shushed him.

"Quiet Ryuto - kun." She rolled into the room, landing on her back. Ryuto rolled too, landing as she did and laughing. "I said quiet! I'm not playing a game! Go back to sleep mode."

"But –" Ryuto started.

"Go!" Lily barked. The child got up and walked out, dejected. "Ah, wait, but don't tell–"

"Gumi – nee - chan!" Ryuto called out. "Lily – nee – chan won't play with me!"

"Lily - chan? She's back." Lily sat up and groaned. Footsteps thundered closer to her and the door opened again. This time Ryuto was with a girl who seemed around Lily's age, but she shared his bright and short green hair, albeit hers when to her chin instead. They also both had bright green eyes. Gumi had her hands on her hips. "Do you know what time it is? Where have you been?"

"Geez, you never let me have any fun." Lily quipped nervously. "I was with Gakupo - san. We told you we had a video to shoot this morning."

"And I told her you ran off out of nowhere." She jumped when Gakupo, now in a more comfy looking kariginu, suddenly appeared. "What's going on?"

"None of your business." Lily spoke curtly. "I finished the song and I left, and now I'm going to sleep mode so if you'd all kindly get out." She starting shoving the trio away from the door.

"Hey Lily – nee - chan, you're hurt!"

"What?" Before Lily could stop her, the verdette started fussing with buttons on the headphones she had on, which were merged to the goggles over Gumi's head rather than over her eyes.

"Can we get a Tuner to the Limited Co. House?" Gumi said in a panicked tone, Lily groaned once more and waved her hands, signaling for the green haired girl to stop. "Lily - chan got hurt, her ankle, it looks like someone ripped the skin off it!" The moment right before she was saved by Mosh on the roof flashed by. Lily uselessly attempted to cover the breach in her synthetic skin, where metal and wires were exposed. "In the morning? Lily - chan need's help now!"

"I'm fine, I've gotten in worse fights than this." Lily blurted out.

"You have?" Gakupo asked, causing Lily to cover her mouth too. "Is some loony fan boy after you?"

"Lily — nee - chan, can we play the rolling game again?" Ryuto asked innocently.

"…I know it's late but this is an emergency!"

"…Why was your CD beeping before?"

"We can invite Miku - chan to play too…"

"…Lily - chan!"

"Lily – san!"

"Lily – nee - chan!"

"Alright, alright, everyone just shut up for one second!" Lily yanked Gumi's headphones off. "Cancel the Tuner." The blonde growled, and then pressed the button for ending the call before tossing it back to Gumi. Lily plopped on her bed. "If you want the whole story sit down, 'cause it's kinda long…"


	2. Flash Back Story

_**Track 02: Flash Back Story**_

"You already know I wasn't made, at least originally, by your Tuners. Nor was I made to be a Vocaloid."

Gumi and Gakupo, from the yellow beanbag's they sat on in Lily's room, nodded. Only Ryuto wore a shocked look. "But you're still a singing android like us!"

Lily concentrated. A microphone appeared in her hand again. The ability to materialize one was a trait given to most Vocaloids – that plus superhuman strength made things like roadies unnecessary.+ A second later the metal pole vanished. "This is where our similarities end Ryuto - kun." Lily told the childlike robot, hardly hiding the hint of pride in her voice. "Dancing around at concerts, acting in music videos, singing for benefit of humans was the furthest thing from my mind. No offense." Gakupo frowned, somewhat offended. "But I sang to fight Viruses."

"Viruses?" Gumi questioned. "Like the illness or the things that make computers crash?"

Lily shook her head. "Neither fits the bill, I don't really know why she called them Viruses. Viruses are monsters – they look like blobs of gunk and they are attracted to humans since they feel emotion. Emotions, especially fear, make them stronger. If no one stops them, they get strong enough to eat humans too."

If the Internet Co. Vocaloids had blood to drain from their faces, it would have. They looked to each other uncertainly before Gakupo spoke up. "We haven't heard anything about that on the news."

"I know, I'm that good." Lily smiled, full of smugness. "They can't use me and my partners' emotions since we're androids, not humans. Until recently they haven't been that bad to take on." Lily grimaced. "But things have changed, obviously."

* * *

_**Project Lily – Status Report**_

_**Critical Damage**_

_**Power: 13 %**_

_**Recommend: +REVERSE**_

_The Virus disappeared before her eyes, but since the rest of the scene fizzled out into monochrome static, it might not have been a good thing. _

_Lily groaned, attempting to force her vision clear. She looked to the left, the static faded somewhat, enough to see the arm that had been pried off her body. Sparks shot out from torn wires._

Perfect._ She thought. Lily tried to at least sit up but her strength was gone. As she laid flat on the grassy field they had lured the Virus to, the most she could do was move her right leg, just barely. Even that limb had gaping holes carved out of her synthetic skin and showing her metallic inners._

_She frowned, closing her eyes, the blue digital river she was used to seeing flood by was replaced by a sluggish, dim stream. The overlying kanji still appeared however, raising her heart. The hope itself almost healed her. She began singing:_

"So I naturally live..."

_The effect was immediate, she saw shinning blue music notes float into the sky before speeding away like shooting stars._ I can't believe I was scared for a second… _Lily thought._

"I cry, I d-"

_**Critical Damage**_

_**Power: 11%**_

_**Recommended: +REVERSE**_

_Lily frowned. The lyrics were gone._ When that Virus hit my head…no way. _She searched her thoughts but the rest of the song escaped her. Worse off all she merely depleted more of her battery. The static returned with vengeance._

"_Lily!" She heard Mosh cried out, he was surrounded by most of the blue notes while a solo note floated back slowly towards her. But soon after she heard Mosh call out her name once more she couldn't hear anything at all._

"_Sorry, partner." Lily told him when she finally saw his bronze-colored face and trademark triangle sunglasses. Mosh was telling her something, but that was as far as Lily could tell thanks to her complete deafness coupled with her worsening vision. "Call that red-haired smart ass back to Japan. When she hears how I got shut down, she'll come running - if only to brag."_

_Mosh's expression was desperate now, he looked to the side and yelled. "What are you doing you big dolt?" Lily asked, the white and black buzzing bits were dimming into total darkness. "Who are…who…"_

_Her voice left her. The scene went black._

_**Terminal Damage**_

_**Power: 10%**_

_**Recommended: Project Deletion**_

* * *

_**Project Lily – Reboot**_

_**All Systems Functioning **_

_**Power: 100 %**_

_A bright white greeted Lily. She wondered briefly if there was some sort of Robot Heaven she entered into – in which case, she needed to go back to Earth immediately to rub it in Mosh's face since he joked she'd end up in the other place – until she realized the white was merely the ceiling of a small room she was sitting in._

"_What?" Lily hopped off the bed she was placed on, curious that her legs could suddenly move with ease. She flexed her left hand, it was reattached and working fine. She reached for the black headphones. Lily wanted to twirl the wires around to ease her nerves – an odd quirk for an android – when she realized her headphones weren't around her neck or on her ears. In fact she merely wore one of those oversized gowns patients in those medical dramas were clad in. _

The hell? _Lily heard voices in the distance. She aimed her hands at the door and closed her eyes. The fast moving blue waterfall, the sunny lyrics, they were back and brighter than Lily remembered. She sang and music notes wafted out of her fingertips and wrapped around her like a blanket. Two men came inside, already chatting amicably about something. They both gasped when they saw the glowing notes._

"_Lily, stop!" Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Mosh. She muted herself and the notes dimmed themselves. The two men, __one in a white lab coat and the other in a black suit,_ let out the breaths they were holding. 

_The white coated man excitedly spoke first: _"_What did I tell you? Gorgeous voice!"_

_The black suit man nodded approvingly. Lily growled. _I don't need them to tell me that. _"Mosh, who are these clowns?!"_

_Before her friend could answer, Mr. Black-suit started: "I work for Internet Co., the Vocaloid producing company. You've heard of them, yes?"_

"_No." Lily told him flatly. He grimaced in shock and offense, which made Lily smirk. "Am I supposed to?"_

"_Well, in short, Vocaloids are singing robot celebrities that are becoming popular in Japan, England, and plenty of other places. How's the arm by the way?" The white – coated man held Lily's hand for a moment, she snatched away and pushed him off his feet. "Better then? Sorry, I'm a Tuner – Tuners specialize in designing and creating the androids who can become Vocaloids. I must say, you're remarkably made, most Tuners who don't work for us have androids that are hardly a step above LEGOs in design quality."_

"_He was the one who fixed you up after our battle." The man in black added. "Thankfully he heard you and was able to save all your data, your songs –"_

"_Did you screw with my personality files?" Lily growled. The Tuner shrank back._

"_Well, if he did, you obviously wouldn't have reacted like the temperamental Lily I know and love." Mosh got a sharp gut punch for from said girl for his troubles. "Hey! See?"_

_Lily looked herself over. Nothing seemed to be wrong or different in a bad way. She turned from the two men before speaking once more. "Fine, you did good."_

"_That's 'thank you' in the Japanese –dialect known as tsundere, Lily is fluent in such so –"_

"_I will thrash you like that Virus! Keep trying me…" Lily warned. Mosh chuckled to himself and shrugged. Lily turned from him too, annoyed with his teasing. "If you two want payment you're out of luck. We don't have any money, just the tech our creator left us after she was killed by a Virus." Lily's eyes widened, she snapped at the strangers: "But if you vultures think you can take her stuff then you might as well dismantle me now, 'cause there is no way I'd let you!"_

_Mr. Black-suit laughed. "Relax, Lily – san was it?" He shook his head. "Your creator made a cute – looking, nice – sounding android but what she sacrificed was durability for your unique abilities. When you sing you can hurt monsters, which is all well in good unless the rest of you turned out to be made of plastic."_

"_She can also call me or other androids with a song of hers. We'll know where she is instantly." Mosh added. "It might have worked except she was running low on energy."_

"_And when you're using up energy that could be spent on fighting into calling, it's not as efficient as it could be." The suited man pointed out. Lily was tempted to start singing again have a note explode over his fancy looking black shoes. She was still a bit wary of these strange men and their attacks against her maker weren't appreciated. "Vocaloids however, are made from hardier materials and they are some of the most energy efficient machines in the East."_

"_Fascinating." Lily said dully. She now believed the Tuner when he told the blonde her personality files were untouched, otherwise she wouldn't have felt so annoyed. "Go bug them with your nonsense if they're so wonderiffic."_

"_That's just it Lily – san." The Tuner smiled. "How would you like to become a Vocaloid?"_

"_I wouldn't like that at all!" Lily cried. She began pulling Mosh along, towards the door. "Can you believe these guys want to turn us into idol singers?"_

"_Not me, just you." Mosh corrected. Lily froze, gaping at her partner as he went on. "Apparently, male Vocaloids are a risky venture. It doesn't seem like too bad of an offer."_

"_You're both out of your minds!" Lily shrieked. "I'm not a performer. I'm a hunter. I don't have time for record deals when Viruses are out there!"_

"_You wouldn't have to choose either or." The black suit man assured her. "We'll simply upgrade your model, work out the kinks in your design, give you a sexy outfit for professional appearances – and while working with us whenever one of those, er, viral things show up, you nip it quick and get back to singing. It's simple."_

"_You're simple." Lily shook her head. "This whole thing sounds insane…"_

"_But this would help with your Virus battles too." The Tuner told her. "Like we said, you'll be stronger, have more stamina." Lily frowned, this time in thought. The white coated man pressed on: "Do you really want to end up back on that field, broken into pieces and almost out of time, and then regret not letting us help you?"_

_The man's question struck Lily, deeper than she expected. A part of her felt she wanted nothing more than to storm out of the room, but another, another worried that he was right. "Eh..."_

"_So, Vocaloid Lily," the man in black gave her his hand to shake. "Is that a yes?"_

* * *

"So you said yes!" Gumi guessed.

"Well, duh." Lily told her. "Admittedly I went back and forth a couple times before I finally agreed to let them Vocaloidify me. And only if Yakuto – san was in charge."

"Yakuto – san?" Gakupo snapped his fingers. "That's the Tuner who saved you right?"

"Yup." Lily folded her arms. "After recording 'Lilyzm Gold' my partner contacted me and we fought off Virus in Harajuku. It took awhile to get back since it had damaged some roads on the way."

"So cool!" Ryuto said. He might have sounded more awestruck if he hadn't yawned half way through. "Lily – nee - chan is a superhero!"

"Something like that I guess." Lily said, fighting to grin at the littlest Vocaloid's admiration. "It's getting late and the story is over. Can I get some sleep now?"

"But…" Gumi began. "You forgot to answer one thing. Why didn't you tell before now?"

"Well I –"

Gakupo snickered and stood up. "Isn't obvious Gumi - chan?" He patted Lily's head. She let out a snarl. "Lily – chan didn't want to worry us!"

"What?!" Lily cried. "It's just didn't come up –"

"Oh, Lily - chan!" Gumi came over and muffled Lily's protests with a bear hug. "You don't have to pretend and push us away anymore!"

Lily pulled herself away. "I wasn't pre –"

"Lily – nee - chan!" Ryuto jumping into the group embrace squashed Lily back down into Gumi's chest. "When you're not busy saving people and stuff, can we play some more?"

Lily groaned, although the other Internet Co. Vocaloids were in no hurry to release her anytime soon. _Well this is nice. _She grumbled in her mind. _Roommates are harder to get away from than monsters!_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, poor temperamental Lily, so much affection, lol. From here on out the timeline of songs will be kinda of crazy but it's all for the plot.


	3. Friends and Foes

_**Track 03: Friends and Foes**_

The next day Lily awoke with her battery full charged. She brushed messy blonde strands down into a tamed mane. Before she put on anything else, she placed the black headphones on her bedside table over her ears.

She opened her closet. Most of her clothes were black, yellow, white and stripped numbers in that quantitative order. If whoever designed Lily's raiment was feeling ambitious then he or she would splash bits of blue on them. Lily hadn't complained however. She learnt from Gakupo that the palette was meant to make the Vocaloids' audience instantly aware of who was who whenever they weren't in their "regular" outfits. Sometimes the inverse was true. The colors strayed from usual scheme but their usual hairstyle or hair color was kept. If neither was chosen then models came and lip-synced their words in videos.

For today she picked simply black shorts and an off-the-shoulder crop top with a bee that traveled the shirt's circumference. It was a silly choice for a silly day. No Tuner or producer had called her so she was most likely off from her Vocaloid duties.

_Too bad Viruses never take off days._ She mused, picking up a CD player and the same blue CD from the last night. She flopped right back onto her un-made bed and placed the CD inside. It spun clockwise for a moment before rotating in the other direction. She spoke quietly, as not to have the others wake up and hear her. "Morning Mosh, where are we heading today?"

"Nowhere_._" Mosh proclaimed. Lily blinked. "I've searched from Shinjuku to Shinagawa. There hasn't been a Virus in sight. I'll keep looking but so far they've been very quiet."

"What the hell?!" Lily shouted, forgetting her earlier plan to let sleeping Vocaloids lie. In fact she heard footsteps skip over to her door immediately after. "Damn Viruses. I blame them for this."

"They're the reason you're loud?" Mosh asked wryly.

"S-Shut up!" Lily groused. The door opened and Gumi stuck her in.

"Good, you're up, morning Lily - chan." The verdette glanced at the headphones. "Are you talking to your sidekick?"

Lily grinned. "Yup, he's my sidekick, my subordinate, my second – banana…"

"Hey! You don't have to sell me so short!" Mosh griped.

Gumi entered. It was only then did Lily notice the flimsy and short purple gown she wore. Gumi got close to one headphone and spoke: "Thanks for always taking care of our Lily – chan."

'_Our'? _ Lily inwardly protested. _I'm not yours, I'm not even Mosh's. I'm not anybody's anything. _

Mosh giggled. "Oh, ah, thank you." When Gumi stepped away he spoke in a flushed manner. "Who was that? She sounds cute."

"That's Gumi - san, the Megpoid Vocaloid, she's supposed to sound cute." Lily said. "And don't start turning into a perv now, we've already got one of those here."

"Ah, did another beautiful lady call my name?" Lily rolled her eyes as Gakupo entered the room. He was clad in European clothing that Lily thought was too fussy for anyone to have business wearing – even back in the period it was popular. "The Duke has so many admirers, they can't help themselves."

"Are you sure you're not pride personified instead of lust?" Lily griped and Gumi laughed. "What a ham."

"You're friends sound like fun." Mosh noted.

"They're not -"

"Anyways, I told you it would be okay, nii - san." Gumi cut her off. "Now that Lily – chan is up we don't have to worry."

"Hm?"

"Lily – san, we have to shoot a video do today. We were going to ask one of the others to come over and watch Ryuto-kun. But the Crytonloids are coming with us and the other Vocaloids live a lot farther away. Can you watch him?"

"I'm not a babysitter!" Lily griped.

"Technically, you weren't a professional singer till a few months ago." Gumi said with a wink. She leaned into the headphones again. "Does Lily – chan have any Viruses to battle today?"

"Well, uh, no not really!" Mosh stammered.

"Then that's settles it." Gumi said cheerfully.

_That doesn't settle a damn thing! _Lily thought dismally.

"Gumi – chan, we can't be presumptuous. If she doesn't feel like babysitting then we shouldn't strong arm her into it." Gakupo chided. Lily was stunned, who knew Gakupo, the guy who preferred clothing for centuries ago and forgot Lily's desire for personal space whenever he could, would be the voice of reason? "However." She eyes rolled, she knew it was too good to last. Gakupo held her hand in his. "If you really have nothing to do today, you should know there's always room for more harem girls at the set –"

She yanked her hand back before he could kiss it in the theatrical, overly-romantic way he wanted. "I'll stick with Ryuto - kun. See you guys later."

"Thanks!" Gumi smiled. Lily had to admit. It was a pretty nice smile, full of warmth and sincerity. The blonde's reverie was broken when a horn blared outside her window. "That's our ride now, Ryuto - kun's still in sleep mode but he'll be up in no time! We'll see you soon!" The two walked out.

Lily flopped back on her bed, waiting before she here wheel sped off before groaning. Mosh coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like a masked laugh.

"Lily, she hunts viruses, sings for the adoring mass, and does day care for baby robots…" The 'coughing' fit continued. "Talk about a multi - faceted heroine…"

"Shut up. At least the kid's asleep for now." Lily pouted. "What am I supposed to do with a runt all day?"

"Is he a runt, I mean technically, he's only about a year 'younger' than you."

"Yeah, but just like us, the Vocaloids have personality files." Lily informed her partner. "And the personality files have them set at a certain age level – mine is close to 17 while the runt's mentality is at about six – years old."

"Interesting…" Mosh muttered.

"It's not really all that interesting, I almost went into sleep mode myself when Yakuto - san was explaining." Lily insisted.

"No not that, I'm at the Junk Lab. The mainframe says we've got a message from Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong? Must be junk mail…unless…" Lily sat up. "Is it CUL? It's been awhile."

"That's what I thought." Mosh agreed. "She and her maker are the only ones who know about this place, we didn't even let your Tuner see it. Plus we knew CUL was still in the East last we heard." Mosh groaned. "I would like to open it now, but since you're with child I guess it can wait till your cute friend and that other guy come back."

"That could take till night fall. Meanwhile CUL's message could be a warning!" Lily swung her closet door open and grabbed a pair of boots. "We don't have to wait." Lily assured him. "I'll just bring the Ryuto - kun with me."

"A-Are you serious?" Mosh questioned. "I'm pretty sure your roommates wanted to keep him at the Internet Co. House. Plus, you've never brought anyone into the Junk Lab before."

"They should've clarified that they wanted the runt to stay home." Lily shook her head. "And who is Ryuto - kun going to tell? The place around there is mostly abandoned. If anything we can say that the stuff there is for a 'game'."

Mosh groaned, still wary, but relented. "I guess there's no stopping you, huh?"

"Yes," Lily laughed. "Honestly, what kind of partner are you if you don't know that by now?"

* * *

Ryuto squeals of glee turned into "awws" of sadness as B. B and the side car he was in came to a stop. Lily plucked the helmet from off his head. "Let's go again! Let's go again!" He cheered.

"Later Ryuto - kun, promise." Lily told him, but she seemed distracted for some reason. She walked off and Ryuto followed since she seemed to know the location better. She moved easily through the tall grass full of weeds, bugs, and the occasional large bits of glass or metal or both – something even the young robot who hadn't trekked here before found unusual. When he nearly tripped over a sharp, clear shard, Ryuto reflexively grabbed Lily's hand to stop himself from falling over.

"W-What?" She glared at him. He shrunk back. "What was that for?!"

"I-I was scared." Ryuto said, averting his green eyes to the ground.

Lily made a soft grumble before pulling her hand away. She then pushed him ahead of her, towards a cave. "For a second I thought you were going all Gakupo – san on me. I guess being scared makes sense for a runt like you."

His face became even more crestfallen. "Superheroes like you are never afraid." Lily smiled at that. "I wanna fight Viruses too!" She laughed out right.

"Sorry, but stick to singing about tunnels!" Lily told him. "You weren't made to fight!"

"But neither were Gakupo – nii – chan or Gumi – nee - chan!" He protested. "But nii - chan can use a sword, like a samurai. And nee - can shoots really well –"

"Really?" Lily wondered aloud. Ryuto bobbed his head excitedly like a shishi-odoshi that filled up with water too fast.

"Vocaloids do all their own stunts in their videos. They're all really strong and brave and cool." As the thought left him he was saddened. "'Cept me, since I'm really the youngest…"

If Lily heard that last part she didn't offer to console him with kind words or to agree with his self – loathing comments. Instead she pressed eight – one – nine –zero – nine into a small button pad on the side of an otherwise natural looking cave wall. Deep rumbling was heard, gears twisted beyond the darkness that Ryuto peered through. Ryuto jumped as the burly, widely grinning Mosh seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Hey, Ryuto – kun right?!" The bigger android held out his hand and helped the startled boy back onto his feet. "Nice shirt, is that Gachapin?"

Ryuto looked down at his yellow-green shirt. Half way down there was two drooping black eyes. Coupled with vertical strips of yellow and pink that made his shorts' print, he understood Mosh's assumption. "I am the Gachapoid Vocaloid. I'm based off him."

"Had time to look at cartoons did we, partner?" One blonde eyebrow rose. She walked into a tunnel lit with blue lines before the male android could answer, pushing Ryuto ahead as she had before. "Must have taken a short time to look for Viruses."

"Hey, if you can take time off for photo - shoots, then I can watch whatever I want while you're doing it." Mosh told her with a shrug. "So this runt's Gumi - chan's kid brother?"

"Ooh, 'Gumi – chan'," Lily sneered. Mosh averted his eyes and Ryuto did too but only becuase he wondered what Mosh was staring at. "Should I tell her that you want to be so informal?"

"I-It's fine!" Mosh protested. "Don't tell her, don't tell Gumi - _san_ anything!"

"If you wish…" Lily said. Her tone light and teasing. "But Ryuto just calls me and Gumi - san his sisters, don't know why. The only ones who are 'officially' siblings are the Kagamines, and the debate on that is a drama in itself."

Mosh nodded. The trail of lines became branched out into a web when the tunnel ended. Ryuto looked up where the lights spread over the ceiling into the screens at the other side of the wide room. Lily sat backwards on one chair and rolled it to the silver keyboard that stretched across the room's circumference. Mosh picked up Ryuto with ease and placed him in a rolling chair far from Lily's. Although nearly a third of the bigger android's great height, Ryuto was much heavier than he looked. An average human who tried doing that would only strain him or herself for their efforts.

_But he's a cool hero too. That's why Lily likes him. _Ryuto thought glumly as he watched the two laughing while typing away at something. The biggest, bluest screen had an envelope styled icon blanketed the screen. It opened and a video came up.

"Greetings from Honk Kong, Mosh and Lily!" A girl with her wild red hair tied up in a ponytail smiled at them. Her eyes were a bright, sparkling red too. "Just calling to say hello. You two must have missed me lots."

Lily snorted. "Figures, CUL got us worked up for nothing."

"Is that pretty lady on the screen, CUL?" Ryuto asked.

"Yep, she's another friend of ours." Mosh answered. "She's fighting the Viruses, just like us. Only she does it aboard."

"Cool…"

"No, CUL – but she can be both if you like." Lily quipped. She shook her head. "She made that same lame joke when we first met. I can't believe it stuck with me."

"Maybe her lameness rubbed off on you." Mosh joked. He shook his hands, as if washing them. "What a gross little flower…"

"Oye!" Lily smacked him lightly. "If anything I caught it from you!"

"Ah, so you admit you're lame then?"

Ryuto frowned as Lily attempted to hit Mosh some more and he causally blocked her blows. The young android got up from his seat, completely unnoticed by the feuding duo. He went back through the tunnels, aided only by the light lines and found the keypad again.

He outstretched his hands, after some momentary focusing, a microphone stand nearly as tall as he was appeared. Ryuto lifted it above him to tap the numbers. "Eight – one – nine - zero…oh, nine!" The cave opened to the outside again. Ryuto walked out, slowly.

_If I were a cool hero like Mosh – san or CUL – san, then would Lily want to play with me? _He wondered sadly. Looking down he noted a ladybug crawl by in the dirt. He followed it with his eyes, seeing as he had nothing else to do. It scrambled past blade after blade, as if they were really made of metal and not grass, but once it reached a small leaf it turned back. It moved faster than it did before, forcing its little legs as far as they could go, but a dark, smog like thing swallowed it up.

Ryuto's eyes widened and he looked up. Near to him was a dusky blot around his height, but when it swallowed the bug it grew a few inches. "Are you a Virus?!" The small Vocaloid asked.

The Virus hopped into a nearby tree; and from there a next one, and then took off, headed for the town that he and Lily drove through on their way to the Junk Lab.

"Lily – nee – chan! Mosh – san!" Ryuto cried. He ran a couple paces before stopping suddenly. _This…this could be my chance! _ He thought. Ryuto grinned. _I can be a superhero myself! Then Lily – nee – chan will want to play with me all the time!_

Ryuto gripped his microphone and ran off, a sure smile on his face.


	4. Foes and Family

_**Track 04: Foes and Family**_

CUL crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you two finished yet?"

Lily and Mosh froze, although Lily used this pause to get one last strike on the latter's head. While he grumbled the blonde spoke: "I thought this was supposed to be a recording."

"It is, but knowing you two there was probably some stupid tiff and you've been fighting for the past couple minutes so I wanted to wait before I got into the good stuff." Blue eyes blinked. Broad shoulders shrugged and the message played on. "I think I've nicked most of the Viruses here in the butt. I heard there was a large party over here from my maker so I don't know how I was off. Or at least I didn't." Her red eyes, often playfully or filled with pride, were now dead serious. "She also heard that there's a flood of Viruses headed your way, towards Japan."

"Towards Japan?" The two repeated, incredulous.

"Why here?" Lily grilled. "Why now?"

"I don't know why." CUL answered, albeit unknowingly. "But that's what it seems like. Unfortunately I have to head up Beijing for a bit because the Virus problem there is more immediate but... " She smiled playfully. "I have something else for you two before you go."

_Now there's the CUL I know. _Lily grumbled inwardly. _Saving the useful bits for last, the melodrama queen... _

"In Taiwan there's been talk of lost journals by a foreign-born Tuner." CUL stated. Mosh's mouth dropped, settling in an 'o' shape. "She disappeared awhile ago. So far other Tuners don't buy the journal rumors since the woman was so reserved and few knew of her existance." Lily's eyes were saucers. "Yuriko G. Kaiganone, the creator of you two."

"Her work's there?!" Lily asked. Her gears spinning at record speed as her thoughts ran past. "What was she doing there? Is Taiwan where she's really from? The middle name sounds western though, but it could be an Asian name like Guo or Gita or –"

"By now Lily – chan's probably ranting." Lily glared at the screen while Mosh snickered. "I know despite her insistence that Yuriko is just her maker or her creator, what she feels like Yuriko her mom."

"D-Do not!" Lily insisted, much like CUL predicted. The blonde turned away from the screen and put her hands on her hips, seething: "S-She's my maker is all. I know I don't have a family like humans, don't make me laugh!" Mosh peered away from CUL. Lily's stubborn expression cracked, piece by piece, until a softer and somewhat sadder face was left. Her arms drooped. "Especially since the Viruses ate Yuriko right after I saw her for the first time…"

Mosh patted her shoulder. "Lily." To an outsider, the gesture was simple, but to Lily, who mostly shied away from being touched, it was much more. "I miss her too."

"I never said anything about that." Lily murmured, without the usual vigor she argued in. She groaned and turned back to the screen where CUL waited.

"Lily, I know you like how things are, with this fight only being between us, Mosh, and the Viruses, but it's not gonna last. It can't." CUL told her. "In Japan they're these Tuners who work on androids called Vocaloids. I modeled for one of them in some videos. The androids good and strong – if a bit eccentric at times. You don't have to listen to me, but I say try and get along with them. See if they can help. You're gonna need lots of it. CUL out."

The video went black and shrank into nothing but the familiar blue screen. "Hear that Ryuto-kun?" Mosh called out. When Lily noticed no one answered a sickly, unusual feeling came over her. "Lily can't fight without you." He rotated and found the rolling chair the green haired robot boy formerly occupied now empty. His lofty grin turned upside down. "Where'd he go?"

"Ryuto – kun!" Lily called out. "Ryuto – kun, if this is some stupid game I swear I'm gonna…" The empty threat died inside her. "Where is he?"

Mosh pressed a batch of keys. Pieces of the land outside the Junk Lab came into view on the four smaller screens. Ryuto was in none of them, but a familiar patch of yellow – green cloth clung from a long tree branch, it looked like it was torn off. The uncomfortable spinning of gears continued. "Well, you are officially the worst babysitter ever."

"Enough with jokes already, I've got to find him!" Lily exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, calm yourself." Mosh stared at the screen. "Keep your headphones on, and I mean literally. I'll stay here and watch to see if he comes up. You…" Lily was gone before he could finish speaking. In a blink she was already at the keypad, punching in numbers, and cursing herself when she put in the wrong code in haste.

_Why do you care so much? _A small part of Lily questioned. _If the runt got himself lost why is that your problem?_

In her memories, Ryuto smiled, two of his teeth protruding farther than the rest: "_So cool!" _He told her._ "Lily - chan's a superhero!_"

_Yuriko beamed, blue eyes bright like the android's. Her smile was as sweet as Ryuto's. "You're my Lily, the best thing I've ever grown…"_

_The same blue eyes stared at her, desperate and speckled with blue blood stains. "Lily…"_

"That's why." She finally picked the correct number and cave door opened. She sprinted over to where the tear of Ryuto's shirt was found. "Anything Mosh?"

"No, but you're not going to believe this." Mosh told her. "I've tuned into a distress call for the cops. The city nearby has a nasty piece of work attacking the humans."

"But…" Lily whined. "Ryuto – kun…"

"You don't have to worry about that. There have been reports of a green haired kid trying to fight back."

* * *

**V2 Gachapoid – Status Report**

**Notable Damage**

**Power: 78 %**

**Please Seek Tuner for Assistance**

"N-N-No…" Ryuto whimpered. He used his microphone, now slightly dented in two places, as a staff to help himself up. His back was dinged up even more since he was thrown on to a twisted stop light by the now ten – foot creature.

The Virus went back to sinking a crying little girl through it's skin while her mother dug her heels into the ground as she futilely pulled against the creature. That gave Ryuto the strength to stand. He pried the girl out with his microphone like a crowbar, and the parent didn't hesitate to drag her child as far as she could.

"Yes!" He couldn't celebrate his victory long. A tendril grabbed Ryuto's arm and tossed him into away again, this time into the road. He felt his right arm go limp when he landed on his side.

_Good thing they made every Vocaloid save the Kagamines ambidextrous._ He mused. He still sluggishly got up, his power level dropping since the damage had interfered with his battery. By the time he stood more hapless victims cried as they were sucked into the Virus. _Why isn't this working?! Do I have to sing like Lily – nee – chan?! _He belted the first set of lyrics that came to his head.

"_Although the future that continues into a long dream-"_

"Help!" A boy pleaded, The Virus had started throwing cars around, and the wailing six – year old was stuck beneath one. Ryuto ran for him when a second shriek called, an old woman clung from the edge of building the Virus had sliced right through. More cries, more tears, more madness, although it made the Virus stronger it merely made Ryuto cover his ears over his broken Gachapin headphones and shut his eyes. _I should've called for help too! _He admitted. _I should've called Mosh - san, or Lily – nee – chan, or someone! I can't do this alone!_

He felt something push him aside and Ryuto opened his eyes. With a resounding 'BOOM' that reverberated through the streets the car was flung off the weeping boy and Mosh set him on the most solid part of the sidewalk. The boy android took his hands off his ears. The young kid only whimpered softly now. "It's okay, the ambulance is on its way." Mosh's head snapped up, for a moment Ryuto thought the sunglasses – wearing android was staring at him. "Lily! Hurry!"

From behind him Ryuto heard Lily's song. It was fast– paced and intense, much like the fiery, golden music notes that she casted from her microphone to the Virus. While the creature writhed and shook and vanished bit by bit from note after note, Ryuto watched in awe. _Wow._

The scene cleared and so did the Virus, people held on to their loved ones or helped the injured onto the medical trucks that just arrived. "How cool –" He finally turned to Lily, her pretty face distorted in anger. He looked at his yellow – green sneakers. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Lily scolded. "Is a gear loose in that empty – head of yours or something? That Virus could have broken you! It could have dismantled you piece by piece until there wouldn't even be enough for the Tuners to use for scrap metal! It's bad enough you ran away in the first place but –" Ryuto saw his vision turn splotched, for a moment he worried Lily was right and the Virus had damaged him beyond repair. "Oh no, don't start crying now, that's not going to change how badly you screw up here!"

"But…" He tried to wipe the laser fluid away, but more kept coming, like real human tears. "But…I wanted to help! I wanted to be a hero! I wanted to be like _you_ Lily – nee - chan!" Ryuto bawled, fiercely scrubbing at his face with his useful hand.

He felt himself getting scooped up into the air. When he moved his hand from his eyes he saw Mosh. The older looking male android ruffled his green locks before looking at Lily. "Well, you and you're nee – chan share impulsiveness, I'll give you that much."

"I am not –"

"Virus."

"Where?" Lily swiveled in place, aiming her microphone at an empty, dismantled car for a couple moments before she realized Mosh's deception. She growled and turned back around, then peered at Ryuto oddly. He squirmed a bit in Mosh's arms. Since her steely blue gaze made him worry another wave of rage was coming on.

So when his fictive big sister groaned, and then smiled slightly, Ryuto stopped fidgeting. "Alright, sometimes I jump the gun too. Sorry Ryuto – kun." She looked around. "Considering this was your first Virus, I say you did as well as you could." She smirked, but it wasn't mean spirited, more like a tough coach giving gruff approval of her protégée.

"As I was telling Lily before, you'll have to come with us more often." Ryuto's eyes widened in shock at Mosh's encouraging words. "Between us, you'll be a superhero in no time."

Hardly containing his excitement, Ryuto could only nod his head and smile.

* * *

At around sunset, Lily glanced down at the scene from her bedroom window above. On the sidewalk next to the Internet Co. House Yakuto scratched at his brown locks in frustration. Gumi, equally frustrated, continued to pout.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gumi grilled.

Lily counted off on her blue – nailed fingers. _Yup, that was the eighth time she badgered him with the same question._

"You did everything you can?" The verdette interrogation. "Ryuto's systems are all well? He really just needs sleep?"

"Positively Megpoid." Yakuto said, Lily's mouth quirked up into a grin. The fact he had resorted to using Gumi's production name meant he was losing his patience with her. Lily admired his temperament. "The repairs are complete but going into sleep mode a bit early insures that his battery will recharge. Ryuto will be fine."

Gumi grimaced further. Lily finally took pity on Yakuto and hopped out of the window. She landed right between the two of them and thanked her lucky stars that she stuck the landing. Falling on her butt would've greatly diminished her dramatic impact.

"Lily!" They both chorused.

"Yakuto – san, don't you have to be at the AH – Software House?" Lily asked, winking so he got the true message. "I heard Yuki – chan cut off Miki – san's ahoge and now Hiyama – san's got his hands full trying to keep them from tearing each other apart. You should get there quick."

"Ah – oh! Yes!" He briskly walked back to his black car. Lily 'accidentally' blocked Gumi from going after him. "He'll be fine Gumi. See you around Lily!" He drove off.

Gumi whined. "Can't believe I leave for a couple hours and Ryuto – kun nearly gets himself killed!" She grabbed Lily with both arms in a hug. "Oh, Ryuto – kun could've been eaten alive while I was gone! I can't believe I let him get hurt!"

_I can't believe you don't blame me for any of this… _Lily thought wryly before she tried to push herself out of the girl android's vise grip. "Boys will be boys, androids will be androids. No use fretting about it now that he's safe."

"I guess... " She released Lily and folded her arms. "I guess you're right. I'm glad you and Ryuto – kun are okay."

"Thanks." Lily said, feeling a bit odd. It was usually only Mosh that expressed worry for her, and hardly so openly. _Guess the Vocaloids play by rules - gushier, more touchy – feely rules. Ick. _They walked back to the house in easy silence till Lily remembered a thought that had followed her throughout the day: "Hey Gumi – san, why does Ryuto - kun call me and you 'nee – chan' and Gakupo – san 'nii – chan'?"

Gumi smiled, Lily might have blushed if she could since it reminded her of the grin Yuriko had given her the first time she opened her eyes. "That's because he thinks of us as his siblings!" She spoke as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world. "I do too! Nii – san, Ryuto – kun, and you are my family!"

Gumi, feeling more emotionally light than when she first came out, skipped inside the house. Lily hesitated for a moment, those last words buzzing in her electronic brain. "Hmm," she said simply. Lily could not think of anything else to say so walked into her house.

* * *

**A/N**: One more chapter till the second arc. To everyone who's put the story on alert or faved it, thanks so much!


	5. Eyes Covered, Feelings Shown

_**Track 05: Eyes Covered, Feelings Shown**_

The Virus fell over with ease, with a 'poof' it fizzled out of existence.

Mosh frowned, he took off his Kamina – esqe black sunglasses and wiped them with his tightly fitted gray tee. Once he was finished cleaning, he placed them back on and stared. "Yup, it's still gone."

Mosh bent his legs and then flipped back, without looking he ended up on a lamppost. From so high above he could see the city for miles. Despite dismantling ten Viruses within two hours, the city looked untouched.

_ This couldn't have been the horde CUL was telling us about, could it? _Mosh thought. _I didn't even need Lily to help me with those last three, they were so weak!_ Which is why when a producer called her as they patrolled the streets of Kita, Mosh convinced her not to tell said producer to "go fall in a hole 'cause she's busy" and insisted Lily should go to the nearby set for a photo – shoot.

_There may be more Viruses, but none were as strong as the one we fought with Ryuto – kun three weeks ago. These are just a bunch of small fries. _Mosh hopped off his lamppost and onto the tallest branch of a tree. He tried not to be seen by the cheerful patrons of Asukayama Park, hiding in the thick trees as he moved around it. He watched people feed birds, walk in and out of museums, or simply look at the garden's gorgeous flowers that were vibrantly blooming thanks to the nice spring weather. _Though I guess that's thanks to good luck and good timing. If it had frightened all the humans here it might have grown out of control._

Mosh groaned. From the radio speakers on his chest he could amplify Lily's songs or simply send a short burst of sound to knock over enemies. However, he was meant to be a support system, _her_ support system. He might have become annoyed when Lily called him her sidekick but the truth was the blonde Vocaloid had more of the firepower. _If anything worse happens here I'll need her. _

He jumped, sliding a bit before he settled on the next roof top. This one however, had a glass ceiling. One could peer downward and spy at the occupants below if one wanted. However, there were no ladders that lead up to the roof, all the windows were at the bottom levels, and the walls were made from sleek steel. Unless you were an android whose leaping abilities were only rivaled by Superman and Mario, there would be no way to see through the glass. Thus, Mosh – and Lily who had reluctantly told him that this was the building where her photo shoot took place – suspected it was meant to be a skylight.

Mosh looked below and almost choked on his laughter. Lily looked up, as if she was preternaturally aware of him, and he leaned back, escaping her view. He was still shaking with mirth.

_Lily in a school girl's uniform?! _He glanced down at the glass again. The wider his grin got the more Lily seemed to frown. Her headphones were replaced with a black Alice band, but from how she looked at the headphones on the table from afar he could tell she would've preferred replacing her leg instead. Her white polo, black undershirt and tan skirt were crisp and well fitted, but she still pulled at them. _Not used to wearing so much clothes at once, huh? _He quipped in his head. Even her legs were covered by stripped pantyhose. Black Mary Janes waited in the corner and she gave then the evil eye.

"I wanna wear boots." She griped.

A woman in black grumbled something beneath her breath. "How many high school girls do you see wearing boots to school?" The woman said with a tired sigh.

"Only about the same amount of girls who wear neon red glasses with golden lenses." Lily gestured in front of her where Gumi and Gakupo laughed. They were dressed similar to her, save for the fact that Gakupo had on a blue undershirt and black slacks. Also, Gumi had an orange ascot to go with her glasses while a black choker was wrapped around Mosh's partner's neck.

Mosh felt his gears turn a bit faster than usual. _Gumi - chan looks even cuter than she sounds…_

He shook his head, reminding himself he was here to laugh at Lily for a bit then get her back to go patrolling with him. His eyes drifted back to the blonde and the black – suited woman who pulled at her hair bun. "Look just go over there, the sooner you stop fussing the sooner you can get out of my hair –er, I mean get out of here." The woman blushed angrily, Mosh pitied her. He knew his partner could have that effect on people sometimes. During their first few days as a Virus hunting team, Mosh and Lily more time fighting each otehr rather than the enemy. _I'm sorta shocked the Internet Co. Vocaloids haven't changed the locks on her yet. _

Lily chewed over the woman's words and finally put on the shoes. She tossed her blonde hair contemptuously before she moved to the back of the creamy yellow backdrop. The background also contained white streaks and a pale heart pattern that encompassed her, Gumi, and Gakupo. The woman sighed in relief, and then she pointed to the latter two. "Megpoid, Gackpoid, in this scene you are supposed to have a sort of friendly, easy vibe, almost romantic. Lily's character is meant to be longing for your relationship." Lily's "character" was currently rolling her eyes in contempt.

"Hm?" Gakupo put his hand on his chin, pretending to think. "Friendly, almost romantic, I can do that!" He picked up Gumi in a princess – style carry, dipped her, and kissed her forehead. The woman and Lily both groaned.

"Too much Gacktpoid." The producer told him. The violet – eyed android smiled regardless, thoroughly pleased. Gumi got out of his grip and softly smacked him. "Just, look like you're talking happily while Lily escapes your notice."

"Also," a new male voice said, Mosh couldn't see the stranger's face as he buried it behind an ornate looking camera. "Lily, you're expression isn't quite right. Try turning around and looking back…" She did so but the glare she gave Gumi and Gakupo didn't soften. "…the pose is good but it's the face. You aren't supposed to be annoyed or angry, this isn't a yandere song. You're longing for Gakupo." The purple haired man smirked at Lily and she smirked back.

"Sure we can't make it a yandere song?" Lily wondered aloud. Gakupo's face dropped. The producer shook her head.

"What's something that you want?" The camera man said. "Think about something you want, that's so close you can almost touch it, but you can't have it."

Lily frowned deeply. The producer mirrored her face till the former's suddenly changed. Her eyes radiated a feeling of distance, solemnity, and they seemed to be on the brink of tears. Her lips just barely frowned, but the subtlety seemed to add to the sadness. "Perfect!" The man cheered. "Now Megpoid, Gacktpoid – that's great! Beautiful!"

Mosh saw ten flashes of light, and was suddenly thankful he always wore sunglasses, before the man stopped. "I've got the first shot. They're gorgeous! I've gotta get another camera card, be right back." He walked out of the room.

"Nice work Megpoid, you're free to get changed and leave when you're ready. Your outfit for 'The Last Revolver' is at your trailer." As the producer spoke Gumi took off. Lily began walking with her. "Lily, you have to stay, you've got another picture with Gakupo and then one by yourself. You'll have to be crying for these." The producer followed the camera man.

"Crying?" Lily looked aghast, like she had just been told to claw her own eyes out. "What do I look like to these people?"

"Like Vocaloid who did a good job before." Gakupo said bluntly. "I've never seen you like that. What were you thinking about?"

"That's none of your business." Lily groused. Gakupo merely laughed. Mosh raised an eyebrow, shocked at the man with violet – hued hair ease.

"Fine, it's not." The Vocaloid agreed. "But would you tell me if I told what I focus on whenever I need to get teary - eyed in a hurry?"

"No." Lily said instantly. Gakupo waited, and waited, and waited. Three seconds later, Lily muttered: "Maybe."

Mosh laughed, but couldn't help but be curious too, so curious his previous mission of snatching Lily up to help him fight was forgotten for the moment. Gakupo began: "You know I was the first Internet Co. Vocaloid right? Before me it was the Crytonloids over here. There were also Engloids but they live in the West. Barring one infamous lady android, they're usually too busy to visit for long."

"Uh, I guess." Lily said with a shrug.

"Seeing as I was new, and they were still testing the waters with me, I didn't have much they wanted me to sing at first. The producers felt safer using the Cryptonloids like Len - kun or Kaito - kun, who had stable fan – bases. So that meant the Cryptonloids were always doing something too."

"What did you do?"

"Just stay in the house alone, wait for something to happen. The house was the same size it is now, but most of the rooms were always dark 'cause I didn't need them. Dust collected, cobwebs took over hallways, but it felt weird cleaning them since it wasn't like they belonged to anyone. I started dreading going home from the Cryton House or after a job."

"That's sounds like the worst." Lily said in a gruff voice, but Mosh could tell, she was sympathetic.

"It was the worst, I was miserable." He smiled at Lily. "But then something happened."

"You got a hit single?" Gakupo shook his head. "You got a fan club?" Again, his told her no. Lily pouted. "You got a new robe?" He laughed at that but still his head swayed side to side. "What then?"

"One producer came over the house and brought a girl. The girl knocked on the door. When I opened she smiled and asked: 'you're my nii – chan right?'"

Lily blinked. "That was Gumi – san!"

"Yup." Gakupo paused to wipe laser fluid that leaked from his eyes. "I said it makes me cry, but I didn't say it was in a bad way. I was really happy." He sniffed.

Lily averted her eyes. "Sorry I ruined your little love nest."

"Ha! What ruin?" Gakupo patted her back and she gasped in shock. "That just means when Gumi's not around I have another cute girl to flirt with. And when you're doing your superhero thing, then I can talk to Ryuto - kun about the mysteries of life – and women of course!"

"Of course." She started. Her voice mirthful. "Maybe Ryuto – kun can give you some tips."

Gakupo and Lily laughed. Mosh, from above, chuckled as well, but he stopped when he heard a loud 'CRASH'. The woman in black and the camera man were out of breath when the piled over each other to enter the studio room. Only when both fell to the ground in their haste did the two Vocaloids go silent. Gakupo ran over to them and picked the humans off the floor with ease.

"What happened?" He asked the breathless newcomers.

"I –It – I don't even know what it was!" The woman began. Mosh and Lily froze, although he had an uncomfortable icy guilt locked his gears in place. "But it was blotchy purple thing that latched on to my leg and I felt it gnawing –" She stuttered.

"Damn it." Lily swore beneath her breath. "Mosh was supposed to be scouting this place." More guilt grew inside her partner. "Where did you see it?"

"It grew when we ran," the camera man began. "I thought we wouldn't get here fast enough but it seemed stalled at Megpoid's dressing room."

Gakupo balked. "Is she still there?"

The camera man solemnly nodded. Mosh recoiled from the window and ran. He could already see what building had a murky, odd – colored shadow so he jumped off the roof. He flew through the sky, soaring past several feet of Kita before landing on an empty street in a crouch. He stood up from the small crater he caused. A familiar voice buzzed his ears.

"You didn't call me! Idiot!" Lily growled. She was so loud her words drowned out B. B.'s engine before she flicked it off. The purple haired android managed to trail close behind her, but unlike when Mosh last saw him, Gakupo was carried a sheathed sword.

"You can yell about that now or we can go and save your friend," Mosh said. "Your pick."

A dusky blur fell from the window and howled in pain. It plummeted to the street, the three androids backed away. The ground quaked when it landed.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" A soft voice chirped. Gumi opened the door, clad in a long sleeved red kimono, from out of one sleeve she pulled out a revolver. "I thought the street was clear before I shot. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" The trio stared, completely speechless. "I did! I'm so sorry! I – look out!"

The Virus roared and charged forward, towards Lily. Quicker than Mosh could blink, Gakupo unsheathed his katana and sliced the Virus in half.

"Whoa." Lily said, awestruck. "You two really can fight!"

"Thanks." Gakupo slicked back violet strands that had gotten loose from his ponytail. He leaned into Lily's face. "Would you reward your hero with a kiss?"

She turned on the heels of her Mary Janes. "Nope." She smiled however. "Good job though."

"Aww," The breach Gakupo had made sealed itself, the Virus rose as it re-stitched its body. "That's all I get?"

Mosh shoved himself between the Internet Co. Vocaloids, the speakers on him quivered till a loud 'BOOM' erupted from them. The air suddenly shoved the Virus into the wall of Gumi's dressing room but merely knocked Lily and Gakupo off their feet.

"Your bonding is cute and all." Mosh began. "But Lily, you might want to get rid of this thing first."

"Right." Lily stood up and summoned her microphone. She started:

"_Snuggled away from the sun and moon_

_Even gears will be driven mad by blindfold love-_"

Lily snapped her mouth shut. Gumi and Gakupo attempted to stifle their laughs. "Er, sorry." She switched to the right song and the golden notes she usually beckoned ran after the Virus. It dissolved as they touched its dusky flesh until only a gaping wound was left in the building. "'Blindfold Love' must've been still on the queue in my lyric library. And I thought only humans got songs stuck in their heads." She admitted. Her bashful voice much quieter than the loud voice she used to sing just moments before.

Mosh waved his hand aside. "We both screwed up today, it was so bad newbies had to help us." Gakupo and Gumi looked to him, bemused. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Well that's no problem." Gumi said with a grin that sped – up his gears. "Nii – chan, this is Lily's partner, Mosh."

"Nice to meet you." Gakupo held out his hand. Mosh shook it briefly. "Say, Lily – san isn't seeing you or any other dashing Virus Hunter is she? Do you have any tips for bringing out her 'dere' side?" Mosh dissolved into laughter after Lily's gasp of indignation. The blonde android shoved the samurai aside and began stomping away.

"You, you – You both are so annoying!" She claimed. "I'm going back to the set! At least I'm paid to listen to nonsense over there!"

"Ah, before you go Lily." Mosh caught up to her. "I think there's something I should tell you. It's about you're crying dilemma."

"Wha-" Realization, as well as anger and embarrassment, crept over her face. "What's wrong with you - I-I don't cry, and that's the end of it!"

"Even if Yuriko would approve?" Mosh questioned. Lily stared at him, skepticism broadcasted through her blue eyes. "I've got a story for you, listen…"

* * *

"_Mosh – kun? Come in, come in!" Mosh sheepishly walked into the room, his hand scratching the back of his head. Yuriko clicked her tongue chidingly. "Maybe I made the scouting instinct in your personality files too strong. You spy too much."_

"_Sorry." Although Mosh said it, he also leaned slightly to the left. A monitor shined. Odd symbols flickered by, despite not belong to any alphabet he had seen outside the Junk Lab or in the books he's read, he understood them. "This is for the new android you're making."_

"_Yup." Yuriko swiveled her rolling chair so she was facing the computer screen. "I'm almost done with her."_

"_Her?" Mosh frowned. "Why a girl this time?"_

"_Well, when I made you I built you like a male because where I come from there aren't a lot of them anymore." Yuriko grinned at him. "One's enough for me, thank you."_

"_Hey!" Mosh said, mock – offended. "Women, and soon they'll be two troublesome girls I need to look out for."_

_Yuriko laughed. "Oh, she's definitely going to be troublesome for you. Happiness, sadness, anger, love – I want her to feel every emotion I can think of!"_

"_Yeesh." Mosh frowned. "Can't wait."_

"_Me too!" Yuriko cheered, his sarcasm flying straight over her raven – haired head. "Since the Viruses use feelings of biotic creatures, I figured it's only fair to have a heroine who sings with her heart to stop them."_

_Mosh opened his mouth but stopped, the bluish light the screen emitted seemed to make his creator's already unusually pale skin even more eerie as it reflected against her determined face. A question that had always stuck to the deep, deep pockets of his digital resurfaced. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Yuriko continued to type away on the keyboard, as if Mosh's words were simply the buzz of a flies going by. _

_Mosh frowned. "Fine then, why are you making my partner like this then? If she's an emotional, dramatic, and disobedient then all of that would cause trouble for you later on right? Irony aside, there is no need for a drama teen heroine. There's no need to make it look human at all. If it was a hunk of steel that shot lasers, it'd would easier to deal with right?"_

_Yuriko stood up, her hands slammed on the keyboard while the screen piled up with nonsense words. She glowered at him, eyes icy in their color and fiery in their gaze. Mosh moved back in fear._

"_Listen to me." She started softly. "I could do everything you said, I could make a dead piece of scrap metal but I won't!" Yuriko reached for his small gray shirt and pulled him closer by his collar. Mosh was astounded. "I want to make something that feels, that can cry, and laugh, and groan, and sing because I never could while the Viruses were around. Neither could my sisters. No one in my home could for fear they'd be swallowed alive. When the Viruses finally got that we were done being their feast they took off. As they left everything I've kept bottled in resurfaced, everything…" Yuriko released him. She fell limp in her chair, not exhausted physically, but spent mentally "…including rage, which I still tend to bottle up from force of habit, sorry Mosh. Yet now that I've seen this place, where people are can embrace their emotions without fear they'd only attract pain and death, I want to protect it. And I want her to want to protect it too." Yuriko smiled. "That's why you have emotions, and why Lily will have emotions too. To feel what I have and what these humans do. Do you understand?"_

"_I… I think so." Mosh said honestly. "And you don't have to apologize, I like feeling for the most part."_

"_Good." Yuriko went back to screen, erasing the gibberish she had typed accidentally. "Make sure that Lily knows that feelings are worth it, even the bad ones."_

"_I will." Mosh paced back to the doorway, still slightly ajar from when he had first peered through it. A thought stopped him mid – step however. "What 'bad ones'?"_

"_Sadness, wistfulness, longing, stuff like that." Yuriko told him without looking away from the screen. "They might be painful to hold on to, but they've gotten me this far."_


	6. Un - Sync, Part I

_**Track 06: Un – Sync, Part I**_

Lily slammed the double doors shut behind her but the rumbling, like persistent thunder, was getting closer. She conjured her microphone stand and slid it between the door handles.

She backed away slowly, she didn't look behind her. "Hey partner!" The blonde jumped. She shushed Mosh, who had been the cheery speaker. He looked at her, looked at the door, then back at her. "Is everything alright with you? I thought this was just supposed to be a cameo."

"Sshh!" She admonished, although shr somehow managed to be louder than he was. "Does it look like everything's alright?!" She scorned. "I'm trying not to let that little menace find me!"

"Menace?" Mosh frowned. "Is that why you sang +REVERSE? Even still, I've never known you to hide from a Virus, Lily." He glanced warily at the door. "How bad is this one?"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Went the entrance, so far the microphone had done its job but its thin metal body was starting to bend. It'd only be a matter of time.

"I wish it were just a Virus. It's a lot more evil than that." Lily whispered. Mosh's eyes grew so large Lily could see them over his black shades. "Damn cameo, I knew this was gonna suck…"

* * *

_"This is gonna suck." Lily said, twenty minutes earlier. Gumi covered Ryuto's ears and gave the girl android a disapproving look._

_"Aw, the Cryptonloids are nice, you'll love them Lily - san!" Gakupo spoke. "Just a warning though: sometimes they can be a bit strange. But you know what they say about eccentric geniuses…"_

_"Deal with them until you find someone who's not a few flowers short of a bouquet?" Lily offered to his non – question. She tugged at the high collar of her white blouse. The long green skirt it was tucked into made the outfit seem dated. _I look more old – timey than Gakupo – san!_ He looked his costume over, a modified version of his white and purple robes with added Western influences like the large ascot. "We're not even singing and they had to put us in these overdone frocks. I wish I were Ryuto – kun right now."_

_"But I wanna cameo in the Synchronicity videos too!" The green haired kid in pink jeans and his mended Gachapin shirt protested. He was able to skip away from Gumi. "Len - kun and Rin - chan topped the Vocaloid charts with the songs…oh!" He waved his hands in front him and frowned apologetically at Gumi. "Not that I don't wanna do the cover, I wanna do both!"_

_"Cover?" Lily asked. "Like a blanket for merchandising or something?"_

_"No, silly Lily, to do a cover is when you sing along to another Vocaloid's original song. For instance, the single 'Cowardly Montblanc' was originally made for my voice, but Ryuto – kun's gonna make a track of it to his voice." She beamed at him and ruffled his hair. "He'll be great!"_

_"I guess." Lily said dully, "though, why you'd want someone else singing a song made for you is beyond me."_

_"Why don't you ask Hatsune Miku?" Gakupo nodded to the dot of teal that seemed to moving closer to them. "You're doing a cover for her tomorrow aren't you?"_

_Lily searched her memories. In the morning, when she was still half in sleep mode she remembered Yakuto telling something about 'covers' and maybe his vacation somewhere. She dazedly mumbled for him to bring her back something before hanging up. She wanted to hit her internal snooze button but a beat later Gumi got her out of bed with her story of the Synchronicity cameos._

_"Maybe I am." Lily shrugged._

_"Ooh, your voice is too cute! You must be Lily - chan!" Lily snorted, the compliment sounded odd coming from an android with a higher squeal than most prepubescents'. It was still melodious, and although most of Miku's face was covered by her ornate gray mask the Cryptonloid in front of Lily still looked beautiful in the multi-colored mullet dress she wore. All of this, plus the bouncy twin tails, made Lily understand how she could be one of the more famous Vocaloids._

_Miku cupped Gakupo's chin. "Hmm, it doesn't look like your face matches your voice though." She continued to feel up Gakupo's cheeks, then his shoulders. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a male Vocaloid."_

_"I get that all the time." Lily quipped before removing Miku's mask from behind. Miku flinched when Gakupo smiling self greeted her and she quickly whirled around to face Lily. "Hello Hatsune– san."_

_"No!" The girl with eyes somewhere between blue and green told her sternly. "It's Miku – chan or Miku! 'Hatsune -san' is too formal for me!" Her grin was wide and sparkling white, its intensity made Lily step back. However, this merely convinced Miku to step closer and put the blonde's hand in hers. "We are going to be good friends, I can feel it!"_

_Lily snatched her hand away and moved down the trail. "We'll see Hatsune - san." She said. The rest of the androids followed her into the building. Though it was a wide gray room it was filled with lights, cameras, microphones, producers, androids, costume designers, set designers – Lily almost felt claustrophobic. She turned around, her eyes locked on the exit._

_"Hey everyone!" The buzzing room hushed at Miku's voice. "Have you met our newest friends, Lily - chan and Ryuto - kun?!"_

_A crowd rushed over to them. Ryuto was immediately swept up by a short – haired blonde, a brunette, and a pink haired woman, much to Gakupo's dismay as he tried to be noticed over their cooing. Costumers blocked Lily and Gumi from each other as the humans pinned and tore at fabric, suddenly dissatisfied with their previously beloved designs._

_"Um, hi." A young teen's voice was picked up by Lily despite the chatter of designers surrounding her. "I didn't think they'd make another blue – eyed blonde."_

_"They didn't, in a way." She crossed her arms over her chest, and had to fight to keep them crossed as four people were attempting to re – stitch the poofy sleeves. "Aren't you the hero of this story? You're not a very loud one."_

_"Our cute little Lenka saves his volume for his singing!" Miku answered for the boy. He tried to speak for himself again, only for Miku to pull at his cheeks. "Isn't he adorable? Kagamine Len, this is Lily…just Lily."_

_"Nife tof mebt ub!" He greeted, or at least Lily assumed it was a greeting. "Mifu – nea – chab leb mif goub!"_

_"Is it true, what the producers have been saying?" A soft but low female voice answered. It was the pink haired woman. While the designers swarmed Lily she had escaped the gravitational pull of Ryuto's cuteness to stare at the blonde. It wasn't a hateful stare, but not an admiring one either – it didn't seem concerned either way. Stoic was the best way to describe the placid face. "That you fight monsters that have been pouring into Tokyo lately?" Lily nodded. One designer took that chance to fix her neckline. A hairstylist yanked her long tresses of gold and put them into a low ponytail. "Then do you know why they've come?"_

_"Luka - chin, Luka - chin, Luka - chin, I've told you before." A blue haired android, one who was nearly as tall as Gakupo but much reedier, put his two cents in. Lily was thankful for his arrival as it made several designers fuss over his layered robes and headdress instead of her and her raiment. "It's just like Miki – chan and I talked about. They're aliens from a galaxy far, far away who came to steal all our ice cream, and thus, our happiness." He grinned at Lily, obviously proud of his "clever" deduction. "Right Lily – chan?"_

_Lily looked back to Gumi, also free of her costume mob. "'A bit strange?'" She mouthed. The green haired girl smiled weakly. Lily faced forward once more but found herself staring at a curvy woman in a silver curaiss with red embellishments._

_She smiled down at Lily, but the mirth in it was more patronizing than welcoming. "So you're my new model huh? Looks more like a downgrade than an upgrade though."_

_The new woman placed her gauntleted hands on her hips. Lily did the same with her bare arms, the tattoo on her left arm clashing with her traditional costume. "I'm not a downgrade." She growled. "I'm my own, the one and only Lily."_

_The older looking woman stared for a bit longer, and then burst out laughing, along with the rest of the Vocaloids. "You're so serious, it's too cute!" She said, patting Lily's shoulder so hard she nearly tipped over. "Speaking of which, Miku - Miku, stop it with Lenka's cheeks already. You're going to tear apart the synthetic skin if you pull any further." The teal haired girl pouted but released Len._

_"Thank you Meiko – nee – chan!" Len said, sincerely grateful. He then sped off before Miku could pester him any further._

_"Uh…" Lily started._

_"Nice to see you Lily – doll!" Meiko said, the former aura of aggression lost to the wind. "I feel bad that we're only meeting now."_

_"Sakine Meiko!" A Tuner called out. "We need to give you one final check up before you go on. Kagamine let it slip that you had five bottles of sake last night."_

_"Gah! Bunch of worrywarts." Meiko rolled her eyes. Lily might have done the same if she were in the woman's armored boots. "You made us able to process food and drinks into electrical energy. Plus, it's not like I've got a liver to destroy anyways." The Tuner grimaced deeper and the red knight sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll go." She winked at Lily. "When I'm done with these health freaks, feel free to talk or ask me anything." She strolled out with the Tuner._

_"Meiko is the first Japanese Vocaloid ever made." Gumi explained. "She's kind of a big sister to everyone, even to the non – Crypton Vocaloids."_

_"But she also can be a jokester sometimes." Miku continued. "She does that bully act to every new girl Vocaloid that shows up. In a weird way, that means she's accepted you!"_

_A black suited pair headed for the remaining Vocaloids. They ordered Miku to the set as she was in the first scene. Meanwhile Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo were told to go another room for a final script review. Soon only Lily, the other blonde, Ryuto, and Gumi were left._

_"Megpoid, can you and Gachapoid go into the next room. We've got the stage for your cameo there and we need you two ready to leave immediately after."_

_"So soon?" Lily questioned. "Is your schedule that tight Gumi – san?"_

_"Yeah." She confessed. "After my cameo here I'm singing the cover for Ryuto, and after that I'll meet up with Luka for the 'Happy Synthesizer' video, then I do audio for my single 'Mozaik Role'." She smiled, but this time Lily could see traces of sadness in it. "See you tomorrow Lily - chan, hopefully."_

_Gumi went with the black suited people and Ryuto, who was playing patty cake with the short – haired blond, quickly murmured "sorry Rin - chan" before following his fictive older sister. Lily watched Gumi leave. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something bothered her._

_"Hi! I'm Kagamine Rin! Excuse Me! Over here!" The chipper intrusion on her thoughts was not welcomed. Lily glared at the source out of reflex. The source, clad in a pure white dress and black shawl, glowered back. "I was trying to say hello, you don't need to be so rude!" Rin admonished._

_"Well I don't need to talk to some loud mouthed brat!" Lily retorted, also reflexively. Rin hopped out of her director's chair. It was a mistake as it only made the gap in their height more notable. Lily snickered, lighting more fire in the younger looking girl's blue eyes, only a couple shades darker and greener than Lily's._

_"Oh yeah?" Rin started. "Well maybe Meiko – nee – chan was right, you are a downgrade, second – rate Vocaloid!"_

_Lily's insides flared. While her pride in herself as a Vocaloid was a non – issue, insulting the design that mostly belonged to Yuriko G. Kaiganone was a hot button. "If I'm so second rate, why did they make any Vocaloid after you?"_

_Rin's mouth opened to speak, but then suddenly snapped shut. She wordlessly ran out the entrance, bumping into a familiar bespectacled brunet in a white coat. He glanced at Rin before sighing at Lily. "Please don't tell me you made the star of the video walk out?"_

_Lily smirked. "She's just mad that I won. Maybe one of your buddies can do something about that synthetic skin of hers. It's got to be thicker than that to come after me."_

_Yakuto shook his head. "Speaking of which, they wanted me to come in and remove your tattoo." When Lily groaned he gave her a small, reassuring smile. "It's only temporary, as soon as your cameo is done I'll put it right back." Lily waited a full minute, but he's genuine expression ebbed at her worries like a wave. She followed him into another room, similar to the one she'd first met him in._

_He took her hand gently and looked up the thick black lines that encircled her wrists and made a heart pattern on the front of her arm. _He's always so mild, I've seen some of the other Tuners with Gumi – san and Gakupo – san, and they usually crack the two of them open like piggybanks. It's not like the Tuners can't build them back but_…Lily stared at Yakuto, the man noticed and determinedly glanced downward, his checks a bit more pink._ He's treats us well anyways._ Unconsciously, the blonde android smiled._

_"So, Yakuto – sa…kun." Lily decided. The pink bloomed over his face. "Do you mind?" He shook his head at Lily's question, flinging his glasses off. "What's my 'role' here again?"_

_"Well," He found his dropped spectacles before he continued. "It's only a brief one in the first song, 'Looking for you in the Sky.' You're supposed to be…" He frowned. "You're supposed to be the heroic Len's and the selfless Rin's heartbroken mother."_

_Lily laughed. "Talk about playing against the type."_

_Yakuto grinned. "Actually she reminds me a bit of you –"_

_"What?!" Lily snarled. Yakuto stammered something but her outraged voice drowned it out. "How can I be anything like her?"_

_"Besides the blonde hair and the bluish eyes…" His attempted quip flattened under Lily's burning glare. "Um, well, both of you speak your mind for one thing – which isn't a bad thing, really! And both of you kinda have pride issues – er, I didn't mean issues I mean I – um, you like your design as it is and Rin, you should have seen her when her and Len's Appends were announced. We needed Kaito _and _Kiyoteru to hold her back from that one producer who said her voice could use a lot of work."_

_Lily raised her eyebrow. "Really?" She blinked, and groused again. The awe in her tone gone just as quickly as it came: "She didn't seem so tough before, and if I were her, I wouldn't have ended things so easily."_

_The white wall behind them crumbled with ease, as if it were made from unstuck straw and not solid brick. In the newly formed hole was a yellow machine whose dual steel wheels were nearly as tall as Lily. Dust from the rubble wafted into the air, obscuring the small occupant on the top of the machine momentarily._

_When it cleared, Rin smirked at her and said: "Who's winning now exactly?"_

* * *

"Wait?" Mosh cried, back in the present. "We've been holed up in here because you pissed off some chibi with a road – roller?"

"S-Shut up." Lily ordered, although she was too embarrassed to look at him as she scolded. "And she still is a little menace! Rin chased me around the dragon cavern stage for ten minutes before Yakuto - kun could distract her. He said he could calm her down –"

A final _BANG_ resounded as Lily's microphone stand fell out and the doors swung open. A fiendishly grinning Rin glanced at Mosh. "You're getting in on the punishment too!" Mosh flinched, about to protest. "Don't think I didn't hear that 'chibi' comment!"

"Rin!" Another voice called as another microphone, smaller than Lily's bent one, tapped Rin's bare shoulder. The road – roller's engine halted, only then could Lily hear the mousy Len speak. "The producers have been looking all over for you. They fixed the cavern and the director is ready for your singing scene there."

"Aww." Rin groaned. "Can't I just chase them for five more minutes?"

"They said if you don't hurry, it'll cost them extra for the animatronic dragon rental." Rin pouted yet gave Len her both her hands. He helped her off the large machine, even dusting off her black shawl and white dress.

"Thanks Len!" Her smile was sweet and sincere. Meanwhile the glower she shot Lily was more of the latter emotion than the former. "This isn't over."

She strolled out. Len gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, she has a habit of pulling that out when she's frustrated. And 'Synchronicity' is such a big hit she's probably stressed."

Lily snorted. "You're not the kid who tried to flatten us, it's no problem."

"Yeah." Mosh agreed. "Thanks for the save."

"Thank Yakuto." Len told them, leaving the same way his 'mirror image' did. "If I didn't see Rin back him into the corner, I might not have seen her head for you two next."

* * *

**A/N**: Glad I finally got to introduce the Cryptonloids, they're going to get in trouble with poor Lily later on. I also love writing Miku, and hopefully you'll see why by the time this story's over. Anyways, thanks for reading ^^


	7. Under the Covers

_**Track 07: Under the Covers**_

A few hours after the Sychroncity shoot, Lily walked into the Internet Co. House. A pop - up briefly clouded her vision and chimed in her ears.

**Project Lily plus V2 – Status Report**

**No Damage**

**Power: 13%**

**Recommended: Sleep Mode **

**Automatic Sleep Mode in 10 Minutes **

"Gakupo – san!" Lily called out. "Don't tell me you've fallen asleep already you oyaji – san!"

"I'm no oyaji – san. Or at least, I'm not a bad looking one!" He cried back. Lily followed Gakupo's comment to Internet Co. living room. "How was your day?"

"Alright I guess, more weakling Viruses around Komae and Mitaka. As opposed to getting stronger they are just getting more numerous." Lily ranted. Her amble was cut short. "What is this?"

From the narrow slit that separated a Gachapin print blanket and a lilac sheet whose center had an eggplant stitched in, a head of blue – green hair poked out. "Hiya Lily – chan." Miku squealed. "Didn't expected this, huh?"

"Nope." She confessed, but Lily omitted whether she was referring to the Crpytonloid or the makeshift tent. Gakupo and Ryuto appeared next the twin – tailed songstress a beat later.

"Miku – chan was at the studio and walked me home after Gumi – nee – chan had to go do her other song." The littlest Vocaloid explained. "After that she decided to sleep over since you two are going to the same recording studio tomorrow."

"We are?"

Miku bobbed her head up and down. "You're covering 'Kocchi Muite Baby', remember?"

"Ah, that was it." Lily said. She started to turn towards the stairs. "Well, see you in the morning."

"Wait!" Miku whined, gripping Lily's boot just as tightly as the Virus in Harajuku. "We're all sleeping in the tent tonight Lily – chan!"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's fun!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Of course it's a reason, it's not good one, but it's a reason enough. Oh, come on! Please…" She pouted. Lily had wished she'd kept her face mask on. The full effect of wide, sea – colored eyes was devastatingly cute on its own.

Then Ryuto joined in on the puppy – dog – pouting and Lily felt her bottom hit the floor before she grumbled: "Fine."

"Yay!" The two greenish haired androids cheered.

"Sleep next to me Lily – san!" Gakupo scooted to the side. "I'll keep you nice and warm and –" Lily squeezed between Ryuto and Miku (making sure to touch neither). The scorned samurai muttered something softly to himself.

"San?" Miku repeated. "A bit formal isn't it? Especially for company mates."

"I don't mind." Lily spoke candidly. A fire flared within her soon after and she snapped. "A-And that's none of your business anyways!"

Miku leaned on Lily's shoulder. "Aw, but it is my business – we're like kin now!"

Lily's mind flashed to Gumi in the past: _"I do to, nii – san, Ryuto – kun, and you are a part of my family!"_

She grumbled at Gumi's voice in her head before deciding the subject matter need to change. "Ryuto – kun, how was your cover?"

Ryuto stared at the fuzzy blanket that was a darker green at the top then at the end – in the pattern of a leek – that they used for a mattress. "The producers are debating it, but since it's not a slam dunk I can't go to Taiwan with nii – chan and Gumi – nee - chan."

"What?!" Lily nearly jumped up, but Miku pulled her by her blonde strands of hair before she could topple the tent. If she weren't so stunned by the news Lily would have retaliated against the guest android. Her head swiveled in Gakupo's direction. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We thought you knew." Gakupo said with a shrug. "That Tuner who works with you told me he told you this morning." If she had blood running through her veins, Lily's cheeks might have turned bright red with embarrassment. She had never considered herself a space cadet until today. Two vital pieces of information managed to float in and out her memory bank. "Depending on how well this cover goes, you might have to come with us."

"What does a song that's not even mine have to do with anything?" Lily said, normally she might have cared about how desperate she sounded. The thought of getting within reach to her creator's works without having producers and Tuners having collective panic attacks their product running off was too mouthwatering for her to care. "Can't they just send me to Taiwan anyways?"

Gakupo stared, searching probably for some hint of this new Lily that he might have seen coming. At last he gave up and said: "Covers show versatility, adaptability, if a cover becomes popular then that means you've changed the minds of people who either hated it before or liked it before but now love it. The alternate, wider appeal means that you'd to well in a foreign market. Supposedly anyways, the producers might just want to see us sing for our supper. Anyways, this is your first cover. If you nail it, they'll let you come on the Taiwanese fan convention."

Lily closed her eyes. She was back in that center of streaming blue zeros and ones. A line of golden letters appeared:

_"Now inside the radiance, my heart is being aimed at_

_The spinning, spinning world is—"_

Lily forced them away as soon as they did, knowing they were not the lyrics she was looking for. A next glided line shone:

_Burying future intersects with the past _

_My scared voice draws the present_

Lily shoved those words away too. A third set came:

_I realized that the night's rendezvous wasn't real _

_He belongs to her, I understand, I don't understand_

"Damn it! Where are they?!" Lily cried aloud. She opened her eyes to see the trio of Vocaloids staring at her. "Hatsune– san, I don't have 'Kocchi Muite Baby' in my song library. What gives?"

Miku remained silent. Ryuto answered, with a yawn as his tiny self was already nearing sleep mode, instead: "Gumi – nee – chan had to sing 'Moziak Role' to me before I could sing it myself. I don't know why we're built like that, but we are."

"Hatsune– san?" The girl was still silent. Her eyes were closed. Lily jabbed and poked her, just in case Miku went into sleep mode early.

"Miku – chan?" A sleepy Gakupo said.

"Yes Gakupo!" Miku's eyelids swung open, her voice bright and her teal eyes sparkling. Lily's blue ones rolled in annoyance.

"Lily – san is a reserved tsundere - type, please go easy on her…" He trailed off, despite his earlier complaint he snoozed only minutes after Ryuto did.

"Reserved?" Lily griped. "I'm not reserved, I just don't see why calling you Hatsune– san is such an insult. I call most of you all '-san'."

"That's part of the problem!" Miku explained. She leaned her face an inch from Lily's and the blonde leaned back, nearly rolling on top of Ryuto to get away. "You're so cold Lily – chan!"

"Or maybe you're just too friendly." She snapped. "And if I am a bit cold why is that your problem?"

"'Cause you're shy like my other friend." Miku admitted this with a smile. Lily noticed it wasn't one of those upbeat, super – moé smiles that made producers and fans fall over themselves. It was wistful, faint but traceable pain was painted on her cute face.

Lily was stunned. She knew that Miku could _look_ serious if she wanted – the blonde android stayed for a bit after her cameo in "Synchronicity". She was grudgingly awestruck by Miku's performance as a guardian to a dragon and a combatant to determined looking Len who didn't resemble his usual mousy self either. But when she left Lily convinced herself that the acting android was merely that, a good thespian, not some who had that much depth to her.

Lily didn't want to be nosy about things that didn't concern her, she merely wanted to pry the notes right from out of Miku's electronic and thick – headed skull and get some sleep. _But maybe this is the way…_ she thought, grinning outwardly to Miku and inwardly to her own genius. "Really?" She asked, hoping her interest didn't seem too feigned.

Miku nodded. "I don't know where she came from, but it wasn't Japan, it wasn't even England or Sweden like our overseas kin. But one day, I think it was when the Kagamine twins had a song together and Meiko and Kaito did a duet too. Luka – chan wasn't with us at the time. A producer knew I was free for the day and invited me out for lunch. He was talking about a new song for me - either 'World Is Mine' or 'Romeo and Cinderella', I forget – but it started raining hard. We tried to get back to his car but something weird happened on the way to the parking lot. Rock was there."

Miku tilted her face close to Lily's again. The Internet Co. Vocaloid was beginning to wonder if the codes for personal space had been damaged in Miku's personality file. Lily felt like squirming, but squashed her instincts down and asked. "What was so special about this rock?"

"No." Miku's twin tails swung with her as she sat up and shook her head, nearly socking Lily twice. "Her full name is Black Rock Shooter. She has a funny dialect. I thought it was just Rock so then it became her nickname." She frowned, realizing she'd been distracted. "When I first saw her I thought she was an ordinary human even though her skin was really pale and her eyes were really, really blue." She lied back down so she could stare at Lily, their foreheads connected. "Like yours, actually, the exact same blue."

"Fascinating." Lily turned her head straight ahead. Miku pouted, supporting her head with her arms. Lily yawned, though she didn't think the story was all that boring. "Lots of humans have pale skin and blue eyes, even my creator."

"Ooh!" Miku cheered. "What was she like, what was she like?!"

"That's none of your –"

"I told you about my friend, so now you have to tell me about yours, fair is fair." Miku declared.

"Again with that whacked out reasoning of yours." Lily muttered. "Now about that song?"

"Tell me and I'll think about singing it." Miku bargained, introducing Lily to another facet that the blonde android didn't think existed in the Cryptonloid. She groaned but consented, mainly because she felt too tired growl about it, oddly enough.

"Her name is Yuriko G. Kaiganone and she's a foreigner too." Lily yawned again. "She's got stuff in Taiwan that I really want to see. Now let me get some sleep Hatsune– san –" Somewhere a small sliver panic grew inside Lily. If she was yawning and drowsy that meant her body was forcing her into sleep mode. She still didn't have the lyrics yet but her vision grew dimmer and she didn't know if the Cryptonloid would feel more or less obstinate in the morning. It was now or never. "Hatsune– san, the song?"

"Night, Lily – chan!" Miku said, slurred in a way that meant her sleep mode was coming too.

"Miku – san did you hear…did you…" Before sleep muted her world she head one boy android snore softly.

* * *

**Project Lily plus V2 – Status Report**

**No Damage**

**Power: 100%**

**Good Morning**

_What's so good about the morning? _Lily thought dismally. She sat up and glanced to the side where Ryuto still rested against the back of his 'nii – san'. Meanwhile the violet – haired android had snuggled the plush Gachapoid -that made her laugh despite the annoying ringing in her ears.

_And where is our, oh so lovely house guest? _Lily's thought dripped with derision. Miku was gone from her place next to Lily. She growled at it._ Probably took off to the studio without me._ _Fine, if I never hear that chipmunk voice again I can die happy._ She flipped the 'door' to the tent open and crawled out.

"_Come on Baby!_" Miku let out a melodic wail that blew the grouchiness out of the gears in Lily. Said chipmunk voiced girl continued her croon, swaying where she stood to the fast rhythm. Her insides seemed to move in tempo with it, as if they wanted to dance to music as well.

_Wait! _Lily's shut her eyes with sudden, blooming hope. She beamed at the shinning lyrics in front of her, even from when Miku's song was simply a bothersome buzz, materialized. _Sweet! You're awesome Hatsune!_

Minutes later the song ended, Miku grinned at her. "Good Morning Lily."

"That it is!" Lily replied. She failed to rein her excitement from her voice. She didn't want this helpful interloper to get the wrong idea but if Lily did well then that meant Taiwan was one step closer. _And so are Yuriko's notes. _That musing alone made her feel like singing at the top of her lungs, but Lily contented herself to wait until they reach the producers. "I'll freshen up and be out in a moment. What time to we have to be at the studio?"

"Two hours from now, but from here to Ōta by car will take about half of that." Miku said. Lily quickly rinsed up in the bathroom (Vocaloids were waterproof and even androids don't like to be covered in last night's grime), changed outfits, waved good – bye to her just – awakened roommates and might have run straight through the door if it weren't for Miku opening it.

A black car, similar to the one that had driven Gumi and Gakupo to their music video, waited for them along the side walk. The two Vocaloids slid into the backseat. "Go as fast as you can, alright?" Lily ordered. The woman in the driver's seat nodded and the car took off.

"Thanks, Lily – chan." Miku smiled at her fellow android.

"Thanks?" Lily said, honestly confused. "Um, let's recount the past twenty – four hours: I made fun of you, I provoked your company mate so badly she decided to even the score by nearly running me over, and I pestered you into singing for me. So by your trippy system of thank you, every Virus must owe me a hug and 1000 yen each."

Miku giggled. "But you opened up to me. That's the only thing I wanted."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if Gumi – chan was right." Miku explained. "When we meet to do a song or an appearance and I asked her about you Internet Co. Vocaloids. Gumi - chan always talks about how she feels like she's failing you somehow. That's she's doing something wrong to make you so guarded."

"That's – but – I –" Lily really couldn't think of anything to say. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Gumi would blame herself for Lily's antisocial attitude. _On the other hand, that time with Ryuto, and again when we were shooting 'Blindfold Love.' She worries about others so much, maybe too much. _

The car came to a screeching stop. A skittering sound followed. Lily, whose attention was solely on Miku for the few minutes they'd been on the road, gaped at the windows.

Murky masses ate the sky and the surrounding buildings. They were small, but numerous. The sound of hundreds of creatures scratching through the black van's hull alone was enough to panic the driver. Unfortunately that only seemed to make them scrape through faster.

Lily started singing soon after that. Blue notes floated pass her and through the Virus entrapment. She was fearful too, fearful that Mosh wouldn't get there on time to help them out of this mess.

"Hey, you know what this reminds me of?" Miku said, ridiculously jovial considering one Virus was cracking the glass behind her. "It this video of mine where Rin – chan had to shoot zombies/demons in masks but I was demon/zombie mask leader but I was also –"

Lily conjured a microphone in a flash. The window's cracked and she jammed the stand through, shoving three Viruses away from Miku. Lily then moved to the breach in the front where she yanked the driver away and pulled her to the ground. "Don't panic." Lily ordered.

The woman screamed.

"That would be panicking." Miku admonished, although she had had the good sense to get lowest part of the car too. The Viruses had piled on top now, the composite weigh crumpling the car like an empty soda can. The top was about nearly a foot from Lily if she sat up, which she was at the moment. Lily aimed her microphone upwards.

"Both of you stay down until I say so. Don't try to get out, the Viruses eat metal and flesh – but they prefer terrified flesh more so quit blithering!" The driver obeyed, but the blonde android could still hear muffled sobs coming from her.

The roof fell inch by inch. Lily laid flat on the car's floor. "I'm going to sing, that should get rid of enough Viruses so I can get you two to safety or to my partner." Lily didn't mention it but "should" was the operative word here.

The roof collapsed another couple inches. She had started her song but unlike before the notes couldn't go spread out and attack – it'd be more likely the driver or Miku get hurt inside the squished cage. The golden notes instead coalesced at the tip of the microphone, forming a ball of music.

The ceiling dropped bit by bit. Lily tapped her microphone onto the top, another few inches and they'd be crushed. But she didn't dare release her music yet. _I need more power, and I need more time, just a bit more time!_

Miku yelped, dusky tendrils gripped one twin tail and caressed her face. Lily could see her faux skin and metal inners smoking. _Miku – chan!_

"_Now inside the radiance, my heart is being aimed at_

_The spinning, spinning world is—"_

The ball pierced through the van and light exploded once outside. Viruses surrounding the car fizzled into nothingness. When the brightness faded Lily realized that the car roof had vanished too. Meanwhile, another wave of Viruses crawled over in the distance.

**Project Lily plus V2 – Status Report**

**Power: 85 %**

**Recommend: +REVERSE**

Back – up had come quicker than her status report could keep up with. She heard a slice of a katana weave its way closer to them.

"Gakupo!" Lily cried.

The samurai android gave her a saucy wink as he cut Viruses. It didn't hurt them much but deterred the creature long enough since they had to heal. The creatures were also momentarily stopped when Ryuto batted the smallest ones aside and Gumi shot the larger ones back. The Internet Co. Vocaloids cleared a path to Lily. Mosh and her blue notes, who had be trailing behind them, gave Lily his hand.

"Glad I heard your song before it was too late this time." He confessed. Lily smirked and gripped his hand. She sang again, this time her notes were doubled by Mosh's radio waves and in minutes the miniature Virus army was gone.

"Sorry…" Gumi said first. The green haired girl's knees gave out a second later and Mosh caught her. For someone who gave off the image of an impossibly brawny man, he was gentle as he laid her besides the black van's carcass. "…Sorry I was so late Lily – chan."

"What's the matter with you Gumi – chan ?!" Lily cried. "You're still in that school girl uniform – which means that you came straight from work without sleep? Are you trying to kill your battery or something?!"

Gumi let out a small laugh. "You didn't call me Gumi – san, you said Gumi - chan."

Lily groaned. "Mosh! What were you thinking bringing her here? Bringing any of them here – they aren't meant to fight!"

"The hell they aren't!" Mosh protested. "I was dropping by your house when I heard your S. O. S. Gumi – san was walking home when she saw me and I told her you were in trouble. The next thing I know the runt, the swordsman, and she were charging into the Virus horde."

"That's because Gumi – nee – chan explained to us what you explained to her." Ryuto filled in. "We all decided we had to help Lily – nee – chan."

Mosh gestured to the scene around them. The road was still cracked into small pieces from where the Viruses ravaged it. Tiny black scraps of metal were most likely bits of the car roof that had survived. "For once the Viruses got it right. There's strength in numbers, Lily."

Lily opened her mouth to argue but found she couldn't. Instead she turned back to Gumi. "You didn't have to do that for me." She said quietly. Her blue eyes moved to the broken street, ashamed. "Neither did Gakupo - kun or Ryuto - kun."

Gakupo smiled widely. "Yeah, we didn't, but we wanted to."

Ryuto matched his grin, albeit with teeth that protruded farther. "We got to be real superheroes, just like our nee – chan, Lily."

Lily felt something wet trickle down her face. "Damn it, I must have broke something!" She wiped the laser fluid tear aside. "Ridiculous! You're all ridiculous!"

"That may be Lily – chan, but we're yours. And you're ours." Gumi said. "And it's bad enough we won't have Ryuto on the trip to Taiwan with us, you and Miku – chan need to find another ride to the studio so you can do your cover."

"Ah – right!" Lily remembered. Miku picked up a shard of the car's mirror. She looked into it, staring at her cheek specifically. "I know, sorry that your moé – moé face got scratched up a bit. But we need to get on B. B. and go to the studio now! They'll probably even be a Tuner who can fix you up."

"Fix me up?" Miku asked. She tapped where the wires jutted out and spurted out tiny sparks. "But this looks so cool! Like my Calne Ca design for 'Machine Muzik'!" Once again she astounded Lily into silence. "Do you think they'll let me keep this look for another video?"


	8. Lesson of the Day

_**Track 08: Lesson of the Day**_

"Wow Lily – chan, I'm impressed." CUL's sardonic drawl didn't sound the least bit impressed, more like amused, very, very amused much to Lily's annoyance. "I told you to make nice with them and you end up joining the Vocaloids. Heard you have a couple singles out, they sound so adorable."

Lily groaned. "Damn it, just tell us what you know already you infernal, smart – assed, pretentious little –"

"Mosh, tell Lily I'll get to my news in good time, and only second - rate androids stoop to using obscenities."

"Gah!" Mosh did end up having to hold Lily back from irrationally attacking the large screen where CUL sneered at her.

"Okay, okay, I've had my fun. I suppose I should stop teasing Lily."

"Please." Mosh pleaded.

"But anyways, I talked to my maker. She's in Taiwan again."

"Oh! I remember Luo – san!" Mosh said cheerfully. When Lily stared at him he explained. "After I was made in Japan there was an infestation in Taipei so we went over there and stayed for a while. Yuriko met Luo Tianyi there and they started working together. She helped Luo – san make CUL. But we lost touch after Yuriko insisted we move. We headed for Japan without as much as a goodbye. I didn't question it at the time because Yuriko seemed so rattled. "

"Was it Viruses?" Lily asked. Mosh shook his head.

"As I know, the Viruses were mostly centered in Taiwan while we were there and crawled into Japan when we left, it was like they followed us here." Lily sucked in a breath, as if hurt. Mosh missed the sign of pain in his partner as he was staring at CUL. The redhead spoke at length about Taipei, but little of her maker. "CUL updated Yuriko and I about Luo – san until she started traveling. It was right after Yuriko died."

"That's odd." Lily frowned. "You'd think she'd want to stay nearer to her maker after that. And why am I just hearing about Luo - san now?"

"You hated me remember?" He said with a wry smile. "You didn't want to hear anything I had to say. And without CUL bringing Luo – san up, I forgot to tell you afterwards." He nodded at the screen. "As for CUL, well, I asked her if she thought it was a good idea to leave her maker fangless. CUL said it'd be fine and that Luo – san had more tricks up her sleeve than I gave her credit for. "

Lily listened to CUL's surprisingly flat, stubbornly neutral tone. "My maker told me that while she's secured some of Yuriko G. Kaiganone's notes. They are mostly gibberish to her." CUL shook her head. "I translated bits and pieces of them, aloud it sounds a lot like Japanese but in the written form looks nothing like it."

"We already know she's a foreigner, go on, go on." Lily whined.

"The rest of her notes are rumored to be in an old abandoned lab on the outskirts of Taipei. But some locals think the place is haunted and no Tuner there is interested in an expedition of the place. Some still believe she made Yuriko – san's symbols up completely."

"Well I guess they'd know." Lily murmured. "No wonder Yuriko kept to herself all the time, save for the bit she shared to Luo - san."

"I've attached the coordinates to the place in Taipei." CUL informed them. "If Miss Celebrity thinks she can get a week off from singing for her supper," Lily stuck her tongue out. "Then see if she can go over and do a little literal digging, CUL out."

The red – head girl finally smiled again before shrinking out of existence, leaving the bright blue computer screen.

"Well," Mosh leaned back, resting his feet on the keyboard table. "We're in luck yet again. Latest news says that the newcomer Vocaloid Lily will head to Taiwan with Megpoid and Gacktpoid to appear at the Xieminding Comic Convention."

"Sure you don't want to come with?" Lily said, her lips curling. "A geek like you would probably feel at home there."

"Ah! Watch one marathon of Kuroko No Basuke on a slow day and suddenly I'm branded for life!" Mosh griped. He soon grinned however. "Sorry but no, ever since that car incident last month I don't feel like leaving Tokyo to fend for itself even with small Viruses."

"Suit yourself." Lily shrugged. "If what CUL said that time we brought the runt here is right, it'll probably be a working – and hunting – vacation for me anyways." She got up from her own seat. "Can you scan the area around the Junk Lab one more time?"

Mosh shoved himself off the keyboard and pounded a few buttons. The smaller screens broadcasted grass, trash, and the starless night sky. Lily hunched her shoulders, relieving herself of the tightness that her paranoia put into them. "All's clear Lily." He told her.

"Good."

"What's the matter?" Mosh laughed when Lily tightened her lips into a frown. "Oh…that thing with the car worried you too right?"

"S- Shut up!" Lily growled.

"It's alright Lily. They caught us both off guard, even with CUL's warning." Mosh assured her. "We've been assuming for so long that the Viruses were only driven by hunger. That attack on you and Miku - san is the first time they've shown not only intelligence, but cooperation." Mosh frowned, deep in thought. Lily could see on his dark honey colored face that the longer he mused the less he liked what he came up with. "They saw you in that car and used it as a prison instead of just letting the car dissolve into them and attacking you afterwards – they never planned before!"

"Whatever." Lily's voice didn't betray anything besides disinterest. Yet she could still feel Mosh's stare from beyond his shades. He was worried and knew she was too. "I should've headed back before now. I've still have some packing to do. Anyways, see you in about a week."

"Try to have some fun Lily." Mosh patted her shoulder. "We'll figure this out, don't fret."

Lily jerked her shoulder, forcing Mosh's hand off. She stormed out.

* * *

_Damn it._ Lily growled in her mind. Even the wind rushed to move out of her way as she rode B. B through the quiet streets in the late night. _We've been partners for way too long. He knows me too well._

Mosh had hit the nail on the head when he had guessed Lily's fears, but she wished she hadn't been so transparent. Moreover she wished that Yuriko was there to see this, explain this, help her fight. The woman was known for being enigmatic – in the stories Mosh told her she did things like wear a white bikini instead of a lab coat if the Junk Lab seemed too hot and scribbled fiery eyed girls on the corners of her written notes._ Had she seen any of this coming and just refused to tell me or Mosh? Did she really intent for the two of us to just stab in the dark till we hit something?_

_And now the Vocaloids are involved. _The musing saddened her more than she believed it would at first. _First Ryuto – kun, then Gumi - chan and Gakupo, even Miku – chan nearly got her face dissolved._ At the beginning, Lily never intended to let herself get attached to android singing group. They were supposed to live in two different worlds, them of entertainment and she of hunting. Only crossing paths when Lily was needed and _only_ for that moment. _Damn them too. _Lily cursed inwardly. _They should've left me be. _

But they didn't and it was too late now. Lily liked them, although she was hardly vocal about it, and her warmer feelings often had to be dragged out of her – but she liked them: Ryuto and his innocent admiration of her, Gakupo and his playful, persistent flirting, Gumi and her worrying nature that masked her fierce loyalty and protectiveness – the latter two emotions that Lily could relate to specifically.

It might not have been so bad getting to like them if it weren't for the Viruses sudden teamwork. Lily still shivered at the thought of being in the crumpled black van, making herself as flat as possible. If there had been more people or androids inside when the Virus horde hit she might have been even more squished.

B. B came to a sudden halt. Tire marks marred the pavement behind her like a tail. _No way._ Lily argued with her sudden, scary thought._ Even if they are getting smarter there's no way they could – _Lily shook her head, trying to shake the paranoia out but the idea clung to her spinning circuits._ Could they have known that Miku - chan and I were going to be in that black van? Could they have figured out where I was headed?_

A woman's figure walked by, it wasn't until the silhouette was close enough that Lily could see her features and she gasped. "Sakine – san?"

"Hi Lily doll!" The brunette cheered. She waved to her, shaking the bottle of alcohol in her hands as she did. "Nice wheels, you heading home?"

"Y-Yeah." Lily stammered, trying not to let the shock of suddenly seeing the Cryptonloid show. "You?"

"Same, same." Meiko said, walking towards an alley that Lily just passed. "Heard 'bout Taiwan, congrats on your first overseas trip!"

"Thanks."

"Don't say it like that, so dull and blasé. Be happy, newbie!" Meiko groused, stopping dead center in the entrance of the alley. Lily snorted. "Well I guess that's close enough to happy for you. Make sure you get home soon Lily doll. You need a full battery for tomorrow and a cute girl like you shouldn't be out on the streets so late –"

A tall, dusky mass tugged on Meiko's arm and dragged her into the alley. Her bottle hit the ground with a chime.

Lily hopped off her motorcycle and ran after the Virus.

**Night Vision Activated. **

Admittedly, it didn't help that much in the dimly lit alley. It was bad enough that the Virus blended so well with the night air. Meiko whispered something as she kicked and writhed but the captor dragged her by her neck, muting her for the most part.

"I'm glad you're back to your stupid selves – you must be out your minds if you think I'll let you take her!" Lily sang, the music notes came at the creature in a rushed flurry but it didn't stop running – even as it shrunk and was stung. Finally it disintegrated. Meiko coughed as she landed on her back in the dirt with a loud thud. The light skin of her neck and her arms were slightly shriveled.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A familiar voice cried from the door on the alley's right wall. Lily couldn't place it till a man peered from out of it. His hair was short and deep brown but with a lot more stylized spikes than his regular kempt look. His polo shirt was unbuttoned half way down so a small cross necklace could be seen. He looked down to see Meiko sneering at him.

"Ha!" Laughs tore out of the eldest Japanese Vocaloid. "Looking good Teru – sensei!"

Lily gawked. "Hiyama Kiyoteru?" Said Vocaloid bowed his head sheepishly before pulling Meiko up. "What happened to the mild – mannered AH Software Teacherloid?"

"A gig actually." He admitted. "I'm the lead singer of a band called Ice Mountain in my spare time, we finished our set at this bar and –"

"Bar?" Meiko's eyes shone like newly minted coins that Americans used as change. "With sake?"

"Yeah…"

Meiko pushed past Kiyoteru with a quick "thank you" to him and a quick "goodbye" to Lily, she spoke so fast it came out like one gibberish word.

Kiyoteru shrugged, "Can't keep a good Vocaloid down and from her alcohol I suppose." He smiled at Lily. "I'm looking forward to having Ryuto – kun for the week, but unfortunately the girls are looking forward to it more. Yuki – chan wants to play dress up and Miki says she's going to hide Iroha - chan from him."

"His poor robotic soul." Lily quipped earning a laugh from him. He murmured goodnight but Lily – struck by another sudden questioned – held it open. "Hiyama – san did you know about my cover of 'Kocchi Muite Baby' last month?"

"Ah! Yes! I heard it yesterday even – it was pretty good." Kiyoteru nodded. "But if you're asking me which if it's better than Miku's then you should know I'm not getting into any cover wars."

Lily shook her head. "No, but did you know when the cover was been made, the exact day we were making it?"

Kiyoteru frowned. "It's probably on the calendar somewhere – argh, Yuki – chan likes to doodle on it and Miki – chan sometime draws 'alien symbols' too. Then there's our new girl, Nekomura Iroha, and her Hello Kitty stickers. Most of the time the calendar at our house is incomprehensible." Lily nodded with understanding and he started closing the door. "Frankly, any Vocaloid, Tuner, or producer who pays attention to that thing would know when you're going and where."

He closed the door. Lily waited a few seconds before slumming against it.


	9. Green - Eyed Girls

_**Track 09: Green Eyed Girls**_

Lily looked below. From how high she was only the neon colored signs could be distinguished from the ant – sized dots that screamed "Gumi! Marry Me!" or "I love you Gakupo!" She could see green or purple dots speckled into the crowd at her balcony, but she expected as much. The hotel she peered at them from was only a five minute walk from the Xieminding Comic Convention.

There were even a few flaxen dots, and some yellow and black signs blared at her. Lily gave the fans a half – hearted wave and they screamed. A bit freaked out, she stopped leaning against the railing and hurried back inside the hotel suite.

She nearly felt bad for whatever humans were displaced for the Internet Co. Vocaloids – baring Ryuto – to stay in such a luxurious place. The beds were queen sized, the room was spacious with cityscape view, even the wide glass table in the center of the suite's kitchen overlooked a flat screen TV wider than she was tall.

The table had large three baskets. Lily fiddled with the stripped bow of hers. Beyond the plastic warping were honey – flavored goodies like cookies and tea stirrers. _Do I look like I drink tea? _She thought. Maybe producers figured she would take them as a hint to calm her attitude for the time being. To not make the Vocaloids look too bad in this foreign nation. _Too bad. _Lily quipped inwardly, smirking to herself.

Gumi had just come out of the bedroom when she saw Lily. "Good morning Lily." She greeted. "I figured you'd like Taipei."

Lily shrugged. "Looks like Taipei likes you and Gakupo a lot more. Go look outside." Gumi skipped to the balcony, Lily didn't have to follow to know the audience's reaction. She could hear the cheers and roars on from where she stood. Gumi, presumably enamored by the fans, began singing:

"_We meet every night at the Beauty & Rudy in Udagawa-cho._

_While the drizzle heartlessly blurs your face,_

_Let's make this our final dancehall rendezvous -_"

Suddenly Gumi let out a yelp. The crowed yelled. Lily jumped out of her seat but relaxed and sat again as the green haired girl came back to the kitchenette, a disappointed look on her face but looking no worse for wear. "Ooh! It's not fair! The producers brought out hotel security and they're chasing the crowd away."

Lily snorted. "Well, we are the producers' meal ticket and you were about to do a free concert over there – I'm only surprised they didn't come sooner."

Gumi pouted. "It's still the worst."

"It would've been your money down the drain too." Lily reasoned. "Our house, this suite - it's all paid for by these gigs."

"I don't care about that!" She said hotly. Lily raised an eyebrow. "I mean, all of the amenities are nice – but the fans are what make me a good singer." Gumi's warm smile, the one that suited her face much better than the annoyed scowl she had on before, returned. "They like hearing me sing. They get excited and then I get excited to perform for them. If it's a happy song they get happy with me, if it's a sad song they get sad too – that's what I love. So I always sing for the fans' sake, if the producers just happen to like it that's fine."

Lily nodded, understanding even if she didn't really agree. Fans were an odd thing for her, she didn't mind admiration for her Virus hunting, but performing was just a means to an end. The fact she even gartered fans startled Lily.

"Lily – chan, who do you fight for?"

Lily fell back into her chair.

"Ay, I'm sorry Lily – chan!" Gumi helped her up. "I know it's none of my business…" Lily's trademark words were stolen right out of her mouth. "…but, I was just curious. You work so hard hunting Viruses with Mosh – san, and you sometimes come home with a limb out of place or wires ripped out of your body. I feel like you must have some reason…" Lily flinched, small trickles of laser fluid slid from Gumi's green eyes to her beige cheeks. "…you have to have some reason to put yourself in danger like this, right?!"

"Ssh!" Lily ordered. Unsure of what to do but desperate to make the crying stop, she squeezed Gumi's shoulders like her partner often did to her. "Stop – stop – okay! I'll tell you!" Gumi looked at her. Lily felt her insides twirl a bit faster. "Um, well…it's sorta…sorta like you! You say you sing for other people's sake right. Well I fight them for the sake of my creator, Yuriko G. Kaiganone. She made me to fight Viruses and before I got a chance to know her they killed her." More tears spilled out, but this time Lily could tell they were from sympathy. The was a little pang of sadness that clutched to Lily's gears when she confessed her motive, but Lily would've never been so open about it as Gumi. "But I know she would want me to continue fighting them. So I do."

Gumi sniffed, the last tears fell. "I – I understand, I guess." Lily let out a breath in relief.

The front door swung open. "Hey Gumi, your favorite Engloid is –"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A voice shrilled. Gumi was yanked out of Lily's hold before she could fight back. However Lily conjured her microphone and batted away someone's hand before it could strike her face. "How dare you my cute little Carrot cry?"

_"Your_ cute little Carrot?" Lily repeated. She scanned the newcomer and saw it was a green haired girl. _She's probably some loony Gumi cosplayer who got past hotel security. _While the girl jabbed with her other hand, Lily dodged it and kicked her unprotected right side. The girl landed on the balcony on her butt with a thud.

"Lily – chan stop!" Gumi wailed. Lily blinked at her company mate as Gumi ran over to the supposed intruder's side, helping the new verdette up as she did to Lily just moments ago. "Sonika – chan, are you alright?"

"Sonika - _chan_?" Lily repeated.

"That's right!" Sonika pointed at Lily with all the dramatics of a video game lawyer. "My name is Sonika! And know that you know it don't think I'll let you hurt my cute Carrot any longer, you bully!"

"Sonika – chan, no!" Gumi protested, pulling on one of the girl's black, detached sleeves. "She wasn't bullying me. This is the new girl at Internet Co., Lily."

Green eyes, not Gumi's own but Sonika's which were lighter, narrowed at Lily. Blue eyes glowered back at them.

"So _she's_ my new little cousin." Sonika's black nails poked at Lily's chest. The Virus hunter snarled and slapped her hand away. "She's not all that cute, too big in certain areas if you ask me. But I guess it'll distract the fan boys from that flat voice."

"And what about you?! You speak Japanese like you're gargling with marbles!" Lily retorted. Gakupo held back Lily just as Gumi held back Sonika. "You're wearing a bra and hot pants – not exactly classy attire either!"

"I speak Japanese just fine!" Sonika beat her own chest before proclaiming something in English.

"She's an Engloid, but her phonetic design allows her learns languages quickly." Gakupo explained, probably in the hopes that it'd distract the squirming Lily. "Luka is bilingual – speaking English and Japanese – but Sonika is an omniglot."

"Great." Lily scorned. "But a loud mouth is a loud mouth in any language."

"You little –"

"Sonika – chan, why are you here?" Gumi's question had better luck diverting the Engloid. Sonika immediately stopped trying to claw at Lily. "Where's Prima? Or Miriam?" Sonika sniffled. "What about the rest of the Zero – G Vocaloids?"

"Oh Gumi!" Sonika latched on to Gumi in a hug. Lily quit fighting Gakupo's grip purely out of confusion. Gumi blinked. She was seemingly she was just as surprised by Sonika's sudden clinginess as her fellow Internet Co. Vocaloids. "It's awful, it's terrible! It's truly tragic in every sense of the word!"

"You pissed off the Engloids again didn't you?" Gakupo guessed.

A teary – eyed Sonika nodded. "We were all touring Taiwan together and I said one tiny little comment to Prima after our last show."

"Prima's another Engloid." Gakupo told the blonde. "She's got a gorgeous design, beautiful voice, kinda prudish though." Lily wondered if that last trait was subjective to Gakupo compared with the rest of the world. "Prima's voice was meant to be operatic. We don't know if it was because of that or because of some sort of defunct in her personality files but she sometimes gets…theatric."

"Gakupo! You understand my pain!" Sonika cried. "I told her she sounded like a real pop star back then on stage. It was a compliment, but Prima got all offended and threw a chair at me."

Lily snorted. "That's nothing." _Compared to a road – roller anyways…_

"It is too something!" Sonika protested. "Especially since I ducked and the chair actually hit Leon in the face. Leon tried hitting her back but then Tonio swung at him for trying to hit a girl. Lola tackled him for attacking Leon for no reason. Prima was still chucking make up at me but when Miriam came in and caught a compact she tossed out of reflex, Prima started throwing them at her! I had to flee the scene! I've been here since last week!"

Gakupo shook his head. Gumi patted the weepy Sonika's back. Lily wondered if this was a common occurrence form how neither looked the slightest bit shocked by the Engloid's violent story.

"It's alright Sonika." Gumi cooed soothingly. "You can stay with us till we leave next week." She grinned, but it was one from desperation rather than genuine joy. Gumi silently pled with her eyes to Lily. "It'll be fun, right guys?"

"Sure…" Lily snorted again, "Lots and lots of fun."

* * *

Lily would rather have her synthetic flesh eaten by Viruses and her metallic inners chewed for dessert that admit that CUL had a point. Thus on that last day of the Xieminding Comic Convention, Lily found herself wishing a Virus would gobble her up in the next five minutes or so because she was perilously close to conceding that the travelling red – headed menace of an hunter had a point.

Like CUL had mentioned, it was hard for Lily to get away from her duties as a Vocaloid between fighting with Sonika, press conferences, rebuffing Gakupo's advances, posing for photo shoots, fighting with Sonika, discussing possible new tracks with producers, rebuffing Gakupo's advances, doing an impromptu performance of "Cinderella Canned In Glass," encouraging fans with a speech to watch the upcoming video, fighting with Sonika while rebuffing Gakupo's advances, hardly even having enough time to sleep – much less go to the coordinates of Yuriko's hidden work.

The week had been exhausting, especially since she was expecting much less fanfare than she got. She recalled one time during an interview where she was asked what the music video for her song "Marie – Luise" meant. She thoughtlessly replied: _"Oh, that one, I think I killed myself for love or some nonsense, but it wasn't actually me I killed but a girl I loved who looked just like me."_ The reporters prodded her further. Did that make her a real lesbian or simply narcissistic? Does that mean she would take the same steps as "Luise" if say, she and Gumi became a couple? Did she and Gumi do carnal acts on each other and was Gakupo involved? How was he involved? Lily stuttered off answers until she could no longer stand the press' barrage of questions and deflected attention towards her on poor Gumi by muttering that she didn't think there was proof that "Cowardly Montblanc" and "Mozaik Role" were related.

Another instance was during photo shoots with fans. Gumi and Gakupo were so swarmed that Lily and Sonika had to help the photographers out and take pictures of them and their admirers. Sonika made snide remarks each time a gaggle of teens asked Lily to hold their things while they crowded Gumi, Gakupo, or even the Engloid herself. Too bad for Sonika that the attacks slid off the blonde android like water from oil (not that Lily didn't fell a deviously sweet satisfaction when Sonika was asked by a young purple haired Chinese girl in yellow to snap a picture of she and Lily).

Thankfully, the producers let them have their final night in Taiwan to themselves. Lily went to work quickly, she mumbled goodbye to Gakupo and Gumi. She promised her company mates that she would tell them immediately if she was about to get into something dangerous, as that was the only way Gumi would let her out of a tight bear hug. Lily then started grilling the local convention goers. She figured that if anyone had knowledge about CUL's maker besides the oh-so-smart android who had neglected to give Lily any information about Luo Tianyi but a name, that these otakus would be the ones to know. Fifteen minutes later, Lily had asked a young boy clad in mostly white – who turned out to be the only one of all the people she questioned who spoke fluent Japanese – if he knew about the Tuner.

"You know Miss Tianyi?!" He cried out in surprise. Lily was surprised by how she seemingly struck gold, not that she showed it. "Miss Tianyi is my neighbor. She's the one who brought me to the convention – ah, Miss Tianyi! Over here!" Lily saw a young woman come closer. She was in a blue mini dress and mismatched navy socks, barely looking older than her adolescent neighbor. She kept her bluish – gray hair in two rings behind her head. Her dark green eyes looked to the boy with kindness before traveling up to Lily. Luo froze.

"Yuriko?!" Luo covered her mouth and shook her head. She ran over to the android and the child. "Moke, can you wait with the Yuezheng siblings by the snack table? This lady and I have some things to discuss."

Without a word he did as Luo instructed. Lily waited till the youth was out of ear shot when she quipped. "What's with the get up? It doesn't scream genius inventor so much as cutesy fan-girl."

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Luo frowned. "Gosh, Yuriko could've put in something about politeness in your personality files."

Lily laughed. "So I can tell the Viruses 'I'm sorry' or 'please excuse me' while they try to dismantle me and whatever poor city they happen to snack on? Get real."

Luo sighed. "Karu told me you were difficult, but then again, she's difficult too." She glanced around. So far the two weren't attracting any wandering eyes of attention. Cosplayers, MAD designers, and Dōjinshi fans alike all seemed pleasantly occupied by one thing or another at the convention. Lily glanced at her fellow Internet Co. Vocaloids: Gakupo had taken out his katana for weapons nerds to fawn over. Gumi was listening to Sonika, who removed her headpiece and spoke in her ear in a hushed tone. Sonika showed Gumi something pineapple shaped and Gumi's eyes widened. The girl with light green eyes caught Lily's stare and dragged Gumi elsewhere, out of sight. Lily grumbled but stopped once Luo tugged on her as well.

"Come, we can't talk here." Luo tugged at her again before Lily pulled her hand back towards her and walked with the oddly dressed Tuner. Luoquickly spoke with two teens, saying that she need to the two of them to drop Moke home. They agreed, once they got autographs from Lily of course, and Lily followed Luo outside the building, further and further away from the Ximending Pedestrian Area. A small voice inside Lily questioned whether or not she should've left without telling the others.

_They only said to tell them if you were in trouble, but you're not in trouble now. _She rationalized. The same little voice told her there might be a deeper reason but Lily clamped her headphones to her ears, uselessly trying to mute that side of herself.

Luo began humming a tune, only a few minutes later, a sleek blue car came and slowed just as it reached the Tuner. The front door opened to a small fluffy creature with one wing. "Evening, Tian Dian." Luo said. It bounced cheerfully as Luo petted it softly before climbing in the passenger's seat. "Lily, nothing I say should leave this car, unless you're speaking to someone you trust absolutely, like Mosh or Karu. I kept Yuriko's secrets for this long so if you truly are like her, you'll keep mine."

Lily shrugged, realizing where CUL got her annoying tendency to withhold information in that dramatic, tension – building way. She moved to the back seat and spoke. "Fine, fine just tell me already."

Luo looked back at her for a moment, and then closed her eyes. She began singing. Lily stared at her creature, which glowed blue as the Tuner continued her melody. The blue of the creature enwrapped the steering wheel and gas pedal of the car. They drove through the streets of Taipei.

_Lily. _Luo's voice floated inside her head, the android flinched. _I'm not human._

* * *

**A/N**_: _Admittedly, the last part isn't so shocking from this side of the forth wall. But get ready for a big change in the next chapter.

Also, Karu is CUL (it's how its pronounced in Japan), I decided that since Luo's her Tuner, she ought to have a special name for her even if they aren't all that affectionate (or at least don't seem that way...)

Thanks for reading ^^


	10. Words Buried Beneath the Surface

_**Track 10: Words Buried Beneath the Surface**_

"What?!" Lily cried. "You're an android too?!"

_Not even close. _Luo's voice chided. In Lily's mind she could hear someone's clicking tongue but when the blonde android gawked at Luo the blue – clad girl was still belting her melody without pause. Lily waved a hand in front of her. The bluish haired Tuner still continued her song. _Stop that Lily, and put on your seatbelt. You don't want to have your producers pay a fine if the authorities catch you, do you?_

"Oh really?" The blonde started softly. "'Cause, I know I'm a foreigner and all. And that some traffic rules between Taiwan and Japan bound to be different but…" Lily shrieked: "I'm sure driving a car with _no driver_ has gotta be against some sort of law!"

_Oh, but there is a driver. On my orders Tian Dian is driving the vehicle. _Luo answered. Lily gaped at the white creature, and who rolled in tandem with the steering wheel. She felt no more secure than before. _Now Lily, about that seatbelt. _

The gray seatbelt clicked as she swung it around her. "How are you – what are you – what the hell?!" Lily stammered.

_It's probably most prudent to answer your questions in backwards order. _Luo started, her placid mental voice a stark contrast to Lily twirling gears. _First off, I don't come from Hell – in fact I think my home is almost the opposite. Parallel from the galaxy where your celestial bodies dwell is my home. I'm what you call an extra – terrestrial, "alien" sounds simpler though, so you can use that term. My species of people can read emotions and communicate our thoughts through songs – with living creatures and technology. _Lily opened her mouth to protest something. _What? Did you really think the universe's only sentient creatures were humans and robots? _Lily's snapped her jaw shut.

"But why are you telling me you're a –" the word felt ridiculous to even utter. "– an _alien_? And why are you here?"

A small frown formed on Luo's lips but she did not pause her singing. _I reside here for an important mission. The people of my planet discovered Earth as the Viruses descended. They are worried that once the Viruses are done gorging on the humans and their emotions on Earth, they will travel to Lyrizella, my home. _

"Don't say that like its sure thing!" Lily said. "I won't let the Viruses get that far!"

_Please calm down Lily, I meant no offense. _Luo told her. _And I do not want that scenario to come to pass either, so we should be allies. The Viruses may be more concentrating on Asian countries at the moment but they've decimated a world's population before when left unchecked: it was the home world of your maker, the woman you call Yuriko G. Kaiganone. _

A chill blew through all of Lily's wires. She froze. "T-That's not –" Lily spluttered. "But Yuriko was human! Mosh told me so!"

_Mosh is mistaken, _Luo said frankly. _Mosh made have had more time with your maker than yourself but not as much as time with the humans of Earth. She didn't tell me much about her home world, she said she was forbidden to tell me much, but she happened to see me land on Earth. When she told me she wasn't from this world too I decided to trust her. The fact that she helped me learn some of these human languages didn't hurt either. If you haven't noticed, the language of Yuriko G. Kaiganone's world is, by pure coincidence, remarkably similar to Japanese when spoken. But in the written form they are wholly different._

The car stopped, Tian Dian suddenly turned to Lily, who jumped. The driver spat out a crumbled piece of paper that landed on Lily's lap. She smoothed it out with shaking fingers as the creature turned around and started "driving" again.

Lily looked at the symbols. They mostly consisted of concentric circle – like shapes. However, Lily understood every word:

* * *

_Day 328_

_The male android is coming along nicely. I think I like the name, Mosh, for him. It's really cute!_

_Though he's supposed to be a Virus fighting android, "cute is not necessary," as Goldie might say. She was always so practical. She probably knows about the deal I had made with Dr – drat, I can't even _write_ her true name! Ridiculous witch – the deal I had made with the Spell Queen now. She'd call me foolish for even creating an android, especially since I don't have the materials to make one strong enough to hurt the higher– level Viruses. So far it seems he'll have to be a supporting sound, maybe I can find a way for him to amplify the next model's powers. _

_I think I'll make the next one a girl. It'll be nice to have sisters again. It's been so long since I've seen little Beast. I wonder if she even remembers me…_

_Even as I write this, I'm laughing while crying. Goldie would scold me again for being so superfluous. "You only need a weapon that cuts through your enemies" she might argue. And then we'd fight, me telling her being superfluous is the point. She wouldn't get that I can't have some dead scraps of metal to challenge them, they'd lose in a minute. _

_The truth is that some Viruses were aptly named. In our world "specialized" Viruses seeped into the technology and turned it against us. We survivors had to return to arcane methods to try and rebuild. _

_But still, I believe if I give these machines a heart – fill them with emotions, personality – that the Viruses won't be able to touch them._

_Of course I have no proof of that. This could backfire spectacularly. At best, I'll still have two somewhat melodramatic androids to take care of. Well, they look like human teenagers anyways, so maybe not even the Viruses will suspect them for technology._

_A part of me thinks it'd be best not to tell Mosh and the girl android about the specialized ones. I don't want them to doubt themselves or their power. Worse yet, I don't want them to go tearing up through the city's tech causing just as much damage to this world as the Viruses did mine._

_Besides, the Gunners and Swords got all of those specialized Viruses. I have seen Viruses here but they merely stomp around, grab whatever's closest, and shove whatever hasn't dissolved at their touch into their bodies. They're like children and the people screaming for their lives are simply really loud toys. They'd get along fabulously with this one girl I remember…_

_Yet, I still worry, where there are children, there's usually a "mother" close by, watching the youth with keen eyes, ready to strike at whoever would hurt them and willing to spurn the rest of the world for her young._

* * *

Lily had read and reread her late maker's notes when the car halted once more.

"We're just at the edge of Taipei." Luo spoke. The fact it was her real voice and not her mental one made Lily's attention leave her maker's note. "Look outside your window please." She gaped. Unlike the sleek, brightly lit buildings that surrounded Xieminding an ugly gray brick building with broken windows greeted her now. "This is the abandoned lab of your maker. It's scheduled for reclamation soon. If you want any more information on Yuriko G. Kaiganone, this is your only shot."

Lily nodded, but it was a shaky nod. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Luo shook her head. "That building is abandoned for a reason, the flooring is shoddy, the lighting is ineffective, and hazardous materials are rampant. Viruses must have torn up the place when she and Mosh left for Japan. Yuriko and I helped each other, but neither of us would have put the other in danger. You're more suited for this mission." Her tone softened and lost its droning quality. "And also, if I don't get home soon Moke will worry. He's probably waiting up for me as we speak."

Lily smirked and removed her seatbelt. "I get it, make sure he knows you're alright."

Luo grinned. It was the first smile she had given Lily. As the Vocaloid got out of the car's backseat, the Tuner said: "You are like Yuriko. It's hard to see sometimes, but she's there, in you."

"Thank you."

Tian Dian drove the alien away. Lily waited till the car was out of sight before glimpsing at the paper for a fourth time. _Wow. _She mused as she stared at the page. Lily pressed play on the CD player she'd clipped to the wires of her "official" Vocaloid costume and put her black headphones on. "Mosh get up!"

She heard her partner's grumble. "Lily! I was just about to turn it! It's one in the morning here!"

"Well, it's twelve here so shut up and listen," She relayed the note she had of her maker's thoughts, plus the information Luo Tianyi had given her. "The whole thing is crazy!" Lily added when she finished. "You'd think we'd be the first to know Yuriko was an alien, not the last!"

"Insane." Mosh agreed breathlessly. "Whenever I asked her about her home, she'd just say she was not from Japan and change the subject. But if the Viruses really did kill off most of the people in her world, I guess it would be hard to talk about - and it would explain her blood." The headphones were silent for a moment, which is why Lily was shocked when Mosh suddenly laughed. "If Ryuto – kun thought you were cool before wait till finds out you were made by aliens to save the world!"

"You can't tell him all of this!" Lily said. "You can't tell any of them!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Lily tried to fight the memory of Kiyoteru's last words in the alley. But it swept over her, bringing feelings of uncertainty and paranoia with it. "I think someone involved with the Vocaloids is also working with the Viruses."

"What?" Mosh cried but he wasn't the only one, a girl echoed the word. Lily took off her headphones, turned, and stared. A wide – eyed Gumi, Gakupo, and Sonika were behind her.

"Lily – chan how could you even think that?" Gumi cried. Lily saw Sonika and Gakupo's faces. The shock was melting into bitterness and pain respectively.

"What are you all doing here?" Lily cried.

"Sonika – chan told us about a haunted house she heard about. She told us she wanted to see." Gakupo answered. His voice not playful or flirty like it usually was, but flat. "She said that she didn't want to leave us out so she told me and Gumi – chan to come along."

Sonika's green eyes narrowed at Lily. "I don't why you're dithering about computer viruses. But you're totally off to call my Carrot untrustworthy! If anything, if you're so suspicious of good people maybe you're the one who can't be trusted!"

Lily recoiled. "You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"I know that you've made her cry for the second time." Lily hadn't noticed Gumi go into Gakupo's arms, tears falling from her green eyes to his chest, until then. It made her heart sink to see. "That's all I need to know."

"I –"

"You didn't tell us!" Gumi cried. "You didn't tell you were in trouble again! You really don't trust us, do you?!"

The words died in Lily. She had completely ignored her promise to Gumi. She felt even lower.

_It shouldn't bother me. So what if they think that you don't trust them?_ A small piece of Lily questioned._ You _shouldn't_ trust them! Miku - chan proved that they can act anyway they want for whatever they need. _

Somehow that thought chilled her more than anything else.

_But…_A shockingly louder side in Lily fought back. _Would they have gone so far for just act? Would Gumi – chan have nearly exhausted herself to help me out if she were just helping the Viruses? And Gakupo – when he told me about how lonely he was, I didn't feel like it was just a show. _She could hardly look at the two Internet Co. Vocaloids. Another question hit Lily like a slap in the face. _Would they be so hurt if they didn't really care?_

"Look." Lily finally said. "I didn't say I don't trust you all, it's just…" The unconfident tone was unlike her, it unnerved her. But the thought of Gumi and Gakupo resenting her, of being cast out like Sonika was amongst her Engloids, scared her like nothing had before. It scared her even more than the moment when she thought she was dying right before Mosh and Yakuto found her. "I'm still not used to this 'family' thing. Mosh will tell you it took a while me to warm up to him too. And I found out all these new things about my maker and everything I thought I knew about Viruses just went down the drain in about an hour." Lily bit her lip, the last part was the hardest for her, but it needed to be said. "I got scared for a second, I'm sorry."

"They deserve a lot more than that." Sonika growled. She stepped between Gumi, Gakupo and Lily. "Prove that you're sorry."

Inwardly Lily groaned but she fought it down. Instead she gestured to the ruined building. "I'll tell you guys everything, but I don't know everything yet. I will as soon as I'm done searching this place." An idea hit Lily. "I mean, when we're done searching my late maker's abandoned lab."


	11. What's Trust Got to Do Got to Do with It

_**Track 11: What's Trust Got to Do, Got to Do With It?**_

Sonika trailed behind the Internet Co. Vocaloids. Lily headed the quartet, followed by Gakupo, and then Gumi. Sonika didn't think the abandoned lab could look creeper from the inside, but it did. At least from outside there was full moon shinning and illuminating the entire area, even if it coated everything in a ghostly light. From the inside only small glimmers of that light showed. Sonika activated her night vision immediately. She saw furniture that looked like someone had torn through them, clawed through them, smashed them against the walls, and so forth. She wished to be in the dark a bit longer.

At her waist was a belt of miniature pineapple grenades. They had been given to her by a Tuner who wanted to "test an experiment" that he wouldn't give Sonika too much details about. For some reason they bugged Gumi when she told the story, but Sonika felt they were still necessary for a ghost hunting expedition into a creepy old building. She also pleaded with Gakupo to bring his sword and with Gumi to bring her gun. They both tried to tell her that if they actually met a ghost then physical weapons wouldn't harm the already departed. Sonika told them to stop being silly and take them anyways.

And if what Lily was telling them about was true, Sonika was absurdly glad she badgered. Her metal teeth chattered with fear. She poked and poked Gumi's shoulder. She hadn't even stopped when the Japanese Vocaloid faced her. "G-Gumi, my cute little C - Carrot," Sonika started, failing miserably to keep the fear out of her whispering voice. "L-Lily can't possibly be t-telling the t-truth about these 'V-Virus' things, right?"

Gumi patted Sonika's hair. "Viruses are real but don't worry, we've fought them before. Some of them don't even like eating androids!"

"Eating!" Sonika repeated. "I'm going to get _eaten_?!" Lily shushed her. Sonika covered her mouth but her mind spat out thoughts at a mile a minute. _Crap, crap, crap, what the hell did I get myself into?! _Sonika glared at Lily. The blonde did not notice since she was conversing with Gakupo. Unusually, the samurai was quiet. It was Lily who spoke and tried to get closer to him as he moved away. _What the hell did _she _get myself into! _Perhaps a section of Sonika's brain remembered that she would've gone ahead into the tattered building regardless of Lily. Mostly however, Sonika let her anger latch on to Lily._ Of course she'd attract a bunch of monsters. At least she'll get eaten first. The blonde with big breasts and scanty clothes always dies first in horror movies. Then it goes by most skimpy to the most prudish… _She looked at Gumi who was clad in her official Vocaloid outfit: a cream blouse with an orange crop top and matching skirt. Next the omniglot peered at Gakupo, still in his white robe that hid a bluish bodysuit underneath. She stared at her own outfit, with its well fitted bra, exposed stomach, and short shorts. "I don't want to be the second one to die!" She cried.

"Shut up!" Lily growled. Something dark colored flashed behind her in the open window. "No one's going to –"

Sonika pulled out a mini grenade and plucked the metal ring off. She chucked it outside the window. The _BOOM_ echoed from the outside the lab and the wall exploded. Pieces of rock and glass knocked Lily off her feet.

"I saw one! I saw one! I saw one!" Sonika screeched. She jumped in place and pointed at the now broken window. "It was dark and wispy looking and –"

"Um, Sonika - chan," Gumi swept through the debris with her hand and brought back a burnt piece of transparent gray fabric. "I think it was just a curtain."

As if on cue, the wind blew from the other window. The four Vocaloids turned to it and saw gray curtains tousled by blowing air. Lily glared at Sonika. "Anyone could've made that mistake!" the Engloid insisted.

Lily grumbled as she got up. Gumi looked like she was about help the Virus Hunter, but stopped herself. Her face became pained. The verdette scampered towards a bookshelf, glancing through dusty texts to distract herself.

Sonika grit her teeth. _Why Gumi cares so much for that girl is beyond me! _ That wasn't the whole truth. From the moment she met Gumi Sonika knew that the two green-haired, green-eyed girls would hit it off. The Japanese Vocaloid's motherly nature was well matched with the British Vocaloid's tendency to act like a spirited teenager. _But she shouldn't waste her energy. Lily's no good for Gumi – or Gakupo either! _ Her pity for the samurai – like android was ignited by seeing him solemnly thumb through magazines on a table.

"Hm?" He murmured as his hands rested on a journal. It was black with no words on the cover, only concentric circle, the outer one blue and the inner one gold. "What's this?"

When he gently traced the symbol he blinked. He took his finger off the cover and saw that some skin and some metal had been chewed away. Meanwhile, the blue ring glowed. Everyone's eyes locked on the abrupt light. It trailed off the circle and Gakupo dropped the journal. He started to back away from the dented steel table when the blaze of blue moved beyond the book, past the table, and dripped onto the floor.

When the glow hit the floor, the wooden ground shuttered and cracked, the splinters plummeting into darkness. Gakupo moved backwards but the hole caught up with him before he could run away. Gumi screamed, she sped, but it was too late to catch him.

Lily leapt and gripped Gakupo's fingers. Sonika clasped his left arm. The two of them held on and pulled him up. They all leaned against the wall. The gap in the floor grew larger and larger. But just as it reached the tip of Sonika's boots the breach stopped growing.

"You alright Carrot?" Sonika called to Gumi on the other side. Gumi nodded so much that her goggle – headphone set nearly fell off and into the abyss. "Lily, your maker's pretty warped." _Might be where a certain blonde gets it from…_

"She is not!" Lily groused. "It's not like you're the one deal with emotion eating creatures on a daily basis!"

"Neither did she!" Sonika griped. "She made asshole android to deal with them 'cause she was too useless!"

"What do you call dealing with it? She could've stayed at home instead of helping Japan not become a wasteland."

"Ladies." Gakupo cut in. "As fun as it is to have girls argue about me, well, around me, I'd like to point out that a glowing notebook that makes a big hole in the ground might be important."

The table and the journal were still intact as was everything north of it. They all edged closer to it, using the walls for support, till the Vocaloids finally were reunited around the table.

"I wonder what's inside." Gumi said.

Lily leaned over the book. She saw the concentric circles and jumped. "It says 'Mother'!"

"It does?" Sonika questioned. "Where?"

"Right here. That means 'Mother'." Lily tapped the symbol lightly, in a second her fingertip was dissolved down to her circuits and wires, like Gakupo's. The inner circle shone gold. "Oops." The androids ran on to the same side and pushed themselves as far as they could away from the room's center.

The gold shimmered through the cover, table, and floor just as before. Only this time the wood sunk slowly, forming a stairwell that lead below. Deeper into the steps radiant yellow lines could be seen.

"That might also be important." Gakupo noted.

Lily made her microphone appear from thin air again. She poked the "journal" with the stand end twice. It didn't seem to react at all. "It's not a notebook, or at least not a paper one. Somehow it acts like a key and an alarm system to this place. Her real stuff must be underground! Those lines remind me of the Junk Lab!"

She skipped down the stairwell, Gumi followed, then Gakupo, and lastly Sonika.

"What's the 'Junk Lab'?" The green haired girl in yellow and black asked.

"That's Yuriko's old workspace in Japan. It was where Mosh and I were born." Lily turned to look at Sonika, but ended up seeing Gumi and Gakupo's stunned faces. Her blue eyes quickly returned to the ground, "Which I should have told you two about long before."

Gakupo frowned but then a smile spilled forward. He put his arm around Lily.

"Hey – what are you?" The blonde began.

"It so hard to stay mad at such a 'dere' face for long." He said with a laugh. Said "'dere' face" was somewhere between a snarl and a smile. "But I'm just glad you're being honest with us now."

"Me too." Gumi said. Lily gasped again when Gumi moved her other side and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Please trust us from now on, Lily – chan! You won't regret it!"

Lily's small grin made Sonika's gears churn. _They forgave her so quickly?! _She griped inside her digital mind. _I've been cast out for less, so why does she get so many chances?!_

Sonika was about to verbalize her rant but the sight of a flickering screen, nearly six feet across and twice as tall, made the words fly out from her head like paper airplanes in the wind. "Whoa." She breathed instead.

* * *

"Kaiganone – san was really something to build all of this _and _two androids." Gumi said, awestruck as the gold beam trailed onto the roof. The cellar, the sleek keyboards, and the wires as long and thick as snakes – everything glowed with the same gold. So far only the several smaller and less humanlike machines that lined two walls of the hidden lab were lightless.

Lily couldn't help but smirk in pride for her maker. She had long grown tired of others criticizing her Yuriko.

The largest screen finally stopped flickering and nearly went pitch black, save the sunny yellow circular symbols on the screen. They read:

**You are Project Lily.**

Lily stepped back in surprise, and briefly translated for the rest of the Vocaloids before answering: "Yes, I'm Lily."

The text disappeared, but more soon followed:

**I am a program created by Yuriko G. Kaiganone, who also created you and a Project Mosh by my records. I store all information about Viruses she has collected in Taiwan and other areas of this planet called Earth. However, I have no data on the three other projects that sensors indicate are present. Are they intruders? I can have them removed.**

After briefly chuckling at the idea having Sonika dragged out by her knee – length yellow boots, she told them what the computer had relayed again. All looked visibly disturbed but only Sonika hopped off the ground and into Gumi's arms, a la frightened Scooby – Doo pose.

"They're not intruders." Lily told the program. "But you said you have Yuriko's information in you, right? I need to see it!"

**Of course, I've been waiting for this day Project Lily. **A slice of keyboard flipped, revealing a touchpad on the other side. It beeped slowly as a line of black swam across its surface, like a human heartbeat. **You need to place your hand on the pad, Project Lily. It will dig into your synthetic body, but it's the only way to get Kaiganone's notes straight into your memory files. **

When she explained the last part, Gumi bit her lip. Lily hadn't seen the sign of discomfort however, at least not until Gumi handed Sonika over to Gakupo and tugged at Lily's tunic.

"Lily – chan, don't." Gumi plead. Her voice was shaky but certain enough to stop blonde android. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Lily looked at her, and then desperately to the screen as another message came by.

**Project Lily, this information is urgent. Kaiganone meant for you and you alone to have this knowledge.**

"I have to Gumi - chan!"

Gumi gripped her arm tighter. "No! There's something suspicious here, why can't the program just tell us what it knows about Kaiganone – san?"

Lily frowned, that wasn't a point she considered. "Well? Can't you just tell us?"

**I will not. You have to put your hand on the touchpad Project Lily. **The screen insisted. **I do not trust these intruders.**

"Hey! I already told you they aren't intruders!" Lily groused. "And I've been down that 'trust-no-one' road – it sucks – so spill your binary guts or we're out of here!"

**Ignorant doll. **The program scolded. **I am like you, the work of Yuriko G, Kaiganone, and should be far more trustworthy in your eyes than Megpoid. **

"Megpoid?" Lily echoed. Gakupo and Sonika blinked at the sudden use of Gumi's product name. "Why'd you call her that?"

**That is the proper name for the android you called "Gumi – chan". If she could not even bring herself to tell you that then you should have no faith in her.**

"'Cept she did tell me." Lily glared at the screen. "But there's no way you should've known that name. 'No data' on the other projects, remember?"

The screen went blank, the golden glow of light dimmed. They stood in silence and darkness.

The computer's cords shook and snapped up. They grabbed Lily's tattooed wrist and yanked her forward.

* * *

**A/N**: The next chapter is one of my faves, I've already worked on it ^^ look forward to more!


	12. Mothers

_**Track 12: Mothers**_

**Doll…** the screen said, this time in kanji letters. If the machine could speak Lily would've thought it was cooing. **Just be good and come closer. **

"Bite me!" She growled, meanwhile trying to pull the vise-like grip. Gumi helped by tugging her back, digging her white boots into the floor. Despite both of them resisting, Lily could feel herself being pulled closer and closer. "What are you really?!"

**I used to be your prey. ** The computer said. From the roof above more wires spilled out in a flurry of sparks. They wound around Lily and Gumi's legs. Lily's mouth was soon gagged too. The CD player at Lily's hip was broken with a crunch. The girl androids desperately held on to each other. Both tried to force themselves down and away from the touch pad that inched nearer. **And your foolish maker used to be my prey. Once I erase those troublesome songs from your memory, you'll be prey yet again. Prey for me and my Mother.**

_Mother?_ Lily heard the 'clink' of metal being sliced. _Gakupo! _ The samurai Vocaloid hacked through the serpentine binds behind her. Lily beamed at him, but the smile was short lived.

"Lily – chan!" Gumi cried as she was finally torn away by a cord. While Gakupo's back was turned she crashed into him, knocking the sword from his hand.

_Gumi - chan! Gakupo!_ Lily pleaded with her legs to move. For every back step she made, the wires dragged her two forward.

The room shuttered with a _BOOM!_ and the wires snapped. Lily fell to the ground but didn't stay long. She crawled away and summoned her microphone. Another explosion shook the lab. Lily whipped her head around to see Sonika and another pineapple grenade grasped by her black-painted fingertips. The Internet Co. Loids appeared okay too, dusting soot off their costumes.

"Whoot!" The Engloid cheered. "These are cooler than I thought, or maybe…" She sneered. Lily almost admired Sonika's ability to go from cowering to cocky in mere moments. "…maybe these so called Viruses aren't so tough." Sonika laughed.

The robots along the wall glowered at her with golden eyes. Sonika yelped, nearly releasing her grenade. The robots marched over, forcing the quartet into a corner.

"Lily," Gakupo picked up his katana and held it between the robots and the three girls. "I know Kaiganone – san created them too, but I think we'll have to fight these guys to get out of here."

Lily hung her head low. Her blonde bangs hid her eyes. "I figured." _Sorry Yuriko. _She stood up, shoved Gakupo aside, and sang louder than she ever had before:

"_To make a mistake, the universe is ending_

_Always passing through the green light,_

_Flying through,_

_Stopping yet again,_

_And almost flying again…"_

Golden notes formed instantly. She had them combine and meld into an blade at the tip of her microphone and swung low. Some robots were sliced but others jumped in the neck of time. The robots scratched her faux skin and clawed on her arms. Lily hacked some others off the ground, Gakupo cut clean through robots on her before they could damage her limbs too badly. Sonika hastily chucked grenade after grenade, but her nervous aim made only minute damages to the robots. They marched toward her still.

"Shit!" Sonika cursed at her sole remaining grenade.

"Sonika – chan!" Gumi pulled out her gun and shot. Sonika squealed and covered her face, only when Gumi shot the metal menace on Sonika's shoulder did the Engloid drop her hands. "Throw it at the screen!" Gumi ordered.

_**No**_**! **More spindly wires came out from the woodwork and sped to Gumi. Lily shook the robots off her and ran. She was a second faster. Still singing, her blade exploded into back into notes and blasted the wires away. Sonika tossed the grenade.

_BOOM! _

The explosion was close enough to knock the Internet Co. girls off their feet and singe parts of their synthetic skin and clothes to ash. _That could've really sucked. _Lily looked back, grinning at the broken touchpad.

Her grin flipped when something murky poured out from a crack in the screen. The Virus roared. More dusky masses poured from the robots. Tendrils crept towards Gakupo.

Lily's briefly halted song returned force:

"_Haa... Dance to a dream…_"

The notes shot like rockets towards the Viruses and the tendrils shuttered before fading. The largest one's roar steadily muted as it disappeared. As it died, the creature clawed at Gumi, stretching it's dark body as far as it would go close to the green haired robot.

Lily sang louder each time it got near. _You won't get her. _She silently vowed. _I already screwed up once, I let you get Yuriko, but you won't get her. _

The Virus was gone. Lily fell to her knees.

**Project Lily plus V2 – Status Report**

**Notable Damage**

**Power: 25%**

**Recommend: Evacuate**

The lab trembled, although this time it didn't need the aid of Sonika or the Virus. Pieces of rock chipped off the ceiling and bounced when they hit the floor.

"It's the wires on the roof!" Gakupo cried. His voice jittered from the tremors. More debris fell. "When the Viruses made them come after us, they must have torn through the support. The lab's going to cave in!"

"Sonika – chan, help me!" Gumi pleaded. Lily wasn't surprised that the Engloid so readily assisted Gumi, but assisting Lily was a shock. Both green haired girls hooked one arm around the blonde android and ran with her up the shaking stairwell. Lily tried not to grumble while they held her until the girls and Gakupo reached the barren top room.

When they reached it all the Vocaloids fell down - half from relief, half from exhaustion.

"Hey!" Gakupo exclaimed out of the blue, this time at the suddenly solid floor between the dented table and the entrance. "What gives? I'm sure I didn't almost fall into the abyss of my imagination!"

"Did the Virus do that too?" Gumi questioned. "Could it do that? Why?"

"Argh, I thought you said we'd have more answers after this!" Sonika griped. "Not more questions!"

Lily might have snapped if the green – eyed omniglot groused at her ten minutes sooner. But after being betrayed by her maker's other creations, affirming the worst about the Viruses, and aiding destruction to one of the scarce hints of Yuriko's existence - her heart wasn't in it. She stubbornly tried to stop laser fluid from dripping past her eyes by shutting them tight, but the water wouldn't stop. Lily pounded her fist against the dirt – caked ground. _Why?! _ She cried.

When her vision stopped blurring from watery eyes she could finally see a familiar symbol. _Mother…_ She looked up, Gakupo held the journal in front.

"I think she'd want you to have it." He told her. "I can't get it open, maybe you can."

Lily nodded, flinging her tears aside. She touched the symbol again and the gold glow returned. She opened the notebook and more concentric circle words greeted her. It almost looked like a handwritten diary. Lily put her hands on the page. She opened her mouth to start reading out loud.

Lily felt her skin peel off, down to her metal and wire skeleton. She couldn't even cry out before her sight went black.

* * *

"No!" Lily tried to run past the pitch black space she found herself in. "Not again!"

Lily closed her eyes but she couldn't see the lyrics. In fact, whether open or closed all she saw was darkness. Panicked, she tried singing:

"_Am I broken? _

_I'm broken…"_

"Ah! I still know all the words! The Viruses didn't delete them after all!"The relief gave her enough piece of mind to take in her surroundings. The pitch blackness eventually gave away to glowing tendrils of blue and yellow orbs of light. "Almost peaceful…" Lily couldn't help thinking. She looked down. A halo of bright white light surrounded her feet, but small rings of white also made an upward stairway to solid circle of gleaming white. She followed it, although she made sure to watch her step. "Can I fall from here? What the hell would I fall into?"She shrugged. She finally made it to the large circle platform. When she did she stopped mid – step.

The woman who waited for her was nearly as pale as her white lab coat, making her ebony hair stand out. Her eyes, blue and bright and having pupils shaped like gears, were notable too. The black tresses were the same length and style as Lily's.

Lily's eyes, identical to the woman's, stared.

"Yu…Yuriko…no way…" That was all Lily could say even as the Tuner smiled tenderly at her. She ran, Yuriko didn't move a muscle but Lily pressed forward anyways. Her arms were open as she tried to embrace her maker.

Yuriko's image flickered as Lily's arms moved through her. "This is a recording." The woman said finally.

Lily backed away. "A recording?"The question came out drenched in pain.

Yuriko's image was whole again and she continued. "If you can hear this, if you see me right now, then you must be one of my creations. Any other android or human that touched my journal would've been shipped outside my lab. Hopefully I'm the one who sent you here." Yuriko's smile gained a touch of sadness to it. "Thought the reality is, if I told you to come to Taiwan then I would've told you why exactly. So I'm probably dead. Sorry."

"It's not your fault."Lily muttered, feeling another round of tears coming on. "It's mine. I couldn't do what you made me to do."

Lily couldn't help but feel a little grateful that a grin still graced her maker's face. She wondered whether the real Yuriko would agree that Lily failed. Instead the woman spoke more: "There's a Virus in my underground lab. I found it one day but I wasn't finished with my newer, stronger android and Mosh wouldn't have survived the battle. Instead of fighting, I implanted the computer with a lot of false information to keep it at bay till both of you were finished – including the idea that if can somehow erase your powers." Yuriko burst out laughing. "Why on Earth would I make something like that? Do they know how hard I worked? They really aren't all that smart!"

"Ha, ha." Lily grumbled.

Yuriko's laughter became tense as if she could sense her creation's scorn. "Actually…" she began, her tone somber. "I wish all of them were dumb, then my mistakes wouldn't hurt me and mine so much. Again sorry."

Lily smiled. "You really are full of emotions, almost a bigger drama queen that CUL or Sonika - san."

"The one in there is cocky, but it's got the strength to back it up. It's one of the few specialized Viruses that must have made the transition from my world to Earth. It'll be a hard fight and your battery might be nearly depleted afterwards. Please don't worry, I know a Tuner in the area named Luo Tianyi. She's not an Earthling so she'll understand your situation. Ask for her to fix you up."

Yuriko swallowed, fiddling with the buttons of her lab coat much like Lily did with her headphone wires when nervous. Something big was coming, Lily braced herself. "This is gonna suck."

"The Viruses you fight may be under a hierarchy. The highest and the strongest specialized Virus being called Mother." Yuriko informed her. "It may be the first Virus and when they heard the names my people gave our mothers, they might gotten her name from that. But I can't say for sure that this is true. I can't get close enough to the Viruses, specialized or otherwise, to confirm the rumor."

The Tuner shuttered in fear. "If this is true then plenty of my former notes are pretty much useless. I'm sorry. All I can do is wait for you to be born and put all my heart into you for now." She put her hand to her chest, the warm expression on her face returned. "Mosh, if this is you then you're probably sick of hearing my dribbles about feelings. I've probably raved about how much I put into you, more than any sane Tuner who wanted an easily controlled weapon would give. I predict you'll fair against any Virus that tries to overtake you, I've stuffed you with enough heart to kick out Mother herself... I hope…"

Yuriko's weak smile made Lily feel uneasy too, even if she thought it was crazy that master and creation could sympathize even if they were so far away in reality. "I hope you're right too." Lily said.

"Besides, I want you to feel everything I couldn't while we were under the Viruses' tyranny since a good mother always wants a better life for their children than they had. I hope I lived long enough to be a good mother to you."

"You didn't live long_._"Lily mirrored her sad smile. "But I still think you're good. I wouldn't want anyone else!"

"Mosh don't get mad." She said with a small giggle. "I hope it's my new one, the girl, I'm talking too." Yuriko's image fizzled again, Lily flinched, wondering if she had done something to cause it. Meanwhile the white circle grew brighter and brighter, nearly obscuring the blonde android's vision anyways. "If it's not, tell her I'm glad she's finally here."

The scene dissolved in bright light.

* * *

"Lily - chan…Lily…" Gumi's voice called.

Lily crawled herself past the whiteness and towards Gumi, when her view finally dimmed Lily found herself in the green haired Vocaloid's arms.

"Gumi…" Lily breathed.

"Thank goodness!" Gumi held her even tighter. Lily couldn't move much, but she could look up. Gakupo grinned, and even Sonika let out an exhale of relief. "The book tore through your skin and you wouldn't respond to anyone – I thought the Viruses had really gotten to you after all!"

"So did I." Lily told her. She looked to the left, the worn – looking shell of Yuriko G. Kaiganone's Taiwanese lab greeted her. "How'd we get outside?"

Gumi was babbling 'thank goodness' over and over so Gakupo answered her:

"We pulled the book out of your hands the second you crash landed and took you out. Yakuto – san is in town for the convention. We called him over and he's going to be here in ten minutes. If anyone can get your powers' back it's him."

Lily somehow managed to pry herself out of Gumi's hold. She shakily sat up. "Thanks, but that wasn't a Virus attack, it was Yuriko, she told me some things." She smirked. "But I can't tell you –"

"Oh come on!" Sonika barked. "We've ought to have earned your trust by now."

Lily was going to retort but she shimmered the angry heat inside her. _They'll be time for that later. _She reasoned. She started singing:

" _At the end when we mix together _

_I wander with feelings and shout …'_"

Blue notes surrounded her and she sent them to the Gumi, Gakupo, and Sonika. The music swirled around the three Vocaloids before fading into them. By the time Lily finished her song, the androids were all off their feet.

Sonika rolled on the ground, laughing like a hyena. "What – ha – did you to me?! Ha ha! Stop it I'm ticklish!" The rest of the speech was swallowed by her giggles.

Gumi frowned. "I feel a bit weird too. But can we _be _ticklish?"

Gakupo stared at the howling Engloid and shrugged. "I guess if you think you can be then you can be…"

"The feeling will go away in about a minute." Their attention switched by to Lily. "I did sort of an imprint on you. Normally when I sing +REVERSE those blue notes come out and just lead Mosh to me. But now they'll also lead you two whenever I'm in trouble. If you don't mind saving my ass a third time that is."

Gumi and Gakupo smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

Lily stared into space, looking nearly as human as the airport's other jetlagged patrons who collected their luggage from the slowly spinning rack in front of her. While Gumi and Gakupo searched for their own belongings, Lily fiddled with the wires of her fixed headphones and CD player again. The palm of her right hand was a shade lighter than the rest of her pale self, but not notably. Yakuto did wonders considering the time and materials he brought with him. The rest of her and her coworkers mystery injuries were explained away to the producers and Tuners as accidents from exploring a haunted house – not fully true but not a blatant lie either, just enough of both to get away with.

"We need to get vacations more often." Gakupo stated, his purple suitcase rolled behind him as he strolled to Lily. "A break now again is nice."

"What break?" Lily said with a snort. "We did Vocaloid stuff for most of the week and it culminated into almost getting ripped apart by robots!"

"Yeah but the weather was nice!" Gakupo pointed out, Lily laughed. "And you opened up – a miraculous occurrence worth getting tossed around by wires and nearly crushed to pieces for."

Lily grimaced. "W-Whatever." She dismissed. She had to turn away from him, since his wry smile only made her more annoyed. "I've already proven I trusted you, so don't expect much else from me alright?"

"Crystal clear, Lily." Gakupo agreed. Although now that Lily considered it, he had suddenly dropped the '– san' from her name when he spoke.

"Guys!" Gumi came, her carrot – shaped backpack in tow. Her face had a bright smile on it when the green – eyed girl first left to find her things. Now panic was etched on her face. "Lily, did you know Mosh – san and Ryuto – kun are here?"

Lily's frown grew but out of confusion instead of annoyance. "No, I didn't." The blonde android thought back to the last time she and he spoke. "I hung up on Mosh when we started searching Yuriko's Taiwanese Lab. I would've called him back but my CD player was repaired just as we went on the plane home. He's probably here to grouch at me. Great. He could've brought Ryuto – kun since he's the only Vocaloid he knows that might've known when we landed. Where are they now?"

"I saw them from the window. They're at the exit of the airport." Gumi still looked worried. "They seemed upset."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Lily said with a fake shiver. "Come on, let's see what the brat and Ryuto – kun want."

The trio moved easily through the rest of the airport. At the final floor, with glass entrance and exit doors, Lily could see Ryuto and Mosh for herself. Much like Gumi had told her, Mosh looked down from his sunglasses, holding on to a teary – eyed Ryuto. _I didn't think missing a few calls would be that bad…_ Lily thought, her surprise made her stop.

She was so focused on the two of them, she missed the blonde blur that was behind them. It raced through the doors, pushed past the crowds entering and exiting – including Gumi and Gakupo, and stopped in front of her.

Lily only looked in front when something hard slapped her across the face.

"This is your fault!" Rin snarled, aiming to strike her again as Gakupo pulled her back. "He's gone and it's because of you!"


	13. Un - Sync, Part II

_**Track 13: Un – Sync, Part II**_

"_Rin..." Len called again. Rin made a low, whining sound. "Don't you think it's too late for this now?" _

"_I don't know." She said smoothly. She patted Kaito on the back. "Hey, esteemed guardian, do you think it's too late?"_

"_It's never too late for ice cream." The older android said, absurdly serious as though they were on some important mission. His goofy grin returned a beat later. "The shop's just around this corner!"_

_Rin smirked at Len and her twin sighed. They walked behind the 'esteemed guardian' on the sidewalk of an eerily quiet street. The sky was dark and moonless thanks to cloud coverage. The streetlamps were flickering and dim. Despite the obscure atmosphere, Rin and Kaito decided that a midnight snack was necessary. Miku and Luka had a duet to do and Meiko told them she had another checkup with a Tuner – the eldest Vocaloid said someone had tried to mug her last week. Thus the three non-occupied Cryptonloids walked into the night to satisfy their sweet-teeth. _

"_I have a bad feeling," Len began, but it was so quiet Rin was surprised she could even hear it. "Maybe we should've warned the producers or the Tuners that we were leaving."_

"_Aw, Len, don't be such a scaredy – cat. Much like you and Luka – nee - chan, the producers and Tuners never let us have any fun." Rin teased playfully. Although his worry made her worry, it really shouldn't be so quiet and Kaito had run ahead of the both of them. Yet she shoved the anxiety aside, and continued arguing: "If we don't hurry that blue scarfed piggy will eat the whole double scoop banana split and orange sherbet surprise by himself!"_

_Len laughed nervously. "I guess." He took her hand in his and they walked around the corner. The ice cream shop glowed in the otherwise dim night. The windows poured fluorescent lights through them. Rin beamed at the sight of orange sherbet in the freezer._

"_There's no one here." Len noted. "Is the store about to close?"_

"_Ah! No way!" Kaito opened the glass door and stood on the white and pink checkered tile. "Hey Miss! It's me, your favorite customer! Remember?" He exclaimed over the cheery, old timey music that came through the jukebox. "Let me just get something for the road, please!"_

_Rin pulled her hand away from Len's and went through the glass doors too. Without any patrons or workers, the shop seemed close. _

_She heard a lock snap behind her. Len tugged at the door handle but it wouldn't move. "Len?" Rin gasped._

_The words to the music slurred, became deeper, as the lights flickered until finally all the sounds and lights shut down. "Aw, the ice cream's gonna melt!" Kaito whined. He looked at the freezer and pouted further. "It looks like the blackberry popsicles are already starting to go!"_

_It might take someone with Kaito's level of intelligence a bit longer to realize the misshaped blob that crept towards them was definitely not ice cream, but Rin realized it immediately. She backed away, leaning against the door that Len pounded on futilely. More small formless creatures came from the ceilings and walls. Rin felt her gears spin faster, like a pounding heartbeat, when they closed in on her._

"_Hey, wait a minute." Kaito walked up to one creature._

"_Nii – chan, don't!" the Kagamines cried. _

_The monster slid under the blue haired Vocaloid's feet. He slipped. More hopped over him, pinning him to the ground. They latched on to Rin's leg and as she tried to kick them away she noticed spots where her skin disappeared showing metal inners. _

It's like when Miku – chan came home with that gash on her face. _Rin remembered, fighting not only the insistent attackers but also the swelling fear inside her. _They're Viruses! I thought Lily was making them up or exaggerating but they're real! And tough!

_One Virus managed to pull at her right arm. She leaned her back against the door but some came behind her and shoved her down. They swarmed her. She swathed and screamed but she could feel them pulling her away. _

_Glass broke behind her. She felt herself get shoved into the air. Rin landed on the store's sales desk. Len, microphone in hand, batted Viruses that began to climb up the counter and swung them to the other side of the store._

"_Rin, they're after you!" Len told her. Rin knew it already but she couldn't really believe until he said it. "You have to get out of here!"_

"_Are you insane?!" Rin told him. She tried to materialize her own microphone but nothing would come to her. In fact, her right arm swung off her shoulders loosely. _It's broken! _Since she and Len were not just twins, but mirror images, they weren't ambidextrous like the rest of the Vocaloids. Rin was mostly right handed and Len mostly left handed. So the Viruses had made her mostly useless._

"_You're not." He said with a strained smile. "Insane that is." He forced another batch of creatures away from the counter. "Just go outside and call a Tuner. You and nii – chan are definitely going to need one." His teal eyes broadcasted his desperation. "Please, Rin."_

_Rin nodded. He gave her an encouraging smile as she hopped off the counter and unsteadily walked through the window Len broke. She took off past the corner and pressed the emergency call button on her headphones. _

_Rin gaped at the man who leapt from the building below to the street, causing a crater in his wake. Her own blue-green eyes nearly popped out of her metallic skull when she recognized the triangular shaped sunglasses he wore in the middle of the night. _

"_You!" Rin exclaimed. "You're _her _loud – mouthed friend!"_

_Mosh jumped a bit, probably remembering his latest encounter with the small Cryptonloid. Then he shook his head, and shook all apprehension off. He sprinted pass her. "I don't have time for this. Flatten me later. I can't let these guys get away!" Rin watched him leave, turning the corner she just fled from. She heard him exclaim: "Gone?!"_

No, no, no, no, no –_The frenzied thoughts crowded Rin's mind and made Rin speed back to the ice cream shop. She gasped. _No!

_Kaito was still on his knees, after being trampled he had some damages but nothing serious. _

_But it wasn't him that had her worried. It was the emptiness, her other half nor the Viruses were anywhere in sight. _

"_Len, they took him…" He muttered. "He's gone."_

* * *

"It's all…" Rin seethed. Lily watched the smaller blonde's angry face carefully. "It's all…" Rin started once more, her usually high voice sounding ragged and gruff. Her aquamarine eyes shot daggers at Lily's blue ones.

Rin dropped her head.

"It's all my fault!" The twin cried.

Lily winced, in an odd a way wishing that Rin started fighting again. Water streamed down the little girl's face and splattered on to her lap. Lily waited a few unsure moments before patting Rin's shoulder lightly. She wasn't used to this role as the comforter, but as Gumi was on the phone with Kaito at the moment, Lily felt she had to do something.

"So you went over to the AH – Software House just to check on them and Ryuto – kun?" Gakupo asked Mosh since Rin, the previous storyteller, was too caught up in her grief.

"Yes, meanwhile the Tuners she asked for came. They were able to fix her and Shion - san on the spot - though they asked the two of them not to do anything strenuous for a while…" Mosh looked at Lily's face and he snorted. "The AH – Software Vocaloids were all okay. They didn't know anything that happened. I asked Ryuto when you guys were getting home and where you'd be since Lily wasn't answering my call."

"And I told him I'd _show_ him. I wasn't going to let him fight without me!" Ryuto held his head up with pride.

Mosh groaned. "Your ridiculous attitude is rubbing off on him."

"I know, cool huh?" Lily smiled at her young housemate.

"Yes…alright…okay…good night…" Gumi ended her call with a glum voice. Lily heard it and all mirth disappeared from her face. "Kaito – kun said he's fine now. He called Luka and Miku – both said they were good too. But everyone's going crazy looking for Rin – chan. Meiko – chan took off to find the Kagamines." The small blonde android turned her head away. "Rin - chan didn't tell anyone she was leaving so Meiko - chan assumed Viruses took her again. I told Kaito - kun where we all are and a producer snatched his phone. She said none of us are allowed to leave, especially not Lily – chan." Lily blinked, and then growled – her typical response to being bossed around. "The producers would like a word with you."

"Crap." Gakupo said. "That's producer speak for: 'You're in a world of trouble'."

Lily looked down at Rin, still failing to keep her tears back._ When Yuriko died, I couldn't stop either. I had to wait till I ran out of water to cry. _"Len – kun is in a lot more trouble now." Rin's head snapped up. "If they want me to stay put like a good robot while he got himself hurt saving his sister, then screw them!"

"Lily – san…" Rin sounded shocked.

"Don't get any ideas." The older looking girl insisted. "I still think you're a menace." She smirked at her. "Fighting Viruses is my job, isn't helping your twin yours?"

Rin nodded. "You're right! I'm going after him too."

"Don't think you can leave me out!" Ryuto jumped up and down. "I like Len-kun too! I wanna help!"

"It's not like they can tell me what to do." Mosh said with a determined grin. "I don't work for anyone but my crazy partner."

"So it's unanimous then?" Gakupo asked. "That's a resounding 'no' to the producers' orders?"

"Absolutely." Gumi told him. She pressed another button on her headphones. The voice of this line was so loud even Lily heard it.

"Get Lily – doll!" Meiko ordered. "I think I found Lenka!"


	14. Re - Sync

_**Track 14: Re - Sync**_

**Project Kagamine/Len – Status Report**

**Nota –**

**Extensive Damage**

**Power: 53%**

"Come on." Len grumbled as he banged himself against the wall of his cage once more. It didn't budge or scratch meanwhile the metal in his arm dented a bit – not that it mattered, the Viruses had ripped open his left arm as soon as they brought him here.

_Did they know about me before they brought me? Or was this cage designed Rin? _Len took a break from his fruitless ramming and stared at his prison – it looked like a glass box wrapped in chains. One chain at the top was attached to the cavern ceiling and held him above. _It was definitely made to hold an android at least…_

From how high he was and how little of the glass he could see through, everything looked like black dots squirming below to Len. Yet, he did notice two slightly longer, bigger dots that the others encircled. The two large shaped even looked vaguely human. He peered at them.

The figure on the right looked up at him, it had golden eyes.

Len flinched. _Don't those look like – _

Before he could finish the thought, the gold-eyed figure made something appear in its arms. The object glowed smoky pink – and when it did Len could tell it was a book. The pink smoke flowed in the air and formed a circle. The gold-eyed humanoid stepped into the hole but it pointed at the second figure and then at Len before disappearing in it. The pink smoke faded soon after.

A blue screen on his glass wall blocked all the dots from view. Len fell back. Kanji letters popped up:

**Nice to see you're up, Kagamine – san.**

"Where's Rin?!" Len hollered. The kanji disappeared, soon replaced by more dialogue.

**If I know her like I know I do, she's coming here for you soon, even if that means asking her enemy, and our enemy, for help. **

_I'm bait!_ Len realized. "Why do you want my sister? Anything you want with her, I'll let you use me instead! Just leave her alone!"

**She's not the one we want anyways, neither of you are our targets in reality.**Confusion and shock painted Len's face. **I asked for them to go after the blonde haired, blue eyed girl Vocaloid – forgive my younger siblings for being so reckless and not paying more attention to any other specifics.** He sighed in relief. **But you will bring that pretty little doll right into our hands. **His smile flipped. **There's no need to worry Lenka, when we finally dismantle that troublesome hunter you and your precious sister will be too useful to destroy. You two will even be rewarded, in a sense.**

_It doesn't sound like any 'reward' I want –for me or Rin! _Len thought. He continued ramming himself against the glass but only saw his damage go from 'extensive' to 'very extensive' for his efforts._ Rin I'm sorry!_ He thought miserably. _Because of me you'll get hurt!_

"Give me my brother back!" Rin screeched.

The blue screen shimmered out of existence and Len couldn't find the humanoid dot again. Yet his eyes locked on a yellow stream roller. Rin knocked and ran over the too slow Viruses while a trail of golden notes finished them off. Any ink - like creature that dared to attack the Vocaloids from the side was shot back or hacked through.

"I found him!" Ryuto's cheerful voice from above made Len glance upward. The green haired boy waved at him from the top of his glass cage. "Hi - yah!" He hit the glass with his microphone and didn't even manage at dent in it. Instead the poor child stumbled himself.

"Easy now," Mosh caught Ryuto before he began plummeting to the rocky ground. "Let me try." He hopped of the glassy roof and held onto a chain. The radio speakers on his chest began to shake.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM! _ At the third air blast made one wall shatter like falling stars. Ryuto and Mosh pulled Len out of the wreckage and chains. The Cryptonloid gave them a tired smile. "I owe you a 'thanks' this time, Mosh – san right?"

"Yup, and I owed you a save." Mosh looked down and shook his head. Rin chased a Virus into a wall and flattened it, and flattened it, and flattened it again until the wall finally crumbled. "No offense, but your sister's kinda scary with that thing."

"None taken," He watched as Lily's note chucked one Virus through the cavern's roof. "I bet your partner can be trouble sometimes too."

"That's a sucker's bet."

Hey! Stop!" Rin cried. Len's attention moved back to her. She pressed buttons and pulled on the emergency break. The road roller still sped - faster than he had thought it ever could. Lily and Rin both tugged the wheel to the right but it stayed straight on course for Gakupo and Gumi. The machine only turned when they did, and it was closing the gap between road roller and the androids.

"The Viruses can control technology can't they?" Len asked.

Mosh nodded. "Some of them anyways, we only figured out a few days ago too. The ones that could screw with tech were supposed to be dead, but that's life, I guess."

Gumi split from Gakupo and shot at the road roller. She diversion worked and the road roller chased her to the other side of the room.

"Alright, enough of this," Lily pushed Rin out of the driver's seat. She (and unbeknownst to her Len) was about to yell at the older looking blonde when Lily sent her notes through the control panel. They wore at it till she could pierce her microphone straight through it. After she did she poured more golden light inside the road roller.

Lily jumped out of the road roller herself and huddled herself over Rin. The machine exploded and the Virus Hunter shielded his sister from the blast.

Len let out a sigh before he began climbing down the chain. He then frowned. "Did you guys get their nii-san or nee-san too?" Mosh's bemused face told him no. "That Virus and someone with gold eyes were leading the rest of them."

"Probably why so many took off when we first started out attack. Usually they stay to fight us and get there tendrils handed to them." Mosh groaned. "Today really is the worst!"

Lily picked up Rin off the ground. Len's twin patted the dust off her shorts before she looked at Len in the rocky sky. She grinned and waved.

Len waved back. "I don't know about that."

* * *

Lily had never more wanted to go into sleep mode than now, or at least that's what she told herself while conveniently forgetting all the other times she'd been dog tired following a wicked Virus hunt. After trashing the road roller she still had to battle it out other Viruses. It took most of her energy, much like the one Virus in Taiwan. Even with the help of her partner, her coworkers, and the Kagamine Twins the fights continued for agonizingly sluggish minutes. Most of the Viruses were slew or had escaped.

At this point she merely wanted to fall into the nearest mattress, even if it meant staying with the Cryptonloids. The Internet Co. Vocaloids offered to walk Len and Rin home just in case anymore murky - shaded monsters came after them. When Rin protested, saying that they weren't children who needed to be babysat, Lily quipped that she whined like a child who needed to be babysat. A verbal spat ensued but thankfully didn't last long since both parties were drained. _Another sleepover, woo – ho. _Lily thought with a mental groan. _At least Miku – chan will be ecstatic_.

The entrance to the Crypton house swung open before they even neared the verdana. Luka Megurine had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Luka – nee – chan?" Rin didn't have time to say anything more before the pink – haired android scooped her in an embrace.

"Aye, Luka – chin." Meiko ruffled Len's blond head. "I told you, you were worried for nothing." She grinned at Lily. "We've got a top – notch Virus Hunter to help us out."

"Some help!" A woman shrieked. Also from out the front door of the Cryptonloid's home came a human in a black suit. Her hair was unkempt and her suit was less crisp than the producers normally wore. However, it took Lily a mere second to recognize that the woman was the same from her "Blindfold Love" photo shoot.

"Miss, they were –"

"Look at them!" The producer ignored Gumi's words and clutched at Rin's left arm for only a moment, Luka pulled Rin away and glared at the woman. "Lily, you and your damn Viruses got the Kagamines damaged. Do you realize how much it'll cost to fix them – and we have to get a Tuner to Rin for the second time in one night!" The producer glowered at her. "Lily, I won't let this happen again! You're no longer a Vocaloid."

"W-What?" Lily cried. "What do mean I'm not a Vocaloid?!"

"I'll have you fired!" The woman howled. "You're a menace, a danger to every one of these androids! Take out everything from your Internet Co. room and never darker our doorstep again!"

"But –"

She pointed to the rest of the Internet Co. Vocaloids. "You all stay away from her! Stay away from that other android she always hangs around too! We can't have you risking yourselves again!"

"But I don't want to leave Lily – nee – chan alone!" Ryuto spoke.

"Gachapoid, she isn't your sister, you have none!" The green eyed boy looked floored. As if his world decided to tear at the seams. Lily wanted to console the boy but when she stepped closer the woman continued her barking. "Leave!"

Lily found herself shaking. She looked down at the ground. _I wasn't supposed to care…_ She griped inwardly. _I wasn't supposed to want to be a Vocaloid, or like any of them…_ She blinked back her tears but refused to look at her former coworkers, if she looked at them she might not stop crying till she reached the Junk Lab. _I wasn't supposed to lose anyone else…_

"Hey lady!" Rin had pried herself away from Luka's hold and kicked at the woman's ankle. The black – suited lady winced in pain. "What do you think you're doing?! Lily didn't bring the Viruses to us! She protects us!"

Lily gaped at the little girl android. "Rin – chan?"

"That's right!" Len piped up. "She didn't have to rescue me before!"

"Or me." Meiko told her. "She saved my ass and got me a bottle of sake in the same night! You can't fire a girl like that!"

Len blinked. "When did that happen Meiko – nee – chan?"

"Shut up!" The producer exclaimed. "It doesn't matter what any of you say! If I want her fired then Lily will be fired!"

"Well, what if I quit singing?" Miku skipped out of the house, small teal laptop in tow.

She lifted the monitor and showed it to the woman, who turned ghost – white at the sight of it. "That's what's going on according to a current rumor: I'm so heartbroken at the thought of my new friend Lily – chan being sacked. I might not be able to sing for my fans anymore. I haven't the slightest clue that started it but if you couldn't tell by the 150 pages of angry post from my fans and Lily's alike, the idea isn't sitting well at all with our patrons." Miku smiled, it broadcasted such innocence that the emotion almost seemed sincere. "For some reason your boss, who says he's my biggest fan oddly enough, called me and told me to tell you it'll cost a lot less in the long run to keep Lily – chan around."

"Y-Y-You!" The woman seethed, turning from Miku to Lily and back again. "You too! The both of you!" Her irate, incoherent mutterings switched from the two androids before she finally cried out. She stormed back into the house.

"Lily! You can stay!" Gumi hugged Lily from behind and she tipped over. "Er, sorry."

"It's… it's fine." Lily said, and meant it. They both got up. "Miku – chan, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Do what for you?" Miku patted her blonde locks. "You guys are staying over right? I'll start building the tent!" She skipped back inside. Luka and Len trailed her. Meiko winked before going back inside.

"Rin – chan…" Lily began. Rin smiled when Lily called her. "Tha…Than…you're not such a menace after all, I guess."

Rin pouted. "That's all I get? Really?"

Gakupo nudged Lily and she grumbled. "Fine, fine." Her growling face softened. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Rin – chan. You didn't have to either."

"You're welcome." Rin turned her back on Lily. "But don't get any ideas." She said cheekily. Lily's mouth opened wide.

"You little –"

Gakupo shoved Rin towards the house. "Hey I heard Kaito managed to get some orange sherbet after all! Let's go have some!"

"Sweet!" Rin took off. Only the Internet Co. Vocaloids were left.

"That was too close." Lily said.

"I'm surprised." Gakupo started, "I didn't think you cared either way unless…" She expected the surprise hug this time and was able to leap back from Gakupo's embrace it time. "You don't have to be so 'tsun' Lily!"

"You don't have to be so…" Lily's legs crashed. "Shoot! The battery's less than 20 % now."

"Come on. Let's help her Ryuto – kun." Although Gumi said that, it was mostly her who carried the blonde android towards the door.

"Lily ne, Lily – san…" Ryuto frowned. "Are you glad you can stay?"

"Well it's a lot less trouble if I do." Lily said. The answer hadn't removed the grimace from the boy android's face. So she tried again. "I mean, we still need to play the rolling game again right?" His green eyes lit up. "And don't be so impertinent. You didn't call me 'nee – chan'!"

"Sorry Lily nee – chan!" Ryuto cheered. His happiness put a smile on her face. "I'm going to ask Miku – chan if she wants to play with us!" He ran into the house.

"We'll catch up soon." Gumi said. "Watch out for him please." Gakupo beamed at Gumi before running in tandem with the youngest Internet Co. Vocaloid.

"Gumi." The girl haired girl android blinked. "You remember what you said that day when Ryuto - kun tried to fight a Virus alone?" Gumi nodded, sniffling a bit. "Well then I want you to forget it."

"Huh?"

"I'm a Virus Hunter. If Yuriko's notes are right then this won't be the last time I get beat up and tired out after a fight." Lily started. "I don't want you to end up crying at some airport, blaming yourself about stuff you couldn't see coming and you couldn't stop. If I get myself kidnapped or torn apart and you can't save me, it's not your fault."

Gumi was silent for a moment. It wasn't till they reached the veranda until she spoke again: "I can't do that…" she began. "…unless you can forgive yourself for Kaiganone – san's death." Lily froze. "You didn't force the Viruses to kill her. There's no reason for you to feel guilty at all."

Lily stared, but then sighed at the girl. They walked inside the house, unable to promise each other anything.


	15. Suspicious Suspicions

_**Track 15: Suspicious Suspicions**_

"This place really does look like the lab in Taiwan!" Gakupo exclaimed, twirling around the Junk Lab just to make sure his eyes caught a glimpse of everything.

"Well, it's no big thing for us superheroes," Ryuto's tone was dripping with smugness – a trait Lily would never admit might have come from herself. "You innocent bystanders probably aren't use to it though. I've seen this place loads of times!" While it was the Gumi and Gakupo's first time being in the room with its immaculately shined silver keyboard and glowing beams of blue light along the walls and it's numerous screens that showed patches of the outside world, it was only the littlest android's second visit. When neon blue speakers thrice as tall as him suddenly pushed themselves out of the walls he "ooh"-ed in tandem with his fictive siblings. Lily couldn't hold in her snort.

"CUL's vocals were damaged in a fight a couple days ago." Mosh explained. "So when she sent her last message I could hardly hear anything. These might help."

"CUL – chan?!" Gumi gasped. "She hunts Viruses with you two now?!"

"Yup. Actually, she's been fighting before me." Lily searched her memory recordings. In her mind an image about CUL saying she knew the Vocaloids from before came up. "Didn't she use to model for you all or something?"

Gakupo nodded. "She was a model in a video or two. Some Vocaloids don't have a personification like us so CUL - chan helped us out. Then she became the mascot of a VOCALO Revolution thing, but we haven't heard from her since. I always wondered where she headed off to. One day the producers ran through our house asking where CUL - chan was – apparently she didn't tell them she was taking off." Gakupo grinned. "This is a very good thing."

"How so?" Lily asked.

"'Cause this means I didn't chase her off like VY2 said I did!" He told her, purple eyes filled with pride. Blue eyes rolled.

"Oy! Lily!" CUL on the screen whispered. True to Mosh's word there was a large gap in her throat. Most of the sound that a Vocaloid or android made was centered in their necks. "I can't believe you almost got yourself fired already!" Red eyes blinked. "On second thought, I can believe that, considering it's you, but I was hopping your personality wouldn't start grating them for a little bit longer."

"That's the CUL-chan I remembered." Gumi said to Mosh as Lily seethed. "But I'm surprised she likes Lily so much!"

"I know you have to dig deep in your hard drive to find the niceness trait Kaiganone – chan put in you, but I'd suggest doing it and doing it quick." The redhead advised. "As soon as I get myself fixed up I'll be heading for Korea next. There are a couple of really strong ones over there but my resources tell me that one of the strongest one is building army in Japan. If the notes that you told Tianyi – chan are true then the rumors could be referring to Mother. "

Lily groaned. "We already know the rumors are referring to Mother and they're true. Len – kun told us that's what the specialized Virus called its leader. Can't you give us good news for once?"

CUL frowned. "News is news, you don't have to like it silly Lily."

As Mosh held Lily back Gakupo murmured to Ryuto: "CUL-chan's always been almost psychic like that. She always knew when I was about to ask her out."

"Nii – san," Gumi started, her voice intentionally kind. "Perhaps that's more because you could've been a bit more subtle when wooing her."

"Nah."

"Anyways, I've been thinking about our fun little group, the Vocaloids." CUL began again. "I hate to say it but just because you have to be nice to them, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be wary of them either. It seems to me like there's a wool clad wolf in your sheep herd. I don't know if it's a Tuner, producer, or even one of the androids – but someone is working with the Viruses."

Gakupo and Gumi frowned but Lily broke free from Mosh and patted the two on the back. "Oye, that doesn't mean it's any of you who are the mole. I'd go up to Korea myself and knock some sense in to CUL if she told me to stay away from you guys."

"Lily, I know you resort to violence almost all the time." Lily gritted her teeth at the android. "But I say this mission requires stealth and cunning – try and dig some of that out too – Mosh can observe the Vocaloids from the outside, picking up on little quirks that you miss. Meanwhile, Lily, you can carefully poke around from the inside. See if any of your celebrity friends know anything."

From the background a woman called out CUL's name. "Sorry, that's my Tuner doc calling. CUL out." The large screen dissolved the red eyed android's image until only the blank blue was left.

"That's not a bad plan." Mosh spoke, rotating his rolling chair to face the Internet Co. Vocaloids. "I can start looking into the Tuner and producers, see if there's something in their past that might make them want Tokyo and eventually the world to become a wasteland."

"Please start with a Tuner named Yakuto." Lily said. "But it's not because I don't trust him, but I just want him out of the running first."

Mosh stared for a second but with Lily's determined look he nodded his head. "Alright, alright, I'll check him out but do you have any suspects other than that? Ones that you think might be responsible?"

"That lady who tried to fire me two weeks ago, definitely suspect." Lily groused. Mosh snickered.

"She's not that bad usually." Gumi attempted to console her.

"Well usually she's a pain in my ass so she's at the top of the suspect list!" Lily reasoned (with little reason other than anger really, not that she would admit this either).

"Fine, guess there's no arguing with that objectivity." Mosh laughed. "Any of the Vocaloids?"

Lily grimaced. "I know who I'd cast out of the mole box: these guys for sure. Then Miku – chan. I wouldn't want to partner with anyone who tried to squeeze me like a chew toy and then gnawed on my moé face. While she seems too ditzy to stand straight sometimes she's also smart." She counted on her fingers, pulling out a third one. "Sakine – san is gone too. A Virus went after her at night and might have sliced off her head if I hadn't stopped it. And as much as she's a menace, Rin – chan should get scratched out of the running also. She and her twin. Even if the Kagamines had issues with me or this world, I doubt they would try to get their other half kidnapped by omnivorous aliens just for that. Shion – san –"

"Ah, wait!" Gakupo jumped out of his seat. "I think Kaito is a good suspect!"

Lily and Ryuto blinked but Gumi let out a tired breath. "You still haven't gotten over that time, huh nii – san?"

"What time?" Ryuto wondered out loud.

"You see, it was when Lily was babysitting you and we were at the video set for 'The Madness of Duke Venomina'. It's a bit of a spoiler but, there's a scene in it where a blonde girl goes to see the lusty duke – played by Gakupo – nii - chan." Said "duke" hung his head lower and lower as the story went on, purple bangs hiding his eyes. "The blonde girl is actually Kaito, but the producers got the idea that the shock the duke feels when his new harem girl is actually a man would be better conveyed if it was a shock for nii – chan too."

"I can see how that would work." Lily said with a shrug. "But what's the big deal?"

"Well as Gakupo didn't know about the blonde girl's true identity. He figured she was a model they brought it. Hoping to impress this model and thinking he'd never see her again he did something …unwise…"

"Damn it I kissed her!"

"You kissed _him, _Gakupo – nii – chan, for a full minute. Tongue got involved and everything." Gumi fanned herself with a stray sheet of paper. "Rin – chan said later that it was pretty hot. Some of the producers wanted to put it in the video but it was running long so they had to cut the kiss out."

Gakupo groaned but Lily couldn't hold in her snickers. "All this nonsense is because of a kiss? I've bet you've made out with him for videos lots of times."

"I've always known it was him before though!" Gakupo cried. "How the hell did I get tricked by Kaito? _Kaito _of all people – who apart from ice cream and singing – doesn't know up from down half the time! He must have done something to me, I'm sure of it!"

"In other words, your pride is still wounded." Lily quipped.

"Hey, if you can pettily say that people are agents for the Viruses, so can he." Mosh earned a glare from both Vocaloids with that remark. "Although, Shion - san was present during the Kagamine attack but he only sustained minor injuries. That's a bit shady."

"See?" Gakupo insisted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ryuto jumped up and down in his seat. "I have two suspects too!"

"Really?" The older looking androids chorused.

"First is Yuki – chan, she's just pure evil." Ryuto proclaimed. "But lately Miki – chan is even worse! She causes destruction and pain!"

"Eh?" In Lily's head, the pinkish – red haired girl with bright ruby eyes and one question mark shaped strand that protruded from her scalp bore a happy grin and waving her ball – jointed arms. "I wouldn't have expected Miki – san. Do you know something I don't?"

"Yeah! She tackles Iroha – chan!"

Lily stared at him, trying to see on his face if he was joking with her or not. But the steady frown the child android had was too serious. "Isn't that the newbie Hello Kitty Vocaloid? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing." His green eyes grew with admiration. "She's the prettiest, coolest, android in the whole while world! She likes to play the rolling game too! She's got light orangey hair and eyes that are gold and instead of having a microphone like the rest of us, her hands can turn into Dynamic-Phonon Busters! I love her!"

"Love her? For how long?"

"Since I stayed with her and the AH Software Vocaloids last week!"

"So obviously you've thought this through…" Lily winced, completely certain of which way Ryuto's logic was heading. Gumi and Mosh giggled, full aware as well.

"But Miki – san tries to keep me from getting too close. She dragged Iroha – chan away last week anytime we started playing. She's very evil! Probably even _more_ evil than the Viruses! Even more evil them and Yuki – chan put together!"

"Sure, sure…" Lily said, exasperated. "Let me guess Gumi, you've got a suspect in mind to? Did he or she steal your carrot sticks or something?"

"No…but…" The uncertainty in Gumi's voice made Lily's annoyed feeling drift out from her. "But for a suspect, what about Megurine Luka?"

"Luka?" Gakupo and Ryuto echoed.

"I'm not seeing Megurine – san either." Lily agreed. "She's never said she hated me – she hasn't even said she likes me either! The last time I saw her she was just focused on Rin – chan. I might as well have been a lawn gnome for all she noticed me! The time before that she's seemed indifferent too."

"Luka – san always _seems_ indifferent, unless her role calls for something else." Gumi explained. "Maybe it's just a reflex to living with the Cryptonloids – they're definitely the some of the most 'expressive' Vocaloids – either way, she usually comes across as stoic. But," Gumi hesitated, as if having second thoughts. "It might not mean anything, but two days ago Luka – san and I were at the same studio. She was singing 'The Depression of Cybernetics' in one room and I did 'Valkyrja' in the other. I finished recording a bit earlier than her, I went to say goodbye before I left when I overheard a conversation between her and a producer. The producer said you and Luka – san would do a photo shoot together soon. Luka – san told her producer that she didn't want to be around you if she could."

Lily couldn't help but growl defensively, her previous image of the rose bilingual Vocaloid burnt away instantly. "What's so wrong with me that Megurine – san thinks she's too good for a couple photos?!"

"I didn't hear the rest, I'm sorry!" Gumi said. Regret tinged her tone. "I'm not cut out for spy work! I ran off as soon as she said that." She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "It – It probably doesn't mean anything! I could be completely wrong and paranoid and silly –"

"Gumi – san, you're not silly! You're really incredible!" Mosh's defensive tone caught all of the Internet Co. Vocaloid's attentions. He saw this and fiddled with his shades before starting in a quieter tone. "Um, what I mean is, an android that suddenly has an issue with Lily is worth looking into. It's a start at least."

"Did you at least figure out when or where this is going down?" Lily asked.

Gumi nodded. "I think it's in Shibuya. If Luka – san agrees to the photo shoot, the producer said it would be four days from now. It's for a duet called 'White Lily Basket'."

"_White Lily_ Basket?" Lily grimaced. "A girls - love song with someone who's probably working with my enemies?! How am I supposed to sing about adoring someone I can't stand?"

"Plenty of couples pretend to like each other! It'll be easy!" Gakupo assured her. "Now, I can watch from behind the scenes if you want – for surveillance of course!"

"But Gakupo - nii – chan!" Ryuto piped up. "Don't you have a song with Kagamine – kun and Kaito – kun four days from now? It's 'Fleeting Moon Flower' remember?"

Gakupo's eager smile became a disappointed sad. "Damn him, again."

"And least you'll get a chance to spy on your oh–so–devious Shion – san." Mosh sneered. "What about you Ryuto – kun?"

"Iroha – chan invited Gumi – nee – chan to hear her cover of 'Panda Hero.' It's four days away too." His eyes grew large. "Can I go with you? Please nee- chan?"

"I was going to turn down Iroha – chan's offer. I already taught her the song. Plus, Miku – chan and I have a video to shoot right after." Ryuto's pouted his lips further. Gumi groaned. "I guess if Teru – sensei will be there he'll walk you home after."

Ryuto bounced in his seat. "Yay!"

"Well I guess that means we've all got to keep our eyes and ears open." Mosh grinned. "Whoever the mole or the woof is, they won't even know what hit them."


	16. The Wool – Clad Wolf, Gachapoid Cover

_**Track 16: The Wool – Clad Wolf, Gachapoid Cover**_

The metal double doors slammed against the walls as they were opened. "I've come to fight for my love!"

Ryuto felt Kiyoteru's hand ruffle his hair. "Ah, there you are Ryuto – kun! You need to be quiet when people are trying to record things." He whispered chidingly, although his tone was friendly. "Gumi - chan just told me your situation." Ryuto couldn't hold in his gasp. "You wanted to see Iroha right? Follow me."

Ryuto was just as loud when he exhaled his fears away. _That was close, but I should've known Gumi – nee – chan wouldn't have let the plan spill out so easily. _

Kiyoteru chuckled. "You are really anxious about seeing her aren't you? I remember one time Tohma – kun got this huge crush for one of my producers. It was the girl who gave me 'Guilty Verse.' He thought if he serenaded her with 'Cantrella' – another Vocaloid song - it'd impress her. Too bad he hadn't exactly read the lyrics until he started singing. He just heard the music to it and jumped. Not one of his smartest moves…"

Ryuto was only half – listening. He scanned the android they had affectionately dubbed 'Teacherloid' . What it misplaced affection? Kiyoteru's brown eyes behind square lens glasses seemed sincerely kind – hearted enough. His smile was nostalgic but earnest as he went on with the story of his unlucky friend. _But it could be a trick. _The green haired boy mused. _He can play a priest and a demon in the same scene. Instead of a mild – mannered civilian, could he could be an evil mastermind?_

Kiyoteru opened a door. A young girl smiled at Ryuto while she shuffled a deck of cards. "Hey Ryuto – kun!" She greeted. "Do you want to play again?"

_Kaai Yuki , now that's definitely an evil mastermind! _ Ryuto stepped back.

"Ah, did you slip on something Ryuto – kun? Please be more careful." Kiyoteru, innocent as a newborn, gave the green – haired android a gentle shove into the room. A black suited man came up to the bespectacled robot and whispered in his ear. "Oh, really, okay. Yuki – chan, Ryuto – kun, stay put for a little while. I gotta check in with the producers." He closed the door. The minute he did Yuki's dark chocolate eyes went from sparkling to ravenous. "Have fun you two!"

"Gah! " Ryuto cried.

"What's wrong Ryuto – kun?" She drawled. 52 cards shifted from left hand to right with ease and back again, just as fast. "Didn't you come to play with me again? Do you want to try Go Fish again or should we skip straight to the eyeliner?"

Gears wound speedily in Ryuto. Last time the two smallest Vocaloids struck a deal. They'd play cards, for each time Yuki won – she'd get to give Ryuto new clothes, place barrettes in his hair, put make – up on him, or whatever fashionable whim she chose. If Ryuto won…_that's not really important since I _never_ won. _He thought, dismal. _She's a fiend! _Right before Mosh came to the AH Software house, Ryuto's hair was doing a stunning impression of Yotsuba's. Thankfully he had managed to undo the overgelled quadtails before the boom box styled android had found Ryuto. As he was trying to prove to Mosh and Lily he was Grade A, hero – material. While adorable, the hairstyle didn't inspire fear in the hearts of villains everywhere – Ryuto was sure of it.

_I have to be careful around her. _The green haired boy thought as he sat down at the table, opposite to the pigtailed card shark. _If she the one working with the Viruses, then she's obviously an evil genius! I have to out – genius her, get in her head, try something she'd never think I'd try! _

"Yuki – chan are you working for the bad guys?" Ryuto asked plainly.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

_Darn it. Well, there goes that lead. _Ryuto mused, somewhat sad and somewhat relieved. The two of them played Goldfish and Ryuto managed to lose four games within ten minutes, a new record. After he fifth victory, Yuki had put the cards down into her red backpack on the floor and pulled out assorted makeup and accessories. However, the young Internet Co. Vocaloid's eyes had drifted from the backpack and locked on the wall behind them. Cut in the center was a large rectangle of sound-proof glass. A headset microphone waited and a strawberry blonde girl walked next to it. Her cut was a bob save for a thin tail of strands tied by a red bow. It had to be curled at her knee boots or else it might have touched the floor. Instead of her usual red helmet, she wore a red Alice band with cat ears. Although Vocaloids wouldn't be able to feel the warmth of the sunny summer day, she dressed the part with her frilly tank top and blue denim shorts. The unmistakable symbol of Hello Kitty served as a belt buckle.

"Ah, Ryu – kun's here!" Her husky voice said into her headset, the sound only came into his room through feline face shaped white speakers, called the Chorus-speakers. He waved to her eagerly, so enamored he was oblivious to Yuki drawing a butterfly on his check with lipstick. The elder girl laughed, but Ryuto simply thought it was because she was happy to see him. "Wish me good luck you two."

"Good luck Iroha – imoto - sama!" A cherry – colored blur said as it ran into the recording booth, flanked by two producers gripping her ankles (presumably trying and failing to stop her from running in). She circled her arms around the Hello Kitty Vocaloid's neck at kissed her check. Iroha stumbled and the four of them fell to the floor.

_A – ha! Miki – chan attacked her again! She must be after the Vocaloids like the Viruses! _ Ryuto reasoned. _That proves it!_

Iroha shakily stood up. By that time Miki had been dragged away by the two producers and thrown out of the booth. "Er, thanks Miki – nee – chan. Sorry about that guys." Also Ryuto couldn't see all of them but men and woman in black suits urged the cat – eared Vocaloid to go on. "Alright, I'll start singing now." As the bouncy tencho beat started she closed her eyes. Iroha began:

"_With pipes made of scrap wood; and rusty car wheels in piles, _

_Everyone has gone crazy at the paintings market. _

_While the yellow dartboards are studded with syringe needles, _

_The hands at the home base are keeping themselves busy knitting…_"

"She sounds like an angel!" Ryuto breathed. "Right Yuki – chan?!"

The brunette shrugged as she braided his green locks. "Iroha - chan sounds about as angelic as one can sound when talking about beating up people for drug money?"

"Eh? " The verdet blinked. "Is that what the song's about?"

"Yo! Imoto – chan, Ryuto – kun!" Miki burst through their door this time. "I like the pink ribbons. They go with your yellow sneaker quite nicely."

"Wha?" Ryuto felt the silky bow brush his face before he saw it. "Yuki – chan! Again?!"

"I'm surprised I even got that far actually! You're off today Ryuto – kun." The girl smiled and looked at Miki. "Can I do your hair too?!"

"Sure!" Miki's white mini dress flounced as she skipped over and sat on the floor, unknowingly sitting on some of her own tresses as she did.

"Why don't you ever ask me that question before you start?" Ryuto grumbled.

"'Cause silly Robot Boy," Yuki began. "Miki – chan always says yes and you always say no." Ryuto frowned, finding something a bit off with the small child's reasoning but he couldn't ponder it for long because the redhead android's next words reminded him of his true purpose here.

"Iroha – imoto - sama sounds like an angel! Right Imoto - chan?" Miki said in that admiring tone the Internet Co. Vocaloid had used only moments ago.

Yuki shook her head. "How many violent, drugged, otherworldly beings do you two know anyways?"

"Well, I don't know'em personally but I've heard of a couple from Shion – kun!" Miki informed them. The sarcasm coming from the soft voice of the brunette android was wholly lost on her. "Except they're not angels, they're aliens. And instead of drugs they steal happiness and sweet stuff!"

Ryuto gulped. _So she does know about aliens! _ His gears churned uncomfortably. He knew she was devious for sure, but the image of him failing against his first Virus came into view. Insecurity tainted his thoughts, a part of him wondered if he was ready to try being a hero all alone again. _No! _A braver piece of him cried out. _My love is on the line here too! I won't fail! _

"Miki – chan, Kaito – kun is kinda loopy." Yuki had an wry grin on her face. "You know, he could've made stuff up just because he wanted to talk to you."

"But he said that Len – kun was stolen because he caught the aliens in the act! I know for a fact that it happened," Ryuto smiled ear to ear. Spy work wasn't hard after all! "Because –"

"The Viruses told you didn't they?!" He cried. Red and brown eyes looked at each other and then to him.

"What's a virus?" Yuki asked.

"It's an alien!"

"Cool! You've actually seen them?!" The cutesy voice of Miki squealed with delight. "What are they like?!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ryuto ordered. "I'm used to your evil villain tricks!"

"Obviously not that used to them." Yuki quipped, but she wasn't heard. "Then you would know she's not playing."

"Tricks?" Miki repeated.

"Yeah!" Ryuto went on. "Like getting close to Iroha – chan to lure her into a trap!"

"Trap?"

"Stop repeating me!"

"Repeat?" Miki was silent but then suddenly laughed. "Oops. Sorry."

"Miki – chan, admit it!" Ryuto cried. He summoned his microphone to him. He charged, clearing the space between them in seconds. He swung at her.

Miki caught his microphone and lifted it in the air. His yellow sneakers were an inch from the carpeted ground.

"Is this one of your games, it's a pretty weird one." Yuki commented. She hadn't even stopped putting curlers in Miki's hair as Ryuto attacked.

"I think it's cool!" Miki told him. "Try that again!"

She let him go and Ryuto tried to bat her left side. She gripped that one too. Then he aimed for her head, but the microphone was stopped once more.

"Awesome!" Miki jumped back to her feet. Yuki groaned when her curls tumbled out. Miki held her hand out till a gray microphone stand was formed. Ryuto gulped again. "My turn!"

She twirled and struck downwards. Ryuto shut his eyes and held his hands above him.

He gripped the steel pole in his hands. He looked up in shock. _I caught it? _

"Good job!" Miki tugged on it and he felt off. "You're faster than you look!"

Ryuto picked up back his microphone, his and hers clashed together and broke apart. She jabbed again and again but he was able to block each hit, surprising even himself. _She's slower than a Virus! _ He realized as he danced back from Miki's metal staff.

The fight continued on, but Ryuto found his anger towards his opponent slowly but surely faded. He laughed when she managed to trip him up and Miki giggled when he scored a hit in the gut. By the time a horrified Iroha - dragged in by a frantic Teacherloid and him by a irritated Yuki – came into the room Ryuto had nearly convinced himself that Miki was right before, it was just a game.

"Miki – chan! Be careful!" Kiyoteru picked Ryuto and Ryuto's mike with ease, placing both between him and Iroha. "Ryuto – kun's got a kid's body! You might have hurt him!"

"But he's too fast to get hurt Teru – sensei!" Miki told him, her ball jointed arms where on her hips. "And you ruined our fun!"

"Is that true Ryu – kun?" Iroha asked. Ryuto bowed his head, suddenly bashful.

"Y-Yeah." He mumbled. "'Cause of the Viruses I fought and stuff."

"He's so cool, right?!" Miki cheered. "Ryuto- kun fights the ice – cream stealing aliens!"

Kiyoteru and Iroha glanced at one another.

"Ignore the ice – cream bit it'll make a lot more sense." Yuki suggested.

"That is pretty impressive Ryu – kun." Iroha ruffled his head. "You have to teach me how to fight them some time."

"N-No problem!" Ryuto said with a wide smile.

"Alright guys, now that Iroha – chan's done for the day, why don't we all go out to eat." Kiyoteru suggested.

"Sounds great!" Iroha said. "Let me just clear it with the producers if I'm really done and – oof!"

Miki glomped her again, making them both hit the floor. "I want the seat next to Iroha – imoto - sama!"

_Oops! _Ryuto finally remembered. _I forgot Miki - san was evil!_

Kiyoteru pried the redhead Vocaloid off the blondish-ginger one. Iroha got up and wobbled toward the producers room. Miki followed and so did Kiyoteru . Yuki stopped Ryuto from going along by pulling on his pink – bowed braid.

"Miki – chan is pretty odd, and a few chips short of a motherboard when it comes to being smart…" Yuki told him. "But I know her heart's always in the right place, there's no way she'd team up with anyone who'd hurt the Vocaloids."

"But Iroha – chan, she –"

The pigtailed girl yanked on his plaited hair again, stopping him. "Miki – chan loves her too. She's just a bit too strong with it." Yuki grinned. "But she's the same way with most people she likes. Why do you think she was so eager to 'play'?"

Ryuto sighed. "I guess you're right, Yuki – chan. Miki – san's not evil."

"Duh." She released his hair. "You love - struck dopes are so hard to get through."

* * *

**A/N**: I feel bad that I haven't showcased the AH Software 'Loids as much as the Internet Co.s and the Cryptonloids. So this chapter is slightly filler-y but it does knock out one of the potential moles. Thanks for reading ^^


	17. The Wool – Clad Wolf, Gacktpoid Cover

_**Track 17: The Wool – Clad Wolf, Gacktpoid Cover**_

The flaxen haired android's outfit at first looked like a traditional kimono, but the white sleeves that started just above the elbows instead of at the shoulders were fashionably modern. The skirt was a spiral of black and red pleats. A black bow swallowed the chest area and billowed in a wide circle as the Cryptonloid turned to Gakupo.

"Oh!" Gakupo gasped. "For a second I thought you were Rin - chan!"

Len smiled, weaving his hands through the hair extensions in his ponytail, topped with a black bow and fake roses. "The producers insisted on it." The blond lifted his blindfold slightly, so one teal eye peaked out. "Your costume is nice too."

"Thanks." Gakupo looked over his black sleeveless top with matching fingerless gloves that started at the end of his shoulder. His pants were more old–fashioned and also speckled with color. He tugged at the boa and the ribbon of gold and red that brushed against his rose corsage. "Lily told me it was too much. What does she know? She usually wears too little anyways. Not that I mind."

"How is she?" Len asked. "She's not still hurt is she?"

"Funny, Gumi told me to ask you the same thing." Gakupo said with a snort. "Two of a kind, total worrywarts. Lily's not just tough 'cause she's made out of metal you know. What should I tell Gumi?"

"I'm fine, mostly…" His voice was distant and his eye glanced to the side. Kaito was running toward them. "Nii – chan, you're finished?"

"Yup, yup!" Kaito stopped. Kaito's getup was closer to Gakupo's than Len's but it still was unique. His top cut at his midriff. The strip of gold and red was around his waist, as was a blue slash. The rose rested in his dark blue hair with one bang that was longer than the rest. "Looking good Gakupo – kun!"

"Your blindfold's still on."

"Oh! It is!" He yanked it off. "Hey! You look even better now!"

_I did not get fooled by this guy. _Gakupo told himself. _I did not get fooled by this guy. I did not get fooled by _this_ guy!_

"Lenka looks cute too right?" The blond frowned as Kaito ruffled his hair. "He actually looks better in that dress than R-"

Gakupo didn't even see Rin sneak up to them until she kicked Kaito in the back of the knee. The elder Crytonloid tumbled like logs down a hill.

"Morning Gakupo – san." She said coolly. She stomped off a beat later.

"Rin's here because she claims she's on 'bodyguard detail' but we had a slight mishap the month before." Len brushed the hairs on his head that Kaito had displaced. "She thought this dress was her costume for a song we're going to do with the rest of the Cryptonloids next week, 'Thousand Cherry Blossom'."

"Oh…" Gakupo nodded.

"The producers brought the costume to the house when I wasn't there. When I got back she was wearing it, showing off for Miku – nee – chan and Meiko – nee – chan. I had to tell her it was mine."

The purple haired Vocaloid stared at the blunet on the ground. "She took the news well then?"

"Argh." Len rubbed his face. "Today's just really too long…" He groaned. Len walked to his dressing room, video staff hounded him within a minute.

Gakupo still stared at him. _Len – kun's hardly ever this irritated. He can portray it, yes, but beyond trying to kidnap his sister and then locking him in a cage I don't think much gets to him. Something's wrong._

Kaito jumped up. "Lenka and Rin – chan have been off lately." He stated, and then Gakupo's lanky coworker shrugged. "You think they're mad about that time with the melted blackberry pops?"

Gakupo's palms met his face. _Len-kun's right, today is entirely too long already._

* * *

Gakupo strummed his guitar to the fast rhythm, his sound blended with Asian woodwind instruments and clear male voices:

"_Unable to meet, _

_My thoughts for you overflow in this tedious night of long rain. _

_The river of my tears _

_Keeps soaking my sleeves, but still there's no way for us to meet_"

He and Kaito sang together while Len followed a beat behind with his own lyrics. Other times one of the boys in the band, dubbed VanaN'Ice, soloed. This was part of the song where a blindfold covered his eyes but he knew Rin was keeping a reproachful eye on the cameras, lights, stereos and crew instead of her brother. She had been stalking them constantly since before the set was finished.

Another couple verses between the two deep male sounds and the more youthful Len trailing them went by before the director called: "Cut!"

Gakupo stopped playing his guitar, when he removed his blindfold he saw the elderly director's smiling face.

"Perfect! Beautiful!" She said dreamily. Rin's head snapped to her and her eyes narrowed. "Good job VanaN'Ice! You can go for a fifteen minute break before we start again."

"Kaito - san!" Rin ran over and latched on to Len's arms in a flash. "Please get us some food!"

"What do you guys want?"

"If you can –" Len began.

"Anything's fine." Rin made a shooing motioning with her hand. "Go on."

Kaito blinked, frowned deeply, but slummed off the building's exit. Gakupo felt a little pang of sympathy for him.

"That was too cold, Rin." Len muttered but Rin's expression didn't show any tinge of regret. She was grimly silent till the door Kaito left from was completely closed.

"If you didn't want me to mistrust him, then you shouldn't have told me!" She hissed.

"Told you what?" Gakupo asked.

Rin nudged her mute twin who merely looked sadly to the side. Rin sighed and spoke for him. "He told me that the Viruses were after a bluish – eyed, blonde haired, girl android who was also a Vocaloid."

His violet ponytail bounced as he nodded. "They confused you for Lily – I sort of figured that one out my own."

"But that's not all." Rin told him. "The Virus called him Lenka– from Len _Ka_gamine."

"Once! It was just once!" The boy Kagamine finally spoke up. "It could've been an accident or just a coincidence."

"No one outside the Cyrptonloids call you Lenka. Meiko – nee – chan is the one who gave you that nickname!" Rin protested. "Plus you told me it also said that it knew me! Knew I'd go to Lily – san for help! Kaito, Meiko, Miku, and/or Luka used you like a fishing lure for her. There's no way I could forgive that!"

_So that's it! _Gakupo realized. "Lily and I are looking out for any traitors. You guys don't have to worry yourselves."

"Until one of our esteemed 'nee – chans' or our 'nii – chan' tells us the truth you can't expect me to not keep my guard up. I don't want to wait around to get beat up and kidnapped again." Rin gestured to the door. "I know Lily – san is working hard but if your anywhere as good why haven't you looked Kaito – san yet? Clear him, if you think he's so innocent!"

_Argh, if you could've been in Taiwan, it's like Lily's issues all over again. _Gakupo turned on his heel and headed outside as well. _I didn't want that drama for the Kagamine twins too. Maybe we _should_ pick up the pace on finding whoever's working with the Viruses. _The Internet Co. Vocaloid didn't have to search long. The blue haired android was sitting on the sidewalk only a street away from their studio, a deep frown on his face. "Kaito?!"

"Gakupo – kun!" He exclaimed, but a sigh soon followed. "I've been thinking for awhile –" Gakupo forced the quip he had thought of back in his memory files, for later use "– I think I finally get why the Kagamines have been so distant lately."

"And why is that?" Gakupo asked, truly curious.

"They sense that I've been hiding something from them."

_No, no way. _Gakupo fought to keep the triumph from showing on his face. _Is he really going to confess right now?! _

"I've been keeping it from you too Gakupo – kun, from everyone!" Kaito went on. "I didn't think keeping it inside would cause so many problems but now I see."

"Now, Kaito, you can tell me anything, you should know by now." Gakupo said soothingly. The smile that spread over the Cryptonloid's face encouraged Gakupo to go further. "You're obviously not happy keeping this secret. And you know what humans say: the truth will set you free."

"You're right." Kaito clasped Gakupo's hands. His blue eyes were huge when they looked into purple ones. "Promise me you won't judge?"

"Hey, I'm the Duke and you're the Judge." Gakupo said. "Does it have anything to do with the aliens you're always going on about?"

"It does!" Kaito nodded. "I – I – I -"

"Out with it Kaito, come on!"

"I love Miki – chan!"

"I've suspected, Lily didn't believe me at first but I always knew it was…Miki – chan?!" Gakupo blinked. "Did I hear you right?"

Kaito bobbed his head up and down. "I met her at my favorite ice cream shop, she had ordered maraschino cherries for herself but they gave her an extra bag." He twirled Gakupo like a dancer, his voice became dreamy. "She gave the next bag to me for my ice cream sundae. We talked, I told her about the aliens and she totally agreed with me! It's a match made in the stars!"

Gakupo blinked again. "You mean this whole time your dark secret was about a crush?!"

Kaito shrugged. "Who said it was a 'dark'secret? I'm not like you, crushing on someone is hard for me." The coy expression the blue haired android gave his purple – haired companion made Gakupo pity him slightly. "You're really confident when it comes to girls!" Gakupo tossed his hair back, full of smugness. "Even when Luka – chin or Lily - san brush you off again and again and again…" The pity and smugness both faded in Gakupo with each "again" Kaito innocently tacked on. "But maybe I should take your approach this time! I should tell Miki – chan my feelings right?!" Gakupo nodded dully, but Kaito was blind to his coworker's depression. The blunet grinned in glee. "You were right Gakupo – kun! I do feel a lot better. I can't wait to tell Lenka and Rin – chan! Thanks!" Kaito ran across the street, not even looking at the cars that hastily swerved around him.

Gakupo slummed at Kaito's previous spot. _Twice… _He groaned. _How did _he_ fool me twice?!_


	18. The Wool – Clad Wolf, V2 Lily Original

_**Track 18: The Wool – Clad Wolf, V2 Lily Original**_

"Lily," Mosh spoke: "I have some bad news about your Tuner friend."

Her blue eyes widened. "Mosh," she said, slowly, desperately trying to keep her voice steady. "W-What are you trying to say about Yakuto – k-kun?"

"What I'm saying is…" His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry Lily." She felt her gears turn to ice. "Yakuto – san is…a shougi champion."

Lily gritted her teeth, she nearly crushed her CD player in her hand. "Mosh! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Bored." He told her simply, and then he laughed. "Your Tuner's about as dirty as a fresh batch of laundry. I couldn't find the slightest bit of anything that might make him what to align with the Viruses." Lily let out the breath she had been holding since she got Mosh's phone. "I didn't think you cared either way."

"Of course I care about Yakuto - kun!" She said hotly. When Mosh chucked more she explained: "H-He's the one who works on me so I have to be s-sure."

"It's not like I like him or anything! Idiot Mosh!" Mosh said, attempting to reach the feminine highness of Lily's voice with his own booming one. "Was that you're next line?"

"I don't sound like that." She groused. "Anything else?"

"Yup." He continued naturally. "Your oh–so–quick–to–fire producer doesn't have any dirt on her either. Some other Tuners and producers have money and personal problems but nothing that links them to the Viruses. Ryuto – kun and Kamui – kun have told me both their leads didn't check out. Which is what I expected honestly, they were shaky at best, but your purple – haired friend says a Cryptonloid might be involved."

"But with Shion – san out, the Kagamines out, Miku – chan out, and Sakine – san out – that only leaves one…"

Lily glowered at the other side of the room where Luka sat. Long pink hair was brushed, grayish blue eye shadow made darker blue eyes pop, especially since they matched her nails. Lily was given the same make – up, but Luka had come nearly an hour after her. When the senior Vocaloid arrived she walked straight past the blonde android without so much as a 'hello'. She merely strolled in silence to her wardrobe and make – up.

"Remember Lily," Mosh started. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"She's jumped to the conclusion that I'm not worthy of her presence." Lily muttered.

"But that doesn't make her diabolically evil." Mosh reminded her. "Step lightly Lily. I'll call you back if I find anything new." The CD came to a halt.

Lily removed her yellow and black headphones at hooked them over her mirror. She couldn't help but glance at herself and her outfit: A transparent, white tank top that spilt right in the center of her breasts. Beneath the "shirt" was gold trimmed white short shorts and long white that would make Hastune Miku jealous of her golden thigh ratio. Luka's costume was somewhat of a gray – colored palette swap of Lily's. However, Luka's had a bright blue gem brooch, a layered tank top, and a double – belt around her pleated skirt.

"Hmm..." Lily clasped her black choker around her neck. Some costumers glared at it with disdain but others nodded in acceptance. Lily had also let herself get away with her left wrist tattoo. She looked at her co-star. The lady android didn't even notice. _I'm screwing with the design – complain! Say something! Say anything! _She ordered in her head. Despite Luka not being a mind – reader, Lily got frustrated with her for not responding.

"Are Megurine – san and Lily - san ready?" A girl producer asked, for this photo shoot it hadn't escaped Lily that mostly women were running this. The few guys that were their looked at the two buxom Vocaloids in their scantily outfits the same sexless way an accountant looked at a spreadsheet.

_Yakuto – kun's not here though. _Lily couldn't figure out why that musing popped into her head, but it did. She shook her head and answered. "I'm good over here."

"I'm also finished." Luka said. Her voice was the same old stoic. They both left the dressing room. Their set was a purplish – pink with an ornate gray semi – circle background, the space only looked wide enough to fit the two androids snuggly, but considering the song, Lily guessed that was the point.

"First I want you two sitting, back to back." The director told them. Lily obliged and waited for her partner. Luka hadn't looked at her even as got close, but not close enough for them to touch. "Ah, scoot in a bit Megurine." The pink robot literally moved about an inch nearer. "No, no, even more Megurine and hold her hand too! You crazy kids are supposed to be in love, remember?" Lily smirked, grabbed Luka's hand but Luka snatched hers back a second later. "You usually take direction so well Megurine – san." The director told her. "Can we get a Tuner check her up for a quick second? Five minute break everyone!"

Luka leaped away from Lily as if she were a Virus herself. She scampered to the Tuner's office in the studio. Finally fed up, Lily followed a beat later.

"That's it!" Lily and stomped to the Tuner's office. When she arrived in the pure white room she was in too bad a mood to be nice to the Tuner who looked over Luka. "Make like a drum and beat it doc, my lover and I need some immediate counseling." The woman sped walked away thanks to the steeliness of the blonde's voice. "What is your problem?"

"You scared the Tuner away before I could find out."

Lily shook her head. "You don't like me, why?"

"Why does it matter?" Luka questioned back. "I agreed to the song. The more you talk the longer we'll be stuck together. If you just called the Tuner back, I'd be out of your synthetic hair sooner."

"That's not the point!" Lily exclaimed. "You act as if I did something heinous to you!"

"Technically you…" Luka stopped herself. A small hint of resentment laced that one word, but Lily found it. The blonde grinned, as if she had chipped some of Luka's armor.

"Technically…what?" Lily urged.

Luka looked away, catching a glimpse of a blush pink coat on the floor. Luka put it on over her costume in haste. "This won't work. I'm leaving."

"Leaving?!" Lily grouched. "You can't just get up and -"Luka shoved Lily aside and hurried out of the Tuner's office. "Oh know you don't!"

The humans around them muttered and gasped when Luka ran away, chased by Lily. Somehow both robots missed the hollers of producers in the studio, the 'squees' of fans in the street, the catcalls of perverts in their cars (Lily was still in her lingerie and Luka, with only the small pink sweater on over her costume, wasn't much better). Lily's sole focus was Luka and Luka's sole focus was getting away.

Finally, the Cryptonloid tripped and Lily could catch up. Lily finally took in her surroundings: it was a placid park empty of patrons. Above her a street lamp flickered from lit to unlit. From what Lily remembered from the brief tour of the place she was given, lights were automated and supposed to be fully on by the sun set - which was minutes from now. Luka sat on her knees, attempting to brush all the leaves and blades of grass that clung to her cotton sweater.

"Luka…" Lily started. "It's over." She took one step closer. She reached out to the pink – haired girl.

The electricity shot up from the bottom to the top of the light pole. Something shapeless and dark latched on to Lily's arm and tore through it.

* * *

_**Project Megurine Luka – Start**_

_**All Systems Functioning **_

_**Power: 100 %**_

"_Ah! There she is! What's her name? What's her name?"_

What is my name?_ She thought, though she recalled the words she saw before she opened her dark blue eyes. _I guess its Luka then. Not bad.

"_Hi ya!" Before she knew it the sterile white room became a peach – colored young teen face, light blue eyes with hints of green, and a short cut of blonde hair. "Your hair! It's so long and pink, I prefer orange but the color works on you. You're really cute! I'm Rin!"_

"_Oh…" Luka was lost for words. She had data about other androids who she was proceeding, including one called Kagamine Rin. But she hadn't expected to be greeted by one just after "birth". "Hello, Kagamine – nee - san." Luka said._

"_Nee – san?!" Rin smiled dreamily. "Ah, how sweet, not even Len calls me 'nee – san' – the jerk. Just kidding! He'd be you're 'nii – san' in that case 'cause he's my twin." Rin bit her lip, suddenly bashful. "It's weird, we've always been the babies and you look so grown up. I feel like I should call you Luka – nee – chan." Her eyes sparkled, catching Luka off guard a second time. Luka had expected some time to pass before she was accepted by the Cyrptonloids. This girl at least seemed to invite her only seconds after, as if she cared for her at first sight._

_Which Luka hadn't minded much, because she was starting to like this friendly, upbeat 'younger' sister of hers too. "That's fine." She said with her first smile. "Is Rin – chan okay for you then?"_

"_It's perfect!" The blonde cheered._

* * *

"What did I do?!" Luka said, laced in horror. "What have I been doing wrong?!"

"You've been sitting around while an alien nearly chewed my limbs off!" Lily snapped. Although the pink haired android's trip down memory lane was short, it was long enough for Lily to reduce her problem creature to smoke and for her blonde co-star have her outfit ripped to even tinier pieces. Luka got up but Lily aimed her microphone at her. "Are you working with the Viruses? Yes or no."

"N – No! You don't think –" A light bulb went off in Luka's head. "Does she think that too?"

"Argh, you really don't know how this interrogation thing works, do you?" Lily griped. "I ask questions, you BS answers, I call you on your BS answers, and you break down and tell me the whole truth. Nowhere in that sequence are you supposed start questioning me!"

"But did you tell Rin – chan about you're suspicions?"

"Lady, what did I just say?"

"Fine." Luka said with a tired sigh. "To answer you're first, I'm not working with any Virus; much less the one you just killed. I wouldn't work with anyone who'd put Lenka and Rin – chan in danger." She winced as soon as the words left her mouth however. "I thought Rin - chan would know that." She looked at Lily, swallowing the bitterness she knew the blonde did not deserve before starting again. "I resented you so much. Rin – chan is really grateful to you. When you aren't around, she's tells the other Vocaloids about how you saved her and her brother. She admires you like a hero."

"Really?" Lily said; her tone full of skepticism. Luka nodded.

"Meanwhile, she's been cold to all of us, colder than she's ever been to me since we first met. She won't even talk to me, let alone call me 'nee – chan' anymore. And I couldn't understand why, but for a while I thought..." Luka stopped, vaguely aware of the small tears leaving her face. "I thought somehow you had replaced me."

Lily stared. It was Luka's turn to play the guessing game with the bland expression on the Internet Co. Vocaloid's face. _She probably thinks I'm silly. _Luka mused miserably. _Worse, she may not even believe me. _

"I…I think I get it." Lily told her. Luka's eyes widened when the Virus Hunter spoke. "Ryuto – kun called me his 'nee – chan' and I hadn't really gotten how much it meant to him until he stopped for a moment. Vocaloids are supposed to be kin, as our pigtailed friend might say." Lily gave her a small smile. "If your only beef with me is your precious Rin, then don't worry. Paranoia can make people say and do stupid things, and she's a little menace anyways, but if you tell her the truth about your feelings – she'd probably understand."

Luka sniffed. "I didn't expect you to be so sympathetic."

"Well, I didn't think you'd had any feelings under there! I was starting to worry you were a robot!" Lily quipped. "Now let's go back to set and make out, we've toyed with the producers' hearts enough don't you think?"

"Agreed, but one thing," Luka lightly bopped Lily on her blonde head. "I don't take insults to my family well, menaces and all."

* * *

**A/N: **We're only 3 chapters away from the end ^^ I hope you've enjoy LFD so far.


	19. Miku, Meiko and the Wolf

_**Track 19: Miku, Meiko and the Wolf**_

Meiko sipped her sake cup as Luka came through the door. Her fictive little sister's face was serene but her lips had the faintest hint of a smile. "So all is well in Lily - doll Land, Luka – chin?"

"Hm? Oh, it was fine." Luka said. Her expression went neutral again. "They liked how the photo – shoot turned out, some producers even joked she looks good with girls." She leaned on the counter, across from Meiko. "They liked the joke so much they decided she'll get a cameo in your upcoming song."

"Oh, Ｒe:ЯítueL lily!" Meiko said with earnest glee. "It's another romance song right? Just me and her! I can't wait!"

Luka blinked. "You've never been this excited about a cameo before."

"I haven't?" Meiko didn't think it was so odd for her. _What does she know about me and my_ **doll**_ anyways? _A defensive, strangely sharp voice piped up. She downed the rest of the sake in her cup. "Well, she is the second newest girl, and I've already been schedule to pair up with Iroha – chan next month. I'm just looking to check out the fresh-meat for myself."

"If you say so," Luka's tone conveyed pure disinterest. "Have you seen either of the Kagamine twins?"

Meiko rubbed her forehead, conveniently forgetting that robots didn't get migraines. "About that, Lenka's busy consoling Kai – kun. Our favorite samurai android apparently convinced him to 'confess his love' for Mikiko. Lenka told me the poor bluenette got rejected since he doesn't have cat ears. Rini is the same looming shadow for her mirror image she's been since that whole kidnapping incident."

Luka winced. "It seems like everyone save you and Miku – nee – chan have their issues."

"Hey! I have issues too! For instance, my bottle of sake just ran out and I won't get paid till the end of the week." Meiko joked. Luka shook her head and got up from the counter.

"I can see why. How nice it must be to not have to worry about alcohol poisoning." Luka nodded at the two dozen empty liter bottles on the counter. "Hopefully I can help with Rin – chan, if only a small bit."

"Go for it!" Meiko encouraged the rose haired girl. "Her Virus paranoia's working my last gear."

"It's not like it isn't understandable. Viruses have caused us nothing but grief lately. " Something in Meiko reacted to the comment, but she couldn't place the emotion, or why it was suddenly seeded inside her. "Good night Meiko – nee – san."

"Nightie night Luka – chin!" Meiko said cheerfully as Luka walked to Kaito's room. The rust-eyed Vocaloid's sudden headiness was gone as soon as it had come. "Yo! Miku – Miku's back too!" The teal haired girl greeted Meiko from the entrance with a smile. "What happened to your cute make – up?"

Miku sighed. "Gumi – chan told me I should wash it off. We saw some fans after we shot the video, they loved it. Their parents, not so much, when we smiled for a picture the mom and dad ran off - screaming."

Meiko snorted. "Did they think you were going to eat them or something?"

A flicker of fear shone in Miku for a moment but vanished as Miku brandished her pearly white smile. "Heh." She said with mirth, but less mirth than she ought to have had. "You're funny Meiko – nee – chan."

"What's with that dull voice? Imagine if your fans heard their chip – tuney Hastune Miku so flat."

"I know." Miku told her, but even as she sat at the opposite side of the table from Meiko, she didn't seem to get any better. "Meiko – nee – chan. Do you remember my friend, Rock? I've been thinking about her lately."

"Rock, Rocky, Rock, ah - the alien girl you made that hit song about! You know I hear their making a game from it! And a manga too!" Meiko said. "You think she'd stick around here just to cash in on the royalties, I mean, what does she have left in her broken planet?"

"Mhm…" Miku trailed off. Warning bells in Meiko set off. _Miku – chan's not an idiot, if she's thinking about something, that means she's _planning _something. _Meiko got up from her seat. "If I'm getting a song soon, I should head up early!" Meiko let the words tumble out nervously. "Hope you dream of electric sheep Miku – chan!"

"Meiko – nee – chan!" Miku had a steel grip on her hand, even though her smile was soft and her eyes were pleading. "Stay for just another sec. Please?"

"Argh, I can't say no when you pout like that!" Meiko said with a hearty laugh. Inwardly her mind danced with all sorts of different thoughts. Some telling her not to fear Miku, no matter how scary she was acting, some insisting she kick away the twin tailed Vocaloid if it meant escape. "What's with nostalgia out of nowhere?"

"I've been thinking about the past a lot lately." From her green jump suit pocket Miku pulled out a picture. "Remember this!"

"Oh… oh yeah!" Meiko gripped the photo with both hands. "Look at how poofy my skirt is – it's almost a red and black tutu! And the furry boots! I was even cuter than you!" She laughed.

"Well when they made me they decided to give you an older, more mature body." Miku smiled and Meiko let out a breath.

_Back to the regular Miku – chan. I'm so glad. _

"In a way, we're twins too. I was really happy when we shared a Tuner office the day I was born."

"'Born?'" Meiko snorted. "Hastune – chan, you're an android. Machines aren't born."

Miku pouted. The swirling storm of thoughts in Meiko returned in full swing. _Me and my big mouth, _was the loudest one however.

"But, either way I was happy. I had a big sis who knew everything about being a Vocaloid. You stopped me from making huge mistakes, so you've been a big help in my success. Thanks to you I have concerts that can outsell plenty of humans even!"

"Stop with the dribble Hatsune – chan! Seriously, I'm getting embarrassed!" Meiko waved the praise away with her hand. "Your voice is what got you there too!"

"But I still think you were good!" Miku cheered. "You've never done anything you thought was wrong for us! You were the best 'nee – chan' we could ever ask for!"

"Aw! I'd blush if I could –" The compliment replayed in her head, one word stood out in stunning clarity. "Were?"

Miku nodded, "Don't worry. You'll be good again when you stop working for the Viruses."

Meiko backed away so quickly, her stool felt to the floor with a sour 'CLANK'. "Hatsune – san?!"

"You've been gone later at night than usual," Miku started. "But you drink more to keep your battery on level where it's supposed to be in the morning so none of us suspected since you never tell us when you leave. Plus, you know what Rock's home is like. She didn't tell you she's not human. Just me. And then when Lenka gets kidnapped you're the only one who could find him..."

"That's ridiculous!" Meiko said sharply. She gripped Miku's shoulders but the girl refused to look at her. "I knew Lenka was safe because Lily - doll when after him."

"'Doll' is what the Viruses say Lily is, according to Gumi." Miku murmured, no longer like her usually cutesy self. "It was always Miku – Miku for me, and Lenka for Len. I heard him tell Rin – chan that he was called that by this kidnapper."

"None of that matters!" Meiko protested, she shook the teal – haired girl. "Stop talking nonsense Has - Miku - Miku!"

Miku sniffled. "At least you didn't let them hurt Lenka too bad. That's why I know there's still a bit of the old you left. If I didn't think there was a chance, I would've told Lily – chan already –"

Meiko shoved Miku to the floor. She had her microphone out in the next second. She held it over Miku's head. "Don't you dare tell that Hunter any of this!"

"Meiko – nee – chan," Teal eyes gazed into brown ones. "Look at what you're doing now."

Meiko looked: there were small holes in Miku's green top where she had held the leek-loving android. Meiko had dug her nails so completely through that they burrowed past the false flesh and into wiring. "S-Sorry." Meiko shuttered. _I…why did I hurt Mi – _**Hastune - san?**_ She didn't really deserve all that. _She thought, but the notion was buried beneath her growing panic and a foreign instinct that swelled in her head. **She can't tell the doll, I won't let her.** Meiko blanched at that idea a second later. _Did I just think that?_

"Meiko – nee – chan?" Miku asked worriedly, but the volume of the other voice in Meiko got louder, so she didn't hear it.

**I should've had this one eaten that time on the way to Ōta, she's too much trouble to play nice with.**

_Ōta? What the hell am I talk – _

**And this machine's facsimile of a personality is starting to get curious...**

_M – Machine? F – facsimile? Is that really me?_

"Meiko – nee – chan! Can you hear me?!"

Her body shuttered, her knees suddenly caved.

**I'll have to dispose of her myself, I was hoping I'd save myself for the doll…**

_Stop it! I don't want to hurt Miku anymore! Or Lily!_

**What a persistent machine, so annoying.**

Meiko saw her hand moving towards Miku but she tried to bring it back to herself. Shakily and slowly, it obeyed her instead of the other Meiko's will.

**Pity.** Meiko saw her vision getting dimmer, the worried face of Miku becoming a blur. **I can't hide behind this personality anymore. I'll have to shut it down. **

_S – Shut me down?! _Meiko cried out, but she was deaf to her own sound.

**Don't worry, you've been a good tool before, you'll be good again.**The thought said with a sickening laugh. **I just need to take over for a bit.**

_No! _

Her voice was nearly mute against the new voice. So mute it eventually faded as everything turned dark. She collapsed.

* * *

Lily placed her headphones and CD down calmly. It was quite the contrast from how she buried her face into the Internet Co. living room's couch pillows. She groaned.

Gumi sat on the armrest of the couch and patted Lily's head. "It's not that bad Lily."

"Mot thad band!" She rose from the cushions before repeating: "Not that bad! Gumi! The only thing we found out today is that you Vocaloid have enough love triangles to star in your own telenovela!"

"That's not all!" a very colorfully made – up Ryuto added, very eager to help cheer up the Virus Hunter. "We found out you're going to do cameo with Sakine – chan next week!"

Lily banged her head against the pillow once more. Ryuto and Gumi frowned. "But at least we cleared all the Vocaloids!" Gumi offered. "I'm glad, for a minute I was worried what we were going to do if we had to fight someone."

A haphazard knocking on the door started. The incessant nature made it seem more like banging. Lily looked up to see the purple – haired samurai open it.

Miku greeted her with a faltering smile. "M-Mind if I come in?"

Lily gaped. "Miku…"

A flash of teal jumped out of the entrance and into their home. The cheerful, in-control Miku vanished. "Meiko!" She cried. "Meiko – nee - chan's in danger!"

"Not again!" Lily sprung from her seat. "How did the Viruses get her?!"

"No, no." Miku shook her head. "She's the one who's been working for them."

The Cryptonloid let the story of her confrontation with Meiko gush out from her like a waterfall. Lily listened with blue eyes that grew wider and wider till they were the size of dinner plates.

She wasn't the only one shocked. Gakupo had to sit as Miku explained further. Gumi went completely rigid during the tale. Ryuto's jaw hung open and stayed open till Miku finally, tearfully, ended her story.

"Meiko – nee – chan wouldn't do this!" She exclaimed. "I ran here first because I couldn't think about how to tell the others! I don't how to help her! I always know what do and now I don't! I don't! I don't!"

"Easy, Miku – chan." Gumi said as she hugged her. "You told us and that was the right thing."

_I can't believe this. _Lily mused, holding her sharp tone inside since Miku was already so distraught. _Under my nose the whole time – and I saved her too! Was she working for the Viruses even then? _

"You said she needs help?" Gakupo questioned. "Do you think they're threatening Meiko - chan somehow?"

"M-Maybe…" Miku told him, looking at the claw marks in her skin with sadness. "Only for a video has Meiko ever pushed me so hard – and then she apologizes and offers to take me out to make up for it, even if I say she doesn't need to! It's like they got in her head somehow, making her hate me!"

_Inside her head? _Lily's rant against Meiko came to screeching halt. _No, no, no – that can't be true! Yuriko said she thought we'd be safe…but even she said she wasn't sure. Damn…_

"Miku – chan, I think Sakine – san has a Virus controlling her." Lily spoke. "They've moved on from using simple tech to using androids."

"That's…that's really great!" Miku said sincerely, shocking the other Vocaloids.

"What do you mean that's great? That's terrible!" Ryuto piped up.

"But that means she really hasn't changed!" The twin – tailed girl android explained. "She didn't want to betray us! Once you get the Virus out, she'll be better again right?!"

"Miku – chan," Gumi's pained tone tore Lily away from the pigtailed girls teal eyes that brimmed with hope. "We don't really have a way to get the Virus out."

"That's not true." Gakupo said quietly, the frown on his face made it clear even he didn't like where his gears were going. "In Taiwan, Sonika threw an experimental grenade at the computer, that made the Virus come out but…the computer was destroyed."

Miku's smile dropped like a lead weight.

"I promise, if I don't have to I won't break Sakine – san like the computer, but I'll have to fight her. There's no way around it." Maybe a couple of months ago, Lily wouldn't have promised the crying android in front anything, she might not even have had any sympathy for Miku's tears. But now, Lily tried to speak as tenderly as she could. "I'll do my best to save Sakine – san."

"T-T-Thank you." Miku managed to get out. "I need to go back, everyone else needs to know."

"Wait for a minute, I'm going to have Yakuto – kun tell them." Lily pressed another set of buttons on her headphone and CD player. "If the Virus knows you know, it'll do anything to stop you from warning your friends."

"I don't care." Miku said plainly. "If I get hurt that's fine, but I'd rather me be hurt than Meiko –nee – chan and the others."

"But we'd rather you stay safe." Gakupo reasoned. "The Virus probably won't think anything of a random Tuner coming in for a random checkup. If it's been in Meiko long then those have happened over a dozen times by now."

The cyclic ring and stop buzzed in Lily's ears for a full minute. She was beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep at his office – as Lily discovered was a common habit of his – when she heard a dial tone die.

"Ah! You must be psychic!" Meiko's voice chimed through Lily and froze her circuits cold. "I was just about to ask Yakuto – san here for your number, Lily-doll."

* * *

**A/N**: Of course, the derivative Sakine Meiko came after regular Meiko, but I just wanted a way to ingrate the young version of Meiko into the story. I'm not sure if I've said it before, but everything follows the RL timeline unless stated otherwise. It's a bit slower though. At most, only a few months have gone by in story-time.

Just curious, did anyone guess that it was Meiko working with the Viruses before this? Or that the Viruses could take over the Vocaloids? I've been worried that these spoilers were obvious after Chapter 11.

2 chapters and an epilogue left. Thank you all for reading!


	20. Jumped At The Call

_**Track 20: Jumped At the Call**_

"S-Sakine – san…" Lily shuttered. The Internet Co. Vocaloids and Miku all jumped as the name left her lips. The blonde pressed another button on her CD player, putting the call on speaker.

"Surprised huh?" She said causally, the Virus Hunter couldn't sense any trace of her enemy in the friendly tone of Meiko. "Kai – kun and Luka – chin brought me over to his office since his is the closest around. Apparently I broke something in my 'Change Me' video and must've got some wires crossed. I knocked Ha – Miku- Miku down with me when I blacked out!" The cuts of the Cryptonloid in front of the blonde android told a much less innocent story. "At least according to Yakuto – san, it was nice of him to patch me up so late in the night! What a sweetie!" Meiko's voice dropped decibels. "If anything happened to him, I'd feel terrible." Like a rubber band snapping back into place after being stretched, her outgoing tone returned in an instant. "By the way, can you tell Miku – Miku to come home if you see her? I must have scared her into taking off. She might be broken too and babbling nonsense…"

"Don't screw around with me!" Lily barked. It might have been smarter to keep the charade up for as long as "Meiko" did but the threat made her too angry to care. "I know you're a Virus and you're controlling Sakine – san! If you touch Yakuto – kun, you won't live to regret it!"

"But I have to admit, this machine's easy attitude is fun to replicate, especially when it unnerves you." Meiko spoke, sounded much more icy and metallic than Lily had ever heard her. "I suppose that is why the Vocaloid's makers implanted these traits in this body."

"Get out of Sakine – chan! You dumb monster!" Ryuto cried out. Gumi covered his mouth a beat too slowly to stop him.

Meiko laughed. "Everything you machines _think _you think can be broken down into zeros and ones. I'm the unintelligent one? Besides, it took a lot of studying and surveillance before we were able to finally takeover one of you."

"Why Meiko – nee – chan?" Miku asked.

"Your fictive 'nee – chan' was alone one night, unguarded, walking home from singing one of your many meaningless tracks. The robot hadn't even known what a Virus was. Plus, it's one of the crudest models of all the Vocaloids we found. This one you call Sakine Meiko was easy prey."

"Not so easy." Lily smirked. "You slipped up too many times."

"That was this defunct machine's fault." Her tone was dripping with disgust. "It didn't know when I switched over for the most part; I had forced it into sleep mode many times so I could use its body. Sometimes it woke up for a moment and peppered my speech, or it could sense – and I use the term loosely – that I was inside but it hadn't known what I was. Not when all the other Viruses it had heard of where 'formless, muddy – looking, alien creatures' like the one who grabbed it – on Mother's orders of course – to divert suspicion."

"But, you could've attacked Lily with Meiko from a long time ago!" Gakupo realized. "Why didn't you? Did you really have to drag this out?"

"Yes, but as much fun it is to see the hunter squirm, there was another point. The Doll couldn't find out what we could do to Vocaloids until it had begun to 'care' for them. Hesitate. Unless…" Lily could almost see the wry smile that the Virus spread over Meiko's face. "Unless you'll rip apart one of your own so easily. I know you're a just a doll, but that ex-Gunner who made you must have tried to put in something close to love."

_It's not 'close', it is love. _Lily admitted, both bitterly and happily. "The real Sakine – san will be glad when I tear you apart!"

Meiko snapped her fingers. "That reminds of why I called. The Tuner's office building is surrounded by my younger siblings, meanwhile your Yakuto is giving me an abundance of strength while he panics here – but the screaming was a bit annoying so I taped his mouth shut." Lily felt her gears turn from sickness and fury mixing into one terrifying feeling. "I'm going to kill him Lily –doll, and there will be no way to piece him back together when I do. I'll give you an hour to come and stop me yourself."

"Don't Lily! It's a –"

"Trap? Is that what you meant to say Megpoid? Of course it's a trap." Meiko laughed. "Or Gumi, as the machines calls you. You can come along if you're so worried, everyone from your romantic samurai and the green haired piece of scrap metal to that intrepid android with twin tails can come! You've been thorns in Mother's side for far longer than I would've let you be!"

Dial tone chimed. The Virus was gone.

"You guys can't –" Lily was cut off.

"Lily, call Mosh – san and tell him the Tuner's office building address." Gakupo beamed, it was an unsure one, but still a grin nonetheless. "We're going."

Lily glared. "No you're not! And when since did you think you could order me around?!"

"About the same time you thought you could order me not to go somewhere!" He quipped. "I'll get my katana."

"Bring out my revolvers, please and thank you." The smile of Gumi was as sad as his. He left the room to follow her orders. "And lots and lots of magazines too. We're going to need them if we're going to endure this."

"You idiots know that only I and Mosh can kill Viruses for good!" Lily griped, but even as she did Ryuto conjured his microphone. "These aren't the small fries surrounding the black car like before. These could literally break you in half or swallow you whole! Never mind I don't even know if any of the specialized ones are still around!"

"But if they had more, don't you think more of us would be possessed by now?" Miku questioned. When she held out her hands two leek–colored, miniature microphone stands appeared. "And to be honest, I hope they break me apart first; sounds better than having yourself hijacked!"

Lily was astounded. She stared at the gang of androids like she was seeing them for the first time. "Why…Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!" Lily shut her eyes over forming tears. "Can't you idiots just stay here where it's safe?! Can't you just let me do this alone?!"

"No way Lily – nee – chan!" Ryuto gripped one of her shaking hands tightly, warming it. "We can't just turn our backs when you need us!"

"I know." The blonde admitted, reluctantly. "I just wish you would."


End file.
